Where The Light Is
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Annabeth Chase could be described as someone who has it all. Loving family, great best friends, smartest kid around. How is she supposed to cope when everything seems to crash down on her and destroys what she once had? Read her story as she works to overcome all her obstacles. "It's like I'm constantly wandering in the dark." "I'll help you find where the light is."
1. Meet The Chases

_ **Hey guys! Hopefully one of my other stories brought you here but welcome! I'm really excited about this story and I hope you are too! I'm pretty sure it will be written in just Annabeth's POV but we'll see what happens in the future! Just to see if people like the story I'm asking for...five reviews and at least five favorites or follows okay?** _

_ "How many animals in a home _

_does it take to make a zoo?_

_ Hmm let's see..._

_ Four brothers, One sister."_

* * *

I never wanted to stand out. I didn't want any attention. Okay I take that back. I never wanted any unnecessary attention. I mean, who wants negative attention? When I pass a test or do well in my classes then I'll accept a pat on the back. My Mom wouldn't except anything less than perfect when it comes to grades, I've never been one to let her down.

As much as I wished that people would never notice me they did…Just not in the way I wanted though. When you're a Chase, especially in _this town?_ You're noticed.

My life has been pretty easy going. Of course like everyone else I have those bad days. You know bad hair, late to class, failing a test but the universe straightens out and everything returns to normal. I do well in school, I hang out with my friends and I deal with my family just as good as anybody would.

I never thought there could be something more than that though. There's more to life than just going through the day, just getting by not enjoying it. But don't get me wrong! I have the best friends in the world and I love my family more than anything. I have a nice life; I just didn't realize I was missing something. Until he came.

Everything changed when he came.

0~0~0~0~0

I have four older brothers. Four handsome, annoying and unfortunately overprotective brothers. To add salt to the wound; I'm the youngest, though Alex is only four minutes older. Our Dad passed down something that bonds us all together so tightly though, wrestling. My Dad started wrestling when he was a kid and fell in love with it. When he breeded with our Mother he passed down that love.

The oldest of the Chase children is my brother Jayden. But we just call him Jay. He's the splitting image of our Dad. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, wrestling champ. He's 22 now. Freshly out of collage but not sure what to do with himself yet. He moved back into the house but I doubt it'll be permanent. He works down at the auto part store, so he has a job. He also teaches some classes at a small family friend's gym. In collage he got into MMA, he evens teaches younger kids some moves. He has a beautiful girlfriend named Sophie. She's great but I think she's expecting a ring from him… He's confused right now but soon enough he'll figure it out and move out again. But I do enjoy having him here, I missed him _a lot _more than I thought I would.

Something else that seems to run in the family; twins. When Jay was around four my parents got pregnant again. This time with Nicholas and Nathan. But we only call Nick his real name when we're really pissed off or when Mom's about ready to rip his head off. See the twins aren't….the best. As bad as that sounds I'm not sure how else to describe them! They have a new girlfriend every week, they hardly help around the house and if it weren't for the fact that they had to have at least C's for wrestling (And of course their brilliant sister) they would constantly be failing their classes! They're eighteen but they act like they're eight! They are intense identical twins. Just like Jay they have my Dad's dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but honestly I don't get how they have girls falling at their feet. Sometimes they can be bubbling idiots.

Next in line only one short year later my parents got pregnant a final time with my twin Alex and I. Annabeth and Alex, Nick and Nathan. My parents love matching our names together. But on November 21th my parents finally got it right. Alex was born four minutes before me, something he loves to hold over me even seventeen years later. Alex and I got my Mom's bright blonde hair and her grey eyes so we look a lot alike. We even share a lot of the same likes. He's even shy! He's more of a nerd then a jock but he still wrestles alongside my brothers. I did too when I was younger but they dubbed it 'too dangerous' so now I watch from the sidelines as a manager.

My Mom and Dad met in high school, though they didn't start dating until their senior year. They dated all throughout collage and in their last year they got pregnant with Jay. After he was born my Dad proposed and he and my Mom moved away from the busy city to settle down in the town of Willow Valley. Granted it's not the best town around but it's small enough to where everybody knows everybody.

Mom's an architect and I plan to follow in her footsteps. Dad was never really sure what to do with his life but he found _some _fun in being a dentist. _How _I'm not sure, but if he's happy….Due to their smart money saving and them working their butts off the past twenty years they were able to afford the house we live in now. Four bedroom, three bath. Nick and Nathan share a room, my parents share, Jay has his own...Alex and I used to share but when I turned fifteen my parents let me move up into the attic. It's more spacious then one would think! We also have a big basement down below our kitchen. My brothers turned it into a gym to work out and wrestle in.

We live a little outside of Willow Valley. Outside of our house we're surrounded by seven acres of grassy field. In the far corner we have a barn for our two horses Arabella and Lil' Sebastian. We mostly have the large field for them. Arabella is a beautiful grey Arabian. My Dad bought her about fifteen years ago because her coat reminded her of my Mom's eyes. Though she is technically my Mom's horse since I take care of her I think of her as my own. Lil' Sebastian is my brother's and I's horse, though I take care of him too my brothers and I named him. He's a brown miniature horse and an absolute sweetheart! Since he looks a lot like the one on the show _Parks and Recreation, _one of our favorite shows we named him what the show did. Lil' Sebastian.

We also have a golden retriever. She's ten now and her name is Benny. The boys wanted a boy dog to name it Ben but she turned out being a girl. My Dad got her for mine and Alex's seventh birthday but she's my dog. Alex knows it, my family knows it, hell _everyone _knows it! Benny walks with me in town, she's always with me! If I could take her to school I would! It's funny but I didn't like Benny at first. As a seven year old I thought the small lab puppy was a little to hyper for me but once she jumped on me and gave me her love and kisses I was sold. Later that night I was singing happily in my room when little Benny came in. She started howling along and we became best friends right there. Ten years later that friendship as grown even more. We even have our own song! How cool is that?

Though Benny is my furry best friend I do have human ones. I met Rachel Dare two years ago when we were freshman together. We had Mr. Sigel together, the worst teacher ever. We helped each other pass the class. Thus becoming best friends! Rachel is a little bit of a rich girl but she doesn't show it too often. She's pretty laid back about it. She's also an amazing artist! She's going to be famous for her paintings someday.

Next is Piper McLean. She too is a rich girl. (I don't know how or why but I keep meeting them.) She shows off a little with her clothes and new phone but she isn't snobby about it, she evens offers to take us out often for girl shopping days. Something I'm not really used too. Piper seems to have a way with the boys. She doesn't whore around but it's like she can get boys to do whatever they want. But for some reason she only has her eyes set on her boyfriend Jason.

Jason and Thalia Grace hands down have to be my best (human) friends. Alex is my best friend too but he's my twin so he doesn't count as much. Mr. Grace and my Mom go way back so he was so excited when my family moved here. He was so excited in fact that he moved a fifteen minute walk away from us. So Thalia and Jason are my neighbors and friends. Jason is a bit of a typical. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He's a wrestler too though and my brothers adore him….I do too but he'll never know that. He's Nick and Nathan's age which means, along with them he'll be graduating this year. Thalia (thank goodness) is my age. We've grown up together making her and Jason our extended family. I love them to death.

I love Thalia so much that I won't knock her teeth out for waking me up.

"Annabeth! You awake?" I lazily opened one eye and groaned. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Now I am! What do you want?" Thalia smirked and sat down on my bed.

"Well then birthday girl woke up cranky." I glared at her but it soon turned into a smile when I saw the large balloons in the middle of my room.

"Yeah well you should have let me sleep in." I crawled out of bed and over to my dresser. The lights were off but the large window in the far end of the room lit the room plenty.

"I _did _let you sleep in! Annabeth it's two!" I checked the clock and was shocked to see it _did _read two in the afternoon.

"Well sorry! We were hanging out late last night." Thalia gave me a look and crossed her arms.

"Annabeth ten thirty is not late." I shrugged and grabbed one of my brother's old wrestling hoodies. It was only slightly bigger than me, must be Alex's. I pulled off my pajama bottoms and pulled on some jeans. I felt around in my top drawer for socks as Thalia talked.

"Whatever. Well the other birthday child is up and downstairs. You two don't have to help with the party but I do! It's unfair!" I rolled my eyes at her scowl but smiled in victory when I felt socks. When I pulled them out I frowned a little to find them mismatched but whatever. When you need socks you don't care what color they are!

"Sorry Thals but I didn't even want this party. I don't think Alex did either!" Thalia nodded and we began walking down the stairs to the second floor hall. I could hear Nick and Nathan arguing in their room as we passed.

"I know that but you know as well as I do that your parents were gonna throw this party anyway! It's your guy's seventeenth birthday!" I nodded and pulled her into a hug at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for the balloons by the way." She smirked and followed me into the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you were gonna thank me! I had to drive all the way to the dollar store for those!" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen. Jay was typing on his laptop, Mom was digging through the cabinets, and Dad was reading his paper at the table. I walked over and kissed his head like I do every day and I could sense his smile. He set his paper down and my Mom looked over.

"Oh Happy Birthday!" I laughed and thanked her as she hugged me tightly. Only when I returned her hug did she released me. My Dad stood up to hug me as well and when he pulled away he studied me.

"Hmm…Same hair, same eyes, same evil look. You even have the same bed head! Do you feel any different birthday girl?" I glared at him and shook my head.

"Not really….Where's Alex?" Thalia pointed out the back door.

"He's out back. I think he's hanging with the mini horse." Jay and I glared at her and spoke together.

"Lil' Sebastian!" She rolled her eyes and plopped down on one of the chairs. The kitchen had a bunch of different smells floating through the air and I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to enjoy the smell. Thalia's phone buzzed and when she read the text she groaned.

"What is it?" She showed me the text but said it out loud anyway.

"I forgot my cousin Percy was coming in today. His parents divorced last year and his Mom wanted to move back here…Things got a little complicated but she still wanted to send Percy here to 'get a feel' for the town. He's going to be living with us until his Mom comes sometime at the end of the school year."

I shared a look with Jay and looked up the name Percy in Thalia's phone. It didn't come up with any results. Thalia smirked and grabbed her phone she typed in a few letters and handed it back to me. The name read Kelp Head but I didn't see a picture.

"Kelp Head?" She smiled and stood up.

"When you meet him you'll know what I mean."

I shrugged off her weird answer and nodded. She told me she would be back for the party and headed out the door. I walked out the back door and the sun's heat hit me instantly. I was already hot. I glanced down at my hoodie and jeans and decided to change. I ran back upstairs and took off the hoodie to replace it with a wrestling T-shirt. Chase was on the back of it. I changed the jeans for basketball shorts and brushed through my curls. I put my hair in a bun but two loose curls were framing my face. It looked nice so I didn't move them. When I went back outside I saw Alex petting Arabella as she chewed on hay happily.

"Hey Twin! Happy birthday." He smiled and turned around. He pulled me in for a short hug.

"Hey Twin! Happy birthday to you too." I smiled and petted Arabella's neck. She neighed in delight and I laughed. I went around her to face her front and kissed her nose. As I pet her I looked at Alex.

"Where's the other one?" He pointed to the barn.

"Lil' Sebastian is in the barn. Chilling like the boss he is." I nodded in approval and looked around. I could see a table full of food and a few balloons and streamers. I grimaced at the big sign that read

_It's a boy AND girl! Double trouble!_

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy banner and gave Arabella one last kiss. Alex grabbed a brush and ran it over her coat gently. I looked around and frowned. I stuck my two pointer fingers in my mouth and whistled. Alex winced but Arabella stayed still.

"Geez Annabeth! Give a guy a warning first?" I ignored him and listened. Soon enough I heard the pounding of her feet against the ground. Soon a large yellow blur pasted and crashed into me, sending us both to the ground. I laughed happily as Benny licked my face repeatedly.

"Okay! Okay girl! It's good to see you too!" Benny gave me one last kiss and climbed off me. I sat up and dusted some of the dirt off of me and smiled at the dog. She was sitting and her tail was wagging left to right. Alex smiled down at us.

"You know I may be your twin but I swear that dog is your other half." I nodded. He's probably right. Benny is my girl! I rubbed her soft hair as I got up. She barked up at me when I was standing and I patted her head. I looked at the cake, food and banner….Something was missing.

Presents!

"Alex where are the gifts?" He gave me a weird look and turned around. He shrugged.

"I don't know actually. Hey when did you turn into a gift loving girl?"

"I didn't I just asked for a couple of Sarah Dessen books that I really wanted. I'm eager to read them." Alex smiled.

"Of course. Should've known." I pointed a finger at him and had a mock serious look on my face.

"Yes you should have Twin! Anyway…Wanna steal Dad's walkie talkie's and go on a spy trip to find them?" Alex thought for a moment and then smirked. He walked over to the deck and under the table the two walkie talkies where waiting. He held them up and waved them around a little.

"One step ahead of ya!" I laughed and grabbed the one he handed me.

"Perfect! I'll check upstairs and you look around out here. Check the barn too! Remember we have forty five minutes until the party." I was about to make a dash for the exit but Alex stopped me.

"Wait! Shouldn't we just wait for them to bring out the gifts?" I flicked his head and he let go of my arm.

"You mean to tell me you _don't _want to be badass spies?"

"…Okay your right I'm sorry."

"I'll let it slide this time but C'mon! We gonna hurry!" He nodded and we shared a look before dashing off in different directions. When I was halfway up the first set of stairs the walkie talkie buzzed before I heard Alex's voice.

"_Remember don't get caught! Last time we did this Dad hid the walkie talkie's in his underwear drawer for a month!"_

I grimaced at the memory and thanked the Gods that we got new ones.

"Right that was disgusting…I'll be quiet and stay hidden, same goes for you Falcon!"

"_I know. Keep me posted Snowbird."_

I lowered the volume on the machine when I was up the stairs. I could see Nick rummaging around in his drawers. I slowly crept by him, he didn't look up so I don't think he noticed me. I smiled in victory and slowly opened the hallway closet.

Nope, just coats and hats.

I blew some loose curls out of my face. I crept by Jay's room, though I could hear him talking downstairs. I heard the doorbell ring but ignored it. I walked into my parent's room. For sure the presents had to be in here.

"_Pssh! Snowbird do you copy?"_

"Yes! What is it Falcon?"

"_In the barn next to Lil' Sebastian's stall there's a note to Mom telling her to stop at Walmart for me and you. It was dated two days ago!"_

"So whatever we got is from Walmart?"

"_Most likely but you never know! Remember when Mom and Dad bought us that toy car? We used to drive that thing everywhere. It was better than walking!"_

I laughed then slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Dude shh! I'm in the house where people can find me! You're out in the barn! Look I'm gonna check in Mom's and Dad's room. Go check the cars once you're done feeding the horses. You're in there already."

"_Aye aye captain!"_

I rolled my eyes at his terrible pirate accent but continued searching. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in their closet, in their drawers or under their bed. Damn.

"_Hey Annabeth I found two presents in Jay's car but they're wrapped."_

"Damn…I found nothing in Mom's and Dad's room. Anywhere else I should check?"

"_Hmm…Downstairs closet?"_

I could hear people shuffling downstairs. I checked the time. Our party started five minutes ago!

"Bu-but there's people downstairs! The party started! People are going to be _looking for us _Alex!"

"_Crap! Okay just uh check real fast and-"_

I heard and Oof! And the ruffling of leaves.

"Did you jump in a bush?"

"…_I saw people."_

"Okay well…I'll check the closet! Stay hidden at all costs!"

I peeked over the stair's railing and saw my grandparents talking in the living room. If my grandma turned just a little to the right….Perfect! I rushed down the stairs and dove behind the couch. I peeked up. No one noticed! I crept to my Dad's home office (or his 'den' as he likes to call it) and gently shut the door behind me. I looked down and saw a bunch of binders on the floor.

Dad should really move those! Someone could trip!

I ran over to the closet and pulled it open….Success!

"Alex! I found the presents! Report to the den!"

I heard the tapping of a foot to my right. I turned and saw Jay giving me a look that I thought only Dad had mastered.

"Uh…"

"Annabeth Chase what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…"

I glanced around. My only weapon is a basket of laundry! The door was 15.6 steps away…I can make it! I grabbed handful of socks and chucked them at Jay's face. While he was ripping them away and yelling at the smell I sprinted to the door. My socks made me slide a little on the hardwood floor but I made it to the door. When I pulled it open I could hear Jay's heavy footsteps behind me.

"Annabeth!"

I yelped and ran a little faster, pushing past some of our party guests. Though they didn't seem to mind, I could hear them laughing as I sprinted by. I think Jay was too but who knows? I ran upstairs and hid in a closet. I pushed myself to the back and covered myself with coats and blankets. Jay opened the door and I held my breath. He grunted and shut it.

Oh thank goodness.

"Alex! Alex! Do you copy?"

"_Yes what happened? When I snuck inside I saw you booking it upstairs!"_

"Jay found me and I'm sure he'll look for you too."

"_Oh no….Where are you now?"_

"Upstairs closet!"

"_Ah. Explains the whispering. I'll be there soon."_

"Where are you?"

"_Downstairs I just have to sneak by-"_

"Annabeth!" I winced as I heard Thalia's loud voice echo throughout the house.

"…_Thalia."_

I rolled my eyes and gently stood up. I could hear Thalia's boots stomping up the stairs. I dusted myself off and moved towards the door.

"Annabeth!" I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Great it's stuck. Damn door.

"Thalia shut up!" I heard her stop, she lowered her voice.

"Annabeth where are you?"

"Closet. Door's jammed."

I could hear another voice, a male voice ask,

"Why is she in the closet?"

I glared at the door and knocked on it.

"Well for your _information _random stranger, it was for a top secret spy mission."

I could hear Thalia laughing and her grip the door knob.

"Looking for presents again? Where's Alex?"

"I don't know. I need to find him before Jay! Just open the door please!"

I pushed on it a little. A bunch of coat sleeves were hanging off my head and shoulders but I didn't mind them. Thalia jiggled the doorknob and I could hear more people climbing up the stairs. Jay's voice was first.

"Where is she Thalia?"

"Closet."

I pounded on the door and leaned against it. My palms were flat against the wood and I rested my forehead on it.

"Traitor!"

I could hear my Dad ask her to move aside. After a short pause the door flew open. I screamed as I tumbled out of the closet and to the floor. I grunted as my body made contact to the not so soft carpet. Several coats were draped over me and I could see the bottom of a sock.

I had a sock on my head.

Rephrase. I had a sock on my head in a hall filled with at least fifteen people. Jason and the twins (Nick and Nathan) were laughing, Thalia was smirking, next to her was some black haired guy. My Dad was smiling and my Mom took a picture, causing me to quickly look at her and glare. Jay was standing closest to the stairs and was holding the back of Alex's shirt. I stared up at him and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Snowbird we've been compromised."


	2. Meet Percy Jackson

**Hello my lovely readers! Welcome to the second chapter of Where The Light Is! In this chapter Annabeth meets Percy. He was mentioned in the first chapter but there he was just the random stranger questioning her spy skills! Thanks to the five of you who reviewed and also thanks to those who followed and favorited! I know it's hard to get reviews on the first couple of chapters but I really think this story could be as popular as Music Will Save You! So please review review review! I want at least ten reviews, follows and favorites before I update again.**

_"I don't think I've ever had love at first sight _

_But I've definitely had moments where I've seen a person_

_And I'm like 'Wow there is something different about you,_

_and I really want to get to know you."_

_-Josh Hutcherson_

* * *

After I got all the clothes and blankets off of me Jay gave Alex and I a small lecture. Apparently having fun around here is a crime. Fortunately my Dad stepped in and we were free! I jumped on Nathan's back and pointed down the stairs.

"Onward! Take me to the cake!" Nathan chuckled but instead of throwing me off of him he grabbed my legs and tightened them around his waist. He then proceeded to jumped down the steps, three at a time, making me squeal so loud people in China could probably here it.

"Nathan! Stop!" When we reached the bottom I practically flung off him and he smiled.

"Sorry sis but I'm not used to being a ride." I rolled my eyes and playfully socked him in the arm. My Mom walked over and gave me a glare.

"Annabeth you need to stop. You're embarrassing yourself. You're seventeen today, not seven." I glanced around. My family wasn't even paying attention to us. Alex and two wrestlers were talking in the kitchen, Jay was talking to our grandparents, my Dad was talking to Thalia and Jason. Nick and Nathan were talking to my friends. Huh I didn't even know they were here.

"Sorry Mom I'm just trying to have a little _fun _on _my birthday! _But don't worry it won't happen again!" I brushed past her before she could say anything and walked over to my brothers. I smiled at Rachel and Piper and they hugged me.

"Happy Birthday!" I laughed and Nick and Nathan went to go talk to the wrestlers. Funny they were all in the kitchen. Rachel noticed too and pointed at them.

"Don't they need to make weight Monday?"

"Nah it's the first practice! They should enjoy food now before the season starts." Rachel had a weird look in her eye but nodded and smiled. Piper blew a kiss to Jason and I poked her.

"So how long as it been now?" She grinned and held up two fingers.

"Two months!" I nodded and shared a girly smile with her. Thalia walked over to us with a big grin on her face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I could see the same thing happening to Alex.

"Come on birthday kiddies! Time for presents!" I rolled my eyes but let her drag me to the backyard. Our small deck like porch was filled with chairs and a small table held a cake and gifts. Lil' Sebastian was near the deck but Arabella hung a few feet away. When Thalia released my hand I walked over to give him a loving kiss on his nose.

"Hey cutie! How's my favorite horsey doing?" Arabella whinnied and everyone laughed.

"Okay sorry Belle. Lil' Sebastian is my favorite _mini _horse." She stayed quiet so I assumed my answer pleased her. I moved to go sit next to Alex and my Dad walked over to the gifts. My Mom handed Jay the video camera and went to go take a seat. I leaned forward in my seat and scanned the people around me. Everyone was smiling and looking around too. A sense of happiness flew through me and I shivered a little. Alex nudged me.

"You okay?" I smiled and nudged him back.

"Yeah I'm just really happy." He smiled and Nick and Nathan 'Aww-ed' at us. Thalia took a picture and told us to pose for another. Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we both gave big grins to the camera. I looked around again and noticed someone was missing. My Dad tried to hand us a present but I held up my hand.

"Wait one sec. Someone's missing." Everyone looked around confused and I rolled my eyes. I placed my two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Soon Benny's heavy footsteps could be heard pounding against the gravel. She barked happily when she spotted me. People moved out of her way and I patted my chair. She could share a seat with me.

"C'mon Benny!" She barked again and flew into the seat. I grunted lightly when she slammed into me but when we were both comfortable in the chair I gave her head a light kiss. I gave my Dad a thumbs up and he handed Alex and I both gifts.

I let Alex open his gift first. It was a think brown shoe box. I rolled my eyes as he opened it.

"Woah new wrestling shoes?!" Surprise surprise!

Alex thanks our brothers, they tagged teamed that gift and my Aunt encouraged me to open mine. I slowly unwrapped the package. It was a white box with a big WVHS stamped across it. I took the top off. It was a wrestling sweatshirt. I took it out of the box and glanced at it. It has the school's logo and a two wrestlers fighting on a mat. My Mom and Dad grinned at me.

"Turn it over Annabeth!" I did as they said and saw in bold black letters. "Little Chase" I smiled a little then when the sweatshirt was no longer covering my face I faked enthusiasm.

"Wow! Thanks this is awesome!" My parents grinned and I bit my lip as I set the box down. Benny seemed to sense my mood because she whined a little and placed her head on my knee. Alex looked over at me then at the ground, he could probably sense my disappointment too.

We only had a couple more gifts to open. The family had gotten us the usual. It was either something wrestling related or clothes….or both. I had lost faith in getting my Sarah Desson books until Thalia, Piper and Rachel each gave me a book shaped gift. I gave them a weird look, to which they just responded with smiles. I slowly opened Thalia's first and saw a jar with butterflies in it. I smiled in understanding. I opened each gift and saw three different Sarah Desson books. I gave them all hugs.

"Thanks guys." They nodded and moved aside. My Mom stood in front of me holding a large binder. I was still a little upset about earlier but I pushed it aside. She and I get into fights all the time. We normally just forget about it twenty minutes later. She handed it to me and I saw a drawing of the house. I gave my Mom a weird look but slowly flipped the pages of the binder. Each page was filled with one unique blue print. Some were office buildings and some were homes. My jaw dropped and my Mom chuckled.

"For inspiration." I launched myself at her and gave her a tight hug. I whispered a thank you and she squeezed me back. I laughed as I pulled away. Dad was handing Alex an old wrestling singlet and I affectingly rolled my eyes. I sat down on the edge of the deck, my feet dangling. Benny came over and sat to my right. I petted her and she licked my hand. I giggled to myself. Lil' Sebastian trotted over to me and I rubbed his neck. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. All four of my brothers were smiling at me and I stood up. Jay spoke first.

"So we know you didn't really enjoy the gifts Mom and Dad gave you-"

"No no I did! It's just…Wrestling doesn't define me like it does for you guys." They all nodded.

"We know but we know you still care about it. But anyway! Look we know you love your family, your friends and your animals more than anything." Benny barked happily and Nick laughed and pet down to pet her.

"Especially our Ben here." I smiled and nodded.

"But anyway here." Jay handed me a large scrapbook and I looked down at the cover. It was taken last year, during our Christmas party. My family was standing in front of the Christmas tree, our friends surrounding us. I was sitting on the floor, Thalia and Jason next to me. Benny was laying in front of me, my hand was on her stomach.

My brothers sat down with me and pointed at each picture. There were three sections. One for family, there were a lot of pictures of my brothers and I when we were growing up. The next section was for friends. The first picture was of six year old Thalia and I. Her black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and my blonde locks were in pigtails. I laughed at that one. There were some of Piper, Rachel and Jason too. Even some old pictures of the wrestling team and I. The last section was of our animals. There were some of me petting Lil' Sebastian, me riding or grooming Arabella and over thirty pictures of Benny and I. I stopped at a picture of the day we first got her. I was asleep on the couch and a little puppy Benny was curled up next to me. Alex smiled nervously at me.

"So…You like it?" I nodded, small tears forming and gave them all a hug.

"Yeah this is awesome guys! Thank you so much!" They all shared a look before nodding and pulling me into a group hug. Sure I was being crushed in-between them but I laughed anyway. My Dad took a picture of as. When we pulled away my parents and our aunts and uncles were smiling at us. Most of our cousins were inside. My Mom pointed inside.

"Jayden? Sophie's inside." I swear his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he gave me a kiss on the head before going inside. I looked at Alex.

"So you wanna round up some people and play poker in the barn?" He shrugged.

"Sure why not?" I nodded and Alex, along with the twins went inside. I walked over to Piper and Rachel and told them what we're doing. They agreed and they started headed that way. I walked over to our speakers and grabbed my old iPod, it was providing the music. I clicked on a Paradise Fears song and walked over to Thalia. She was talking to some guy. When she saw me she turned the guy around and pointed.

I swear my breath got caught in my throat. The guy had midnight black hair, was a few inches taller than Thalia and from where I was standing I could see some muscle under his shirt. He was wearing simple jeans and a white T-shirt with green sleeves. But what really caught my attention were his eyes. They were the most vibrate green I've ever seen. I stopped where I was and Thalia gave me a weird look. She led the boy over to me.

"Annabeth this is my cousin Percy. Percy this Annabeth. I've told you about her before. Wrestling girl?" He nodded slowly. I could tell by Thalia's awkward look that we had been staring at each other for a while. I wiped my hand on my pants then stuck it out for him to shake.

I could faintly hear the song 'What Are You Waiting For?' by Paradise Fears playing in the background, but the sound of my rapid heartbeat was all I could really pay attention too.

"Uh…H-hey. I'm Annabeth." He smiled and I felt a spark of happiness shoot through my body. He placed his large hand in mine and slowly shook it.

"Percy Jackson." I smiled and he did too. His charming smile sent chills through me. Thalia pushed through out conjoined hands and gave me an awkward look.

"Okay you two you're introduced, stop being weird. What's up Annabeth?" I shook my head and forced myself to look away from Percy's enchanting green eyes.

"A-Alex and I are getting people to play poker in the barn. You guys want in?" Thalia smirked and nodded.

"Course I do! Maybe this time I can finally beat you!" I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry Thals. I got the best poker face!" She rolled her eyes and shoved me playfully. She then jumped off the deck and into the yard. I could see about seven other kids walking to the barn. I took a breath and turned towards Percy. I started to walk backwards and pointed behind me.

"You uh wanna come?" He smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I nodded as I turned around again. I jumped off the deck and started walking to the barn. I could hear Percy hit the ground and he fell into step next to me. At first we walking in awkward silence then he pointed to my shirt.

"So uh…Big wrestling family?" I laughed and nodded. I absentmindedly tugged on the bottom of the T-shirt. Since it was my brother's it was a little big on me.

"The biggest. My Dad wrestled in high school and all my brothers have since they could walk!"

"Well what about you?" I turned to him and a small gust of wind blew my loose curls around my face as his green eyes stared through my silver ones.

"You don't wrestle?" I shook my head.

"No not anymore. My brothers didn't want me getting hurt…So I'm a manager now! That way I'm still involved…I mean I _can _wrestle but they worry too much about me being hurt." Percy nodded slowly.

"Oh…Well if you love wrestling so much why did you seem a little…I dunno down? When you saw the sweatshirt?" I looked over at him surprised. He could tell?

"How could you tell?" He shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess you just didn't sound as happy as your parents made you sound." I sighed and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Yeah well…I loved the hoodie. I did! It's just….I don't love _just _wrestling! Unlike my brothers I have other interests. And no matter how much wrestling means to me it's not _everything _to me…It's not every part of me….You know?" He smiled and I felt a small weight lift.

"So what are the other parts to you?" I thought for a minute and shrugged. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I like to sing?" He laughed at my tone and nodded. I started to laugh and shook my head.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry dude. I'm just dumping this on you and I just met you like five minutes ago!" He shrugged as I opened the barn doors.

"I don't mind. I could consider us friends." I walked through the red barn doors and slowly turned to face him. He had his hands in his pockets.

"You consider us friends?" He nodded.

"Well yeah…. I _do _know you have four brothers, you like wrestling but it's not your whole life and you like singing."

I gave him a small smile and shut the barn doors behind him. I flipped the light switch and the barn was lit. Thank Gods Dad installed electricity in here. Alex and Thalia were grabbing the small silver case that had the cards and chips in it. Jason and the twins were setting up the table and Piper and Rachel were shutting the stall doors. Arabella was happily eating her hay so she didn't mind but Lil' Sebastian had his head poking out. Sensing his need for love I walked over to him and rubbed his neck. I kissed his nose and turned to my brothers.

"Ready?" They nodded and Nick did a small head nod to Percy.

"Hey. You're Thalia and Jason's cousin right?" Percy nodded.

"Yeah. Percy." Nick introduced everyone in the barn, including me. I guess they didn't know we met already. Percy gave me a smile and I tried to ignore the tingle I felt by walking over to Thalia.

"Okay so let's play!" We set everything up and all took our seats. Nick was going to be the dealer first. I was sitting in the chair in front of Arabella's stall so when I got my cards she stuck her face out and pressed her nose into my hands. I let her sniff the cards, for good luck.

"What do you think Belle?" I looked down at my pair of 2's. Alex was nervously glancing around, he had nothing. Nick and Nathan were trying to read each other's expression, Jason and Piper weren't even paying attention. They were staring at each other lovingly. Jason whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Thalia and Rachel were staring at them in disgust. I glanced at Percy and he was staring at me with a weird look in his beautiful green emeralds.

"What?" He shook his head softly and ignored the question. Arabella neighed and jumped a little in her stall.

"I agree. Let's start this shall we?"

0~0~0~0

Thalia glared at me as I rolled all of her remaining chips into my pile. She cursed to herself and I smirked.

"So that's everyone. Looks like my famous poker face wins again! You're lucky I don't play with real money." Everyone grumbled at my gloating but I smiled in victory. When we all exited the barn the sun was setting. Rachel sighed peacefully.

"Well that was fun but I got to get home. My parents are expecting me." I gave her a hug and she started to walk back to the house. The twins and Alex bid us a goodbye and started heading back too. Alex turned around to ask me if I was coming.

"Uh yeah I'll be there in a minute." Truthfully I didn't want the day to be over just yet. I've had too much fun. That and I wanted to spend just a _little _more time with Thalia's cousin.

Though I may not be experience in the boyfriend department I know, from Piper's constant texts that Percy was flirting with me throughout the game. I didn't believe her at first but my brothers started to glare at him halfway through and I got a little nervous. Sure I think they guy is attractive but I don't _like _him. Even if I did my brothers wouldn't let anything happen….

Jason whispered something to Piper and she giggled. She grabbed his hand.

"Uh so guys Jason and I are gonna go to his place." She gave me another birthday hug and she and Jason practically sprinted away. Thalia groaned and her face showed per disgust.

"Gross." I laughed and placed my hands in my pockets. Thalia turned to me.

"Hey do you think I could stay over tonight?" I nodded and Percy, Thalia and I started slowly walking up to the house.

"Sure. You'll need to get some stuff though."

"Yeah I need to drop Percy off anyway."

I didn't look at Percy but I smiled when his name was said.

"I'm not a child Thalia. You don't need to walk with me everywhere."

"True but do you know how to get home from here?"

Percy was silent and I could sense the smugness coming off of Thalia.

"Yeah thought so." Benny was waiting for us when we got back to the deck. I smiled and ran over to her.

"Benny!" As the animal darted towards me I heard Thalia whisper to Percy.

"She's like in love with that dog. She sometimes says she's her soul mate. It's weird man." I glared at her and rubbed Benny's stomach.

"Shut up Thalia you're just jealous." She rolled her eyes and opened the back door.

"Whatever you say. Hey Perce I'll be right back I need to grab my coat." Percy nodded and I felt awkward as soon as the door shut behind Thalia. Percy cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"So…Soul mate huh?" I smiled and looked down at Benny. She was chewing on an old bone.

"Yeah Benny's been with me forever. She's my best friend."

"Weird name for a girl dog." I shrugged. Everyone says that.

"My brothers wanted a boy...But hey whatever Benny's a tomboy anyway." Percy smiled and bent down. He extended his hand out to Benny. She sniffed it and slowly licked his hand. After she licked it he ran his hand gently over her back. Her eyes closed in bliss.

"I guess so. You know you kind of give me that vibe too."

"What vibe?" He gestured to my outfit.

"The tomboy vibe." I shrugged in a 'what can you do?' manner.

"Yeah well I didn't grow up around girls and I'm involved with one of the manliest sports out there. What do you expect?" He smiled and Thalia came back outside. She looked between Percy and I as she put her jacket on.

"Okay so I'll be back within the hour." I nodded and opened the door for Benny. She trotted inside and I leaned against the open door.

"That's fine, I'll either be in the basement or attic. You can let yourself in." She nodded and I wiggled my fingers a little.

"Bye Percy. It was nice meeting you." He smiled.

"You too Annabeth." I gave them both one last wave before walking inside, closing the door behind me. Jay was doing the dishes in the kitchen and talking to Sophie. I crept by them and passed the living room. The twins and Alex weren't anywhere to be seen so I assumed they were down in the basement. They spent over two months converting it into a wrestling gym. When I walked up the first flight of stairs I could hear my Mom's voice.

"-rick! Seriously how hard is it? I've been working nonstop while you've been staying home sitting on your ass! I'm tired of doing all the work!" I sighed and continued to the second flight of stairs. It's better not to listen to them fight. It just bums me out and I would rather not be sad during the last couple of hours of my birthday.

I walked up the stairs and rubbed my eyes. I could hear Benny walking up the steps behind me and I smiled softly. I yawned as I opened my door. Benny flew past me to jump on my bed. I laughed a little and petted her head as I walked by. I closed my laptop that was on my desk and walked over to the window.

I opened it and placed myself on the windowsill. I leaned against the edge of the wall and placed one foot out the window. I was basically sitting sideways in the window. Mom would flip out if she knew I was doing this but the sun set was beautiful and the warm breeze calmed me. I closed my eyes gently and let it wash over me.

When I opened them I could see Thalia and Percy walking down the road. I watched them until Thalia must have sense my stare. She turned around to wave at me and Percy turned around. I gave them both a smile and a wave before going back inside.

I walked over to my bed and laid down beside Benny. She looked up at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes but started to rub her belly. I was humming to myself and soon the tune became familiar. Benny seemed to think so too because she sat up and barked. I laughed and began to sing.

"_Highway run… into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go 'round and 'round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sendin' all my love_

_Along the wire_

_They say that the road_

_Aint no place to start a family."_

Benny started to jump around my room.

"C'mon Benny help me with the next part!"

"_Right down the line_

_It's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man_

_Ain't always what it's s'posed to be._

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours!_

_Faithfully…"_

Benny barked happily next to me and I laughed again. Benny loves singing (barking) along to that song. So naturally I made it ours. It was the song that was playing when a puppy version of herself snuck into my room. I jumped on my bed, slightly panting and stared up at the ceiling. Benny jumped up to join me and I cuddled into her soft fur. There was a knock at the door and my Mom came in. She gave Benny a look then her gaze softened at me.

"Hey Birthday Girl can you tone the noise down up here? Your father and I are talking and your dog is being a little too loud." I frowned but nodded. She smiled and shut the door behind her and I turned to a sleeping Benny. I scoffed.

"I have a _singing _dog and she wants me to keep it _quiet? _That's insane." Benny only responded by lifting her head and yawning in my face. Even though I had her stinky dog breath all over my face I wiped it with a smile.

* * *

**Be sure to check out the poll on my profile! I really need votes for it**


	3. Barn Talk

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter of Where The Light Is! And wow I must say you guys got a lot better with reviewing! Not just with this story but I was so happy to see so many new reviews for Controlling What' Inside. That's very cool! Now I want around...hmm how about 16, 17 reviews? I just checked and I have 12 for this story so we'll just go up around five more before I update next. **

_"You can't go in the barn alone with him."_

**_"What why?" _**

_"A girl and boy alone in a barn alone together? That's like saying 'hey wanna make out in a hay stack?" _

**_*Gives blank look* "Dad we're going to feed the animals." _**

_"Great that's worse! You want the animals to watch?"_

_ -**A conversation between my Dad and I...**_

* * *

"So hey… can I ask you something?" I looked up from my phone to stare at Thalia. She was sitting on the floor, finishing up some last minute homework. Me being the good girl I am finished it all on Friday. Benny was with me on my bed, she was lying to my left sleeping. I rubbed Benny's head and nodded.

"Sure shoot." Thalia wrote something on her worksheet before looking up at me.

"What was up with you and Percy today?" I gulped a little and felt a wave of nervousness seep over me. I felt almost…guilty? I'm not sure why. I felt if I hid something from her.

"What do you mean?" Thalia shrugged and looked back her worksheet. She started to write on it again.

"Well I don't know. When I introduced you guys you both got all spacey. And with all the flirting in the barn…I just I don't know." I glanced back at my phone as another I got another birthday text. I really only have twenty minutes left of a birthday.

"If you want me to tell you I like him or something I can promise you right now I don't." Thalia looked up briefly to give me a look.

"I wouldn't have a problem if you did like him. I just thought I would ask. I think he likes you…Wouldn't stop asking questions on the walk home." I sat up and looked over at her. She had a small smirk on her face, but kept her gaze on her homework.

"Oh shut up he doesn't like me and I don't like him. I mean I just met the guy!" Thalia scoffed and cracked her knuckles.

"So? Ever hear of love at first sight?" I gave her a 'really' look.

"This is rich. The girl who has _sworn _off men is talking to me about love at first sight? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Thalia laughed and grabbed her backpack to get another pencil. While she was digging through it she spoke.

"I'm just saying Annabeth. If you like him, or start dating him I wouldn't have a problem with it. I mean you're way better than any of the other girls he's dated." Benny lifted her head to lick my hand. I smiled and ran my hand over her back and rubbed behind her ear. She slowly placed her head back on the bed.

"Has he had a lot of relationships in the past?" Thalia looked up at the ceiling to think.

"Hmm…He's had a few but not enough to consider him a man whore." I laughed and laid down again. I moved my head so I would be resting it on Benny's. She gave my cheek a loving kiss, making me smile.

"Good to know." Thalia smiled up at me and we fell into a comfortable silence, only the sound of Thalia's pencil and Benny's light snores could be heard. I texted back a couple of the wrestlers thanking them for the birthday wishes and sighed. Only five minutes until my birthday's over. I wonder where Alex is…

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. Before I could Thalia called out.

"It's open!" Alex poked his head in and smiled at us. I got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Hey I was just thinking about you! What's up?" He smiled and gestured me to follow him.

"C'mon twin. I wanna celebrate the last five minutes with you." Thalia waved as I walked out of the room. I quietly followed Alex down the stairs and past everyone's rooms. He led me down to the kitchen. A small, lone cupcake was on the table. It had a single candle in it. A lighter was on the table next to it. I smiled.

"What is this?" Alex pulled out a chair for me and we both sat down.

"I know we already made a wish on the cake earlier but I think we need to do another one. One with just you and me." I nodded and let him grab the lighter. I checked the time and saw we had a minute left.

"Here go ahead and light it then I'll turn off the lights." He nodded and as soon as the candle was lit I shut off the light. I didn't see the flash of light that went off before I did. I watched the small flame give my brother's face a small glow. I sat down again and grabbed his hand. He rolled his eyes but didn't pull it away.

"We have thirty seconds. Make a wish and we'll blow it out together." He nodded and we both closed our eyes. I took a couple seconds to think about what I _really _wanted. This wish seems to be more important than the one I made on the cake. Though my own car would be nice. I smiled as it came to me.

_I want to stay as happy as I am right now._

I opened my eyes the same time Alex did and we both blew out the candle. We watched as the smoke floated into the air. I moved to turn on the light and saw Alex smiling at me.

"Happy birthday Annabeth."

"Happy birthday Alex."

0~0~0~0~0

I groaned as I felt another poke to the face. I swatted the hand away and rolled over. I heard a deep chuckle before my blankets were ripped off my bed, sending me crashing to the floor.

"What the hell?" I groggily looked around and saw Nick smiling down at me. I glared at him before pushing my face into the carpet.

"What do you want?" He lifted me up by my shoulders. When I was standing I moved to go back to my bed but he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed but he just laughed and started walking to my door. I looked around my room, no Thalia. I punched Nick's back.

"Ow Annabeth knock it off. I need to be in good shape for tomorrow." I rolled my eyes but stopped hitting him.

"Where's Thalia dweeb?" When we walked past Jay's room he smirked at me. I glared.

"First off you and I both know you're the dweeb in the family and second Thalia is in the basement with Alex and Nathan. We grabbed her first." I groaned and relaxed my body. My forehead was on Nick's back. I smiled despite myself when I smelled his Axe body spray. My brothers all wear it and the smell comforts me now. When we got to the basement I was set down. Alex laughed at me and I walked over to smack him in the arm.

"Why did you guys drag us down here?" Thalia was sitting on the small couch. Her cheek in her hand. Jason, who I didn't know was here, answered.

"We're gonna be practicing for tomorrow. We wanted you to score us." I gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Really? You dragged me out of bed _literally!_ So I could _score _your wrestling matches? You guys are starting practice tomorrow and yet you want to practice for _practicing?_" Jason shrugged and handed Thalia and I clipboards with papers on them. I rolled my eyes but joined my best friend on the couch. I leaned against her and she patted my head.I closed my eyes and smiled. I heard the door open. Thalia poked me and I sat up.

"What Thals?" She pointed to the door where an awkward looking Percy was standing. I stood up abruptly, dropping the clipboard and tried to pat down my messy ponytail.

"Percy! What uh...what are you doing here?" He shrugged and cautiously walked around Nick and Nathan. They already began.

"Well Thalia stayed over here last night and Jason said he was coming here. There isn't anyone home so I thought I would just come over here. Is that okay?" I nodded and redid my ponytail.

"Yeah that's fine. I just wish I would have known you were coming." I sent a glare to Thalia. She responded with a cheeky smile. I glanced down at my navy tank top and black ankle sweats. I mentally winced when I saw my owl ankle socks. Percy caught my nervous look and sent me a charming smile.

"You look cute Annabeth. Don't worry." Blood quickly rushed to my cheeks. I smiled at him and gestured to the couch.

"Here sit next to your annoying cousin. I'll take the floor." Percy sat down and patted his lap. He winked at me.

"Or you can take the couch too. My lap has plenty of room." I laughed but stopped when Nathan cleared his throat.

"Or she could take the couch while you take the mat." I shut my eyes tightly. Oh no… Nick stood up a little straighter.

"Yeah! Annabeth is our _little _sister! The baby of the family. She stays that way. She doesn't need a boyfriend. So no lap buddies." I rolled my eyes and stood in between my brothers and Percy. I placed my hands on their chests.

"Okay down guard dogs. I think he gets it. He was just kidding okay? Go back to practicing. I'll score." The twins sent one last glare at Percy before walking back over to the mats. When they started to practice again I picked up the clip board. I sighed and sat down on Thalia's lap instead. She laughed and moved around to make herself more comfortable. I looked over at Percy.

"You shouldn't flirt with me you know. My brothers would kill you if you tried anything." Percy stared at the four wrestlers in the room and shrugged. His elbows were on his knees and he was leaning forward. He looked over at me.

"Do you like when I flirt with you?" I opened my mouth to say no but secretly I liked it a _little bit. _So I didn't say anything. Thalia smirked but wrote down two points for Jason. Percy continued without an answer.

"Cause I like flirting with you, and if you like when I flirt with you then that's all I care about." I nodded slowly and watched as Nick got a single leg on Nathan, bringing him to the mat. I wrote down two points for Nick. I patted Percy's shoulder.

"Well I'll attend your funeral then." He chuckled and turned to watch the practice just as Nathan got a reversal.

0~0~0~0~0

Two hours later the guys were heading upstairs to take showers. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as Thalia stood up and stretched.

"Man Annabeth I gotta give you credit. I'd hate to have to do that for an entire day." I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"Well it would be easier if you would just manage with me." Thalia stuck her hands up and shook her head.

"No way man. I'm not into commitment." I threw my hands in the air.

"Thalia it's not a boyfriend! It's an afterschool activity!" Thalia shrugged.

"Same thing!" I laughed and punched her shoulder. Percy stood up and rubbed his neck. I turned around to smile at him briefly. I walked over to the basement door and opened it. I put on my rubber boots and pointed to the stairs. **(It's like the Eric's basement from That '70s Show) **

"I have to feed Arabella and Lil' Sebastian. You two wanna come?" Thalia glanced at Percy then shook her head.

"Nah I was gonna get some juice from upstairs but Percy can go." She pushed him towards me and ran to the steps. I glared at her retreating form before walking up the stairs, not bothering waiting for Percy. I could hear his rapid footsteps behind me but ignored it as I whistled for Benny.

She ran to my side just as I started walking to the barn. Percy ran up next to me, causing me to increase my speed. He jogged a little to keep up with me.

"What's your deal? Why are you sprinting away from me?" I pointed to my boots.

"Can't really sprint in these Bud." He huffed and grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"Seriously what are you doing?"

"Going to feed my animals? And you're kind of preventing me from doing that so…" He rolled his eyes and grabbed my shoulders.

"No you're trying to avoid me."

"No I'm not." He let go of me and gestured forward.

"Fine then let me walk with you."

"Fine!" I slowed my pace to match his as we walked. Benny barked and ran ahead. Even she could sense the awkwardness.

"Now it's just awkward." I punched his shoulder.

"You're the one who wanted this!" He grabbed his shoulder and winced.

"No I didn't want the bruise and awkward. I wanted to hang out with you! And you're making it difficult!" I rolled my eyes and started walking a little faster.

"Good then maybe you'll leave me alone."

"Why would you want that? I thought we were friends!" I sighed.

"Yeah I guess we are but my brothers look like they want to kill you every time you even look at me. Consider this a favor. My life won't change and you can keep your limbs intact." Percy jogged next to me and I slowed down a little. I opened the barn doors and walked over to the locked stall where we kept the food.

"I don't care about your brothers. It's not like I'm grabbing your butt or anything. I'm just one friend talking to another." I scooped some grain for Arabella and placed them in her bowl. I brushed by Percy to open her stall.

"Maybe you should start caring. Look from 'one friend to another' I'm just telling you. They would try to hurt you." Arabella happily neighed when her food was placed in front of her. I rubbed her neck before heading back into the food stall to grab some hay for her. Percy watched my movements.

"Oh I don't doubt it. From what Thalia told me they're pretty good wrestlers, strong too." I nodded and walked back into Arabella's pen to spread the hay around.

"Yep. You don't get to state if you aren't good. Jay got fourth place his senior year. Nick and Nathan are going to place this year too. I guarantee you." Percy smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. I left the stall door open so Belle could leave to graze the field. I filled up Lil' Sebastian's bowl. Percy was still smiling at me, almost smugly.

"Right. Course they will. So…you ever have a boyfriend Annabeth?" I set the bowl down for my favorite mini horse and went to grab hay. I blew some stray curls out of my eyes.

"I don't see how that's any of your business?" Percy shrugged and rolled his lips as I spread out hay for Lil' Sebastian.

"I suppose it isn't. Just curious I guess. Have your brothers really scared away all the boys for seventeen years?" I wiped my hands on my sweats as I passed him. I walked over to the hose and turned on the water. As the water tub started to fill I smiled up at Percy.

"Well a few brave souls have gotten close but no one has done it yet. My brothers can be very scary when they wanna be. Besides if I were to ever be in a relationship not only would the guy have to get through my brothers but he would have to pass my secret test." I turned off the water and sighed. Finally done! Percy pushed himself off the stall he was leaning against and started to walk towards me.

"What secret test would one have to do?" I smirked at him and pressed a finger to my lip.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told now would it?" He returned my smirk and chuckled.

"No I guess not." I smiled up at him and a small shiver went down my spine when his green eyes locked with my grey.

"Exactly." He didn't respond. He just stared into my eyes, a soft smile on his face. My own started to form. When I realized what we were doing I coughed, a bit awkwardly and stuck a loose curl behind my ear.

"I uh…I need to feed Benny too." The dog in question barked in agreement and I bent down to pet her head. Percy nodded, a frown settled upon his face.

"Yeah…Of course. I should probably go check to see if Thalia got her…juice." I nodded slowly and opened the barn doors for him. He walked out but waited for me to shut them.

"Right…She really likes our apple juice." Percy smiled and chuckled lightly. He started to walk towards my house.

"Yeah. She does." I smiled too and he waved as he walked further. I stuck my hand up and watched him until some trees made him disappear. I didn't know I was still staring until Benny barked at my feet. She was smiling (Or the closest thing to a smile a dog can give) up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not you too! C'mon _man's best friend _let's get you some breakfast."

* * *

**_:)_**

**_So remember guys! Around five reviews and if you haven't checked out my poll yet be sure to do that! And read my other stories, they vary so you might like one more then others!_**


	4. Look To The Future

**Hey guys! So I got 20 reviews which is three more then I wanted so thanks! Luckily I'm able to update this story because I've had a couple of chapters already written up! This weekend my brother is graduating but I'll have time to update Music Will Save You and CWI. I've already started on CWI. **

******_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._**

_I'm looking forward to the future_

_And feeling grateful for the past._

_-Mike Rowe_

* * *

My eyes snapped open when the loud song blasted through our home speakers. I groaned to myself but the music only got louder. The clock read 6:30. I hate Mondays! But…I do love this song. I smiled to myself as I rolled out of bed. See instead of just calming waking us up in the morning my Dad blasts songs through our speakers. We each have one in our rooms. Even me! Mines small and in a small corner of my room.

"_Morning! Today's forecast calls for blue skies!" _

I ran my hand through my hair as the beat started. My door was opened a little and I could hear Nick and Nathan's complaints flood through the halls. I giggled and walked over to my closet. Hmm…First day of wrestling. What to wear? I shrugged and grabbed my favorite light blue jeans. The thighs were almost white. I danced a little as I searched for a shirt to wear. Obviously it had to be wrestling related. I sighed and grabbed my slightly dirty green T-shirt. It said 'Oh yeah? Let's take it to the mat!" On it in our school colors. Green and white. Kinda dull if you ask me.

The song continued playing as I brushed through my curls. I decided to leave them down but put a ponytail on my wrist just in case. Since I have to take off my shoes to wash the mat I put on my awesome I heart Wrestling socks. **(I have some…they're badass guys) **I checked my look in the mirror and nodded. I looked okay. There was a small zit on my forehead but I grabbed my concealer stick and rubbed it on.

I don't wear makeup almost ever. If it wasn't for Piper I wouldn't know how to even apply it. But when I have zits I like to cover them up. If I don't my brothers tease the crap out of me. After I was pleased with my appearance I carefully walked down the attic stairs. When I got to the upstairs I smiled when I saw Nick and Nathan were finally getting dressed. Alex wasn't in his room so he must be downstairs.

"_Mr. Blue Sky. Please tell us why you had to hide away for soo long!"_

I laughed when I saw my adorkable Dad dancing as he finished making our breakfast. It's now 6:45. Alex looked exhausted as he slumped in the kitchen chairs. I danced over to him. I sang along. I pointed at him.

"_Hey you with the pretty face! _

_Welcome to the human race!"_

Then my Dad joined in making Alex smile.

"_A celebration!_

_Mister Blue Sky's up there waiting_

_And today._

_Is the day we've waited for!"_

After we hit that note Nick and Nathan came down and my Dad dimmed the music.

"Good you guys are up! Here a big breakfast for my big wrestlers! Today's the day guys!" The boys and I all shared a smile at my Dad's excitement. Jay ran by to grab his keys. Someone was late for work.

"Hey good luck today guys! I'll see you later!" We all called a goodbye and soon the door shut. We talked and ate slowly. My brothers were basically talking about weights and who was coming back to the team and who wasn't 'man enough' for it.

"Yeah David's gonna play basketball this year. Can you believe it? He left wrestling for _basketball!" _Something else about my brothers. They really don't enjoy basketball. Maybe it's because the boys basketball players take up half of our practice gym. Or maybe it's because people enjoy watching basketball better then wrestling. I'm not fully sure.

"Come on guys. They guys on the basketball team aren't evil or anything. They have a love for a sport just like we do. Let's go we need to leave….Shot gun!" Nathan groaned. It's Nick's turn to drive. Nick grabbed the keys as I walked upstairs to brush my teeth.

"Guys we're losing her to basketball again." I rolled my eyes and yelled behind me.

"I played when I was 6 dude! It's not a bad sport!" Ignoring them I brushed my teeth and checked everything one more time before heading downstairs and grabbing my backpack. I gave my Dad a kiss on the head and went out to the car.

0~0~0~0~0

I sighed as I opened the car door. Jason and my brothers immediately started talking about, you guessed it, wrestling practice. Thalia and Piper rolled their eyes before following behind them. I stayed back a bit and watched them walk away.

I jumped when I felt a gentle hand touched my shoulder. Turning to my left I saw Percy standing next to me. I haven't talked to him since he watched as I fed the horses. Thalia left after she got her juice and he went with her. I gulped a little when I saw his striking green eyes.

"Oh hey Percy." He gave me a slightly confused smile but greeted me. We fell into step with each other as I walked with him to the office.

"So welcome to Goode! It's uh…an interesting school." Percy looked down at his new class schedule and slowly nodded.

"Yeah seems like it. Hey what do you have for first?"

"I'm a TA for Mr. Loran." Percy smiled in relief and showed me his classes. Hmm he has Mr. Loran for math first period. I noticed that I also have lunch and 5th period with him.

"Oh cool c'mon I'll show you where his room is. Maybe he'll let me show you your other classes." Percy raised an eyebrow as he followed me down the hall.

"You're being nicer to me. What gives?" I chuckled and looked over at him.

"Would you rather have me be a jerk to you?" He shook his head and smiled charmingly over at me.

"Nah I like nice Annabeth. I was just wondering what made her appear today." I shrugged.

"Wrestling starts today. I'm in a pretty good mood." Percy nodded slowly and glanced at all our sports posters.

"What other sports are happening right now?"

"Boys basketball." Percy smiled as we turned a corner.

"Sweet! I love basketball. You think I could get onto the team?" I shrugged and led him down the hall.

"How should I know? I've never seen you play. I didn't even know you liked basketball."

"Yep. Swimming and basketball. Jason is football and wrestling. Weird right?" I nodded. It was a little weird but hey it's okay to like different sports. I stopped outside of Mr. Loran's room and Percy held the door open as I walked in.

"Hey Mr. Loran! You got fresh meat!" The man smiled at me before nodding at Percy. They got introduced and Mr. Loran agreed to let us see Percy's other classes as long as we were back before class ended. We headed to the office first to get Percy a basketball form. I chuckled to myself. My brothers would hit me if they knew I was helping a basketball player!

"Oh you're Percy Jackson right? Your paperwork is already turned in." Percy gave me a look and I shook my head. I'm not sure how that's possible.

"I don't know." Mrs. Ivy smiled and showed him the green packet.

"You're all ready to go. Your Mom and cousins helped you out." I smiled and Percy did too. We walked out of the office and I started to show him his second period.

"That was nice of Jason and Thalia. Now you can just go straight to practice after school." Percy nodded and was quiet for a minute before he not so secretly moved a little closer to me. He was looking at his schedule but I could tell he was giving me all his attention.

"Yeah… So where does wrestling practice take place?" I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him away from me.

"You're a dork but yeah the wrestlers and basketball players share a gym." Percy smiled and moved back to stand next to me. I showed him where his second period would be and then led him to his third. On our way to his fourth I ran into Alex and Rachel. They both had large piles of papers in their hands.

"Hey guys. What's with the papers?" Rachel was struggling to hold all of hers so I grabbed a handful and she smiled gratefully at me.

"Oh we're just turning these into the president. It's just essays students did on what they are thankful for. To celebrate thanksgiving we're hanging em around the school." I nodded and smiled at Percy as he grabbed a handful of papers from Alex.

"Oh that's cool. Want us to go with you?" Alex nodded and he and Percy started walking ahead of Rachel and I. The red head nudged me.

"So what are you and Mr. Greek God doing out of class?" I rolled my eyes. Sure he's attractive but _greek god? _Well….okay maybe he could pass for one.

"He's new remember? I TA for his first period and was showing him around." Rachel smiled and made a mock understanding look.

"Mmhmm sure." I gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"Seriously! I was just showing him the school."

"Well if I was in your position I would show him the corner of the C wing." I gave her a weird look.

"What why? He doesn't have any classes in that wing. Besides couples go there all the time to-" I gagged and flicked her in the head.

"Gross Rach. I've known the guy for three days. I'm not gonna make out with him." Rachel shrugged in a 'your loss' kind of way.

"Okay that's fine. I'm not saying I wouldn't though." I opened the office doors and awkwardly followed her. Sure Rachel was my friend but she was acting weird…I guess I was too because I had this tight feeling in my stomach and for some reason Rachel was annoying me. I felt like I needed to hit her…but why?

I felt the papers being taken out of my hands and I snapped out of my little Annabeth thought bubble. Percy was chuckling, his hands slightly grazing mine as he took the papers.

"You okay there Annabeth?" I shook my head a little and smiled sheepishly. Before I could reply Alex popped his head out from around the corner.

"She's fine. She was just in her Annabeth thought bubble." I pointed to Alex and nodded as if to say 'he got it' Percy smirked and mouthed 'Annabeth thought bubble?'

"What? I think all the time. That's how I function. I'm a logic and reasoning type of girl." Percy handed the papers to Alex. Rachel was staring at us.

"So…a nerd?" I gasped and punched Percy's shoulder. He winced and he should have. I don't punch softly. I could see Alex smile.

"No! I'm _not _a nerd! It's called being a logical thinker!" Alex shook his head.

"Annabeth you're a nerd."

"Well so are you!" Percy and Alex started laughing and Rachel walked over to us smiling. She patted my shoulder.

"It's okay Annabeth I love you and your nerdyness." I laughed and she gave me a hug. That tightening feeling in my stomach went away. Rachel's weird but she's one of my best friends.

"At least somebody loves me!" Rachel nodded and we high fived. Which soon just turned into a hand hug. When Alex was done putting the papers away we left the office. Percy and I said our goodbyes and I started to lead him back to Mr. Loran.

"After fourth you'll have lunch-I have that with you- then we'll walk to fifth period together. I'll show you your sixth period after that." Percy nodded and we fell silent until we reached the classroom. I took my seat at my TA desk and Percy sat towards the front as Mr. Loran continued his lesson. I clicked my pen and got grading.

0~0~0~0~0

I sighed as I sat down at our normal lunch table. Jason had his arm around Piper and Thalia was copying some notes for her next class. Two wrestlers, Jared and Steve were talking about a certain boss on Dark Souls two. It's kind of funny but most of the wrestlers are huge gamer nerds. It's adorable. I noticed Percy wasn't here yet but I thought better then to ask where he was. Thalia would get the wrong idea.

As soon as I sat down I regretted it.

"Crap I forgot my journal in my locker." Thalia sniffed and shrugged, never taking her eyes off the notes she was copying.

"Okay go get it then. I'll save your seat." I thanked her and got up quickly. I needed my journal to write down what I did in school today. I also need to make a note to myself that I have to study for the big bone test I have in two days. I rounded the corner to get to my locker but froze. Percy was leaning against some lockers, mine included while talking to three cheerleaders. They were already in their uniforms for today.

During the first thirty minutes of sixth period we're gonna have an assembly. Cheerleaders do their little whore dances then we move on to actual school business. To make matters worse, Percy wasn't just talking to any cheerleaders. He was talking to Brittany and her followers. Gods its annoying how cliché it is. Bitchy cheerleaders. Most of them aren't bad, just normal girls but these three…..Gods these three take things to seriously.

Let's start with the followers. Nicole and Jessica. Jessica is a _simple _girl. She's a beautiful red head, her green eyes are bright…but her mind could use some sharpening. She could tell you what the new color of the season was but not what two plus two equals. It's sometimes frustrating trying to have a conversation with her. She follows Brittany around constantly. It's almost like Brittany does her thinking for her. I feel bad for Jessica sometimes.

Nicole too is beautiful. I don't understand how the gods gave these three undeserving girls great looks when their insides couldn't be uglier. She has dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. I don't know how she does it but the girl manages to constantly have her hair perfect….It's annoying. Nicole is smart. She knows Brittany is a terrible person. She knows that being a bitchy cheerleader is going to earn her enemies and she knows she's a follower. She could be the leader but I think she's too afraid of Brittany to try.

Brittany Sanders is the Queen Bee of the squad and the leader of her little posse. Blessed with black hair and blue eyes, she's beautiful on the outside. Cold, rotten and spoiled on the inside. Her Dad's rich and she makes sure everybody knows it. She's awful to everybody. On Friday she pushed a small freshman girl down just because she looked at her the 'wrong way' During Nathan's junior year he dated her for three months, one of his longest records, but broke up with her after he saw how rude she is to me. I swear the girl hates me. It just added fire to the flames when she found out 'the love of her life' dumped her because of me. My brother was and never will be the love of her life. One can only pray a girl like Brittany even has a chance at love.

Instead of watching as Brittany's hand slowly crept up Percy's chest I walked over to them and coughed to make my presence known. Brittany turned to glare at me and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Anna_bleh_?" Oh did I mention we have cute little nicknames for each other? I guess it just comes with the whole hating each other thing. I pointed to the locker she has Percy pressed against.

"Well…First off you're blocking my locker and secondly I don't think this poor soul wants you to dry hump him against said lockers. So why don't you just step off _Bitchney." _ Brittany's glare intensified but I stood my ground. Her hand dropped from Percy's chest and she snapped her fingers.

"Girls let's go! It's getting to _nerdy _in this hallway." I rolled my eyes at the lame insult and she threw a kiss over her shoulder to Percy. He seemed paralyzed. His eyes were slightly wide and his breathing was slow. I puffed out my cheeks a little awkwardly. He's still in front of my locker….

"Um…" His green eyes snapped over to me and I looked downwards. I was a little nervous to make eye contact with him though I'm not sure why. He silently moved off my locker and I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I gave him a sideways glance as I put in my combination.

"What for?" He gestured down the hall then grabbed his shirt where Brittany's hands were.

"For saving me or whatever. I just came over here to grab my lunch and _boom! _I'm pressed up against a locker with a random girl asking me what my weekend plans are." My locker opened and I grabbed my journal. When I saw my small whiteboard was a little smudged I erased the words and grabbed my marker. As I spoke I wrote what the week plans were.

"Well Brittany tends to come on too strong I guess. But seriously, if you ever date her you can throw away the idea of us being friends." I could see Percy out of the corner of my eye. He scoffed and shook his head, holding up his hands.

"Yeah no thanks. Sure she's hot but that was a little too much for me." I rolled my eyes and tossed my marker back into my locker before slamming it. I tucked my journal under my arm and gave Percy an annoyed look.

"Okay new rule. Never use the word 'hot' to describe Brittany unless your agreeing that she's a Satan spawn." I brushed past him and started to walk down the hall. I flipped to a new page in my journal as Percy appeared next to me.

"Um… Okay sure…But what was up witph you too? Seems like you guys hate each other."

"Maybe 'cause we do?" Percy nodded and poked my shoulder.

"Yeah but why?" I shrugged as we entered the lunchroom.

"I don't know she kind of hated me from the start but things really took off when Nathan broke up with her because she was constantly rude to me." Percy frowned as I sat down. I stole a pencil from Thalia and started to write down neatly the homework I had to do tonight. I organized it by classes. I circled test prep. I really need to pass that bones test.

"Yo Perce! Come meet some of the basketball guys!" Percy and I looked at each other. Jason was waving over at us trying to get Percy to get up. I smiled and tilted my head in Jason's direction, encouraging him to go. Percy rolled his lips but stood up anyway. Thalia looked over at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and stole half of her sandwich.

0~0~0~0~0

I winced as Thalia and I walked into the crowded gym. It was time for the assembly. I scanned the crowd looking for a place to sit. Our bleachers were divided. One bleacher was for freshman and sophomores and the second one is for upper classman. I could see Nick and Nathan sitting with a couple of their friends on the senior side. I adjusted the strap of my shoulder bag and followed Thalia into the stands. Rachel and Piper were there. Jason was sitting with my brothers. I smiled at them as I sat down. I was next to Thalia and the stairs were to my right.

"Hey guys. You seen Alex?" Piper nodded and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Alex, Percy and a tan guy with a small goatee talking excitedly about something. I think his name was Grover. Percy must have sensed my stare because he looked down at me and smiled. I blushed a little at being caught and quickly turned around.

"So wait what is this assembly for?" I shrugged and looked over at Thalia and Rachel. Nether were paying attention. Rachel was drawing and Thalia was reading one of her creepy death books.

"I don't know. I think it's just to talk about the sports coming up? Oh and the breaks." Piper nodded and I slowly leaned back into my backpack. Everyone was still talking, mostly the freshman so it took our principle a couple of minutes to get everyone to quiet down. Once he finally did he sighed into the microphone.

"Great thank you students. So as you all know before we officially start our assembly our wonderful Goode cheerleaders perform for us! So everyone give it up for the Goode cheerleaders!" I rolled my eyes as Brittany and all the peppy cheerleaders danced out to the middle of the gym. I really don't see the point in this. Percy, Alex and Grover by now had moved down to the bleacher right behind us. I leaned back against Alex's legs and he patted my head.

Our cheerleaders make a mix of the most popular songs that week and blend them together to dance too. It's pretty annoying because all the 'popular' songs are pop or rap. Now don't get me wrong some pop songs I can enjoy but I'm more into bands that have talent instead of auto tune. When the dance was finally over I sighed but clapped slowly. The principle cleared his throat a bit awkwardly before speaking into the mic.

"Er…Well okay. Thank you girls that was great. Now to move onto some important matters. So as you know Thanksgiving is coming up pretty soon. Due to our winter sports starting later then originally planned Wrestling and Basketball will have practice every day of the break except for Thanksgiving." There were a few groans but cheers from the senior side. Yep that's expected. This is some of these kids last year doing sports! Of course they would want to do it as much as possible.

"Right so since our Wrestling coaches can't be here doing the school day due to their jobs why don't we have a couple wrestlers come up to tell us this seasons expectations?" My brothers instantly stood up and I chuckled to myself. Alex was down there first but waited until Nick and Nathan caught up to grab the microphone. He gave me a smirk and my eyes widened.

"Well since Jay graduated a couple years ago you only have four Chases on this year's team. C'mon Annabeth we can't represent Wrestling without you!" I shook my head repeatedly and my hands to signal no but my brothers just got the crowd to egg me on. I _really _don't like a lot of attention. Eventually Thalia grabbed me by the arm and pushed me down the steps. I stumbled but slowly walked next to my brothers. I nervously tried to hide behind them. Nick took the microphone.

"Great now that she's down here we can tell you about how kick ass this year's season is going to be! We got great seniors who have been wrestling for years ready to place at state. We have juniors ready to prove to the seniors that they'll be able to handle things when we're gone. We also have the sophomores to practice and get ready for the next two years and we have freshman who….can fill up any empty weight classes!" The freshman booed but everyone else laughed or snickered. I shuffled in my spot and Alex poked Nick in the back. He jerked but smiled over at me.

"Now here's my sister Annabeth! She _loves _public speaking." I glared at him as he shoved the microphone into my hands. I wasn't sure what to say but when I laughed when I heard Thalia yell.

"C'mon Little Chase! Where's your awesome speech?" I rolled my eyes but cleared my throat before speaking.

"So um…I'm not used to this but uh…" Everyone was looking around not really paying attention. C'mon Annabeth. You're here so you're going to be heard. My voice no longer was shaky instead it was determined.

"Look everyone here knows my family history. You know I could tell you what move you should use if you only had a minute left in your match and you were down by three but I couldn't tell you what top would go with your jeans. I've known the coaches and most of the members on this team forever. I can promise you that we'll get to state, we'll place and we'll leave a mark on history. People will know who Goode High School is!" The crowd cheered and I smiled nervously before handing our Principle Master the microphone. I grabbed my backpack before they could start talking about basketball and left the gym in a hurry.

I was speed walking through the hall and towards my sixth period English class. I'm gonna have to be there in a few minutes anyway. The door was slightly open when I got there and I slowly walked in. I sat down at my desk and dropped my bag next to me. I sighed and sat there for a minute enjoying the quiet. I grabbed the needed materials for the class and waited.

After about two minutes the door slowly opened. A mob of black hair poked through and I resisted an urge to groan. Percy smiled over at me and walked over to the desk in front of mine. He sat down on top of it, his feet in the chair.

"Hey there Little Chase." I gave him a look and he chuckled.

"What are you doing here Percy?" He shrugged and started to play with a random pencil.

"I dunno. You just left the gym pretty quickly. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine and don't have a reason not to be." He didn't flinch when I snapped at him. He kept his amused look.

"Well that's good. But I think your lying-"

"What? No I'm not!"

"-and I think you don't really enjoy big crowds."

I sighed and placed my head on the desk.

"Yeah I'm not a fan. I'm not shy, I just don't like a lot of attention."

Percy nodded.

"Well if it means anything…I liked your speech. It was better than the basketball one…"

When I didn't say anything Percy just continued.

"And…I don't think you should feel embarrassed or anything. I think it's cool that you know more about Wrestling then being a girl." I looked up to glare up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes widen and he quickly shook his hands.

"No wait I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I think it's cool that you so passionate about a sport. And girly girls can annoy me." I nodded slowly. I don't care anymore.

"Okay…Uh thanks I guess." He slowly sank down in the seat in front of me and gave me a soft smile. Our eyes connected and found myself drowning in green. The bell rang loudly and I jumped at the sudden noise. Percy cleared his throat and stood up. He walked over to the door and paused.

"You know… I'm not the best at fashion or whatever…. but I think you did okay matching your top and jeans. Three points Chase. You might have won the game." He spoke softly. I chuckled and ran my finger over the desk.

"They're called matches, not games….But I wouldn't expect a_ basketball_ player like you to understand Jackson." I shot back with a bit of a teasing tone. He laughed and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you around Beth."

0~0~0~0~0

I smiled as I walked into the gym. Excitement was evident. All the guys in here were all in shorts and T- shirts. Their shoes depended on whether they were going to the mat or the gym floor. Nick and Nathan were tying their shoelaces when they smiled over at me. Alex was talking to one of the coaches. I excitedly looked around for Coach Jeff. He's the head coach and my best friend! Well… He's mine but I'm not his. I love to tease him and he loves to make fun of me. For an overweight guy he can really run! I learned that the hard way… I also can't start cleaning the mats until he gives me his keys to unlock the wrestling closet. The second head coach, Coach Russell handed me a clipboard. He gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to see you back Little Chase. Here's the attendance sheet." I nodded and fished a pen out of my backpack. When I got one out Piper walked through the gym doors and over to me. She had two smoothies in her hand. She handed me the strawberry banana one and smiled.

"Thanks Piper. You're the best. You sticking around today?" She shook her head sadly.

"No sorry. I just wanted to drop this off for you. Dad's waiting outside. I'm gonna go say bye to Jason though." I made a kissy face at her. She rolled her eyes before saying goodbye. I took a sip of my smoothie and started to check off names. There were at least ten freshman names that I didn't know but I just skipped those and marked off my brothers and my name. Well my name was Little Chase on the clipboard.

"Heads up midget!" My right head reached up to grab the keys that were flying towards my face. I smiled brightly when I saw Coach Jeff laughing in the doorway.

"One day Little Chase I promise. It's gonna nail ya right in the face." I nodded and set down the clipboard.

"So you've been saying. I'll go get the stuff." He nodded and walked onto the mat. I grabbed my smoothie and the keys. I got the med kit and the blood kit first then went back to grab the mop and cleaner. When I walked back into the gym I saw Percy talking to Alex and Nick. I slowly walked over and all three boys smiled.

"Hey Percy…Getting ready for basketball?" He nodded and looked up at the clock. It was 2:34 we had until 2:40 to get ready. He cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later okay? I don't want to distract the lady from her wrestling duties!" I rolled my eyes but waved as he ran off. Nick was giving me a weird look as Alex walked away.

"What Nick?" He didn't say anything. He just gave me another weird look and turned his back to me and walked onto the mat. Okay whatever weirdo?I squealed as two hands poked my sides. I turned around and came face to face with one of my favorite wrestlers.

"Cole!" Cole is one of my brother's old friends. Jay convinced him to try wrestling and he fell in love with it. He's a senior this year along with the twins so sadly this will be my last year with him. Cole is pretty tall but he politely bends down to hug me. His dirty blond hair was falling into his sparking blue eyes. I leaned up to hug him but he had other ideas. He picked me up and spun me around, making my laugh echo through the gym. When he set me down I was in the middle of the mat, the coaches and wrestlers surrounding me. My eyes widened.

"Cole you traitor!" Coach Jeff smiled evilly. He snapped his fingers and the twins grabbed me. Alex and the rest of the team were laughing. A couple of the basketball boys stopped to see what was happening. Coach Jeff walked over to me.

"Well well well….What do we have here hmm? Big bad Annabeth Chase is in the middle of the mat. It's the beginning of the season. Do you know what this means Annabeth?" I shook my head almost pleadingly. I tried to get free from my brothers grasp but they were too strong.

"Don't do this Jeff. Think of the good times! We can have those times again Jeff! C'mon we're buddies! You don't wanna do this do you?" He pretended to think about it for a minute before he glanced at the coaches and team. Everyone was nodding. I groaned and Jeff whistled.

Soon a large team of forty wrestlers were piled on top of me. I could faintly hear Jeff yelling 'dog pile' before I was jumped. Someone's elbow was in the back of my knee and somebody else's balls were a little too close to my face.

"Jeff! Someone's man jewels are too close to the money maker!" I tried wiggling under everyone but it didn't work well. I could hear Nathan's hearty chuckle.

"Sorry Annabeth. I thought you would be used to my man jewels by now." My eyes widened and I screamed, though it was slightly muffled. Jeff finally called everyone off and slowly the light was seeping through. When everyone was off of me I glared at Jeff.

"Uncalled for!" He shrugged and smiled at me. I smelt myself and frowned when I smelt nothing but sweat, cheap deodorant and tears….though the last one might have been from me. I took off my shoes and handed Cole the cleaner for him to spray the mat with. He gave me a sheepish smile and I glared at him.

"You have lost my trust Cole." He smiled and began to spray the mat as the other wrestlers began to run around the gym for laps. The basketball boys were passing me to get to the gym doors leading outside. Percy was last and smiled at me. Though I probably looked awful now I smiled back. When he passed he whispered good luck in my ear making me chuckle.

I readied the mop and followed Cole as he sprayed. He gave me a small smile.

"So who's the boy toy whispering in your ear? Do your brothers and I need to go kick his ass?" I shook my head and continued pushing the large mat forward.

"No you do not! And don't call him a boy toy. I met the guy three days ago. He's Thalia and Jason's cousin. He's moving down here." Cole nodded and gave me a big grin.

"He'll be your boy toy soon enough. He's got the hots for ya. Oh by the way happy birthday!" I smiled and rolled my eyes as we finished the last mat.

"Shut up Cole. And thanks, though you're a little late." He shrugged and held up a finger.

"Maybe but its better late than never. One sec let me go get your present." I nodded and he ran into the locker room. I put the mop and cleaner away and walked back into the gym. The wrestlers were almost done with their warm up. Cole normally helps me wash the mat so he warms up beforehand. Cole came running back out and handed me a large paper wrapped box. He kissed my head. He's pretty much the only guy who's not related to me allowed to do that.

"Happy late birthday! I gotta get to practice but open it." I nodded and smiled as he ran off. I sat down on the gym floor, my back to the wall as I slowly unwrapped the gift. My smile widened when I saw the two connected photo frames. One the left was a picture from when Nick, Nathan and Cole were just going into middle school wrestling. Jay, Alex and I were in the picture too though. We all looked so young! Cole was giving Alex bunny ears, the twins had their backs against one another's and were holding out their fingers, pretending they were guns. I was standing in front of Jay with his arms wrapped around me. I remember when I was younger Jay was my hero. Maybe it was because he's five years older or because he was just so cool back then.

On the right side of the frame was a picture from last year. We're standing outside the large dome where our state events take place. Behind us was a large banner that said 2012- 2013 Wrestling. The twins got into state though they didn't place. Cole got 8th in state last year for the 195 weight class. In this picture you could see Cole's medal on his chest. He was giving me a piggy back ride. Jay had his arm around Alex and the twins were giving each other bunny ears, cause they're dorks. We were all smiling happily at the camera. At the top of the frames it said.

"Always remember where you've been. It'll help guide you to where you're going."

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? So I know annabethchase999 does this (She has awesome stories.) I'm gonna start asking three questions at the end of each chapter. It's supposed to see how well you guys pay attention! ;) If you get the answers write I'll give you a shout out!**

**1)What song was playing when Annabeth woke up? **

**2) What does Jay do for a living? **

**3) Who's 'man jewels' were in Annabeth's face during the dog pile?**

**:) So let's see who can get those right! Anyway I also wanted to say that this story is going to be picking up soon. It's happy now which is good but I have a plan for this story. And just like my life did this story is going to instantly turn and Annabeth's life is going to be flipped around. This story is mostly about how Annabeth deals with everything. The drama and angst and just ugh is going to be starting within the next couple of chapters. **

**Be prepared. **


	5. Drunken Kisses

**Hey guys! So I was going to update Saturday but long story short I had a seizure on Friday and spent the rest of the day in the hospital. Then on Saturday I had my brothers graduation. The whole story is on the newest chapter of Controlling What's Inside if you want to read it but anyway. I will be updating Music Will Save You within the next couple of days. My school year ends tomorrow so yay!  
This chapter is pretty long. I basically combined two!  
**

**I don't own PJO:**

_"Don't ever forget what someone says to you_

_While they're drunk, because drunk words_

_Are sober thoughts." _

_-unknown_

* * *

Practice went pretty normally. They talked about expectations and weights and basically everything you would ever need to know about wrestling for an hour and a half. There was only about forty five minutes of actual wrestling. But they just did the basics. Take downs, single legs, double legs. You know the usual. Ten minutes before practice was over I walked into the laundry room to fold the towels that I pulled out of the dryer. All of the guys had to shower before going home. It helps them stay virus free and others. You have ringworm? You don't wrestle.

The basketball boys got out around fifteen minutes ago. I left the door open while I was folding. Part of me secretly wished Percy would see me and come in and talk. I don't know what is it about him but I get this weird tingle in my stomach when he's around. I miss the tingle.

While I was in my Annabeth thought bubble I didn't notice that I started humming. I folded the last of the towels and turned around to leave the room. I almost dropped the towels when I saw Percy leaning against the doorway, an amused expression on his face.

"Were you spying on me?" He didn't answer. His amused expression never leaving his face. I got slightly irritated and rolled my eyes. I tried brushing past him but he wouldn't move.

"Excuse me sir you're blocking my only exit." He raised an eyebrow. This kid isn't even doing anything and he's already bothering me.

"Well that was a polite way to ask me to move." I rolled my eyes again and tried to forcefully shove my way out.

"I can tell you the rude way. Move your fat ass out of the door!" Percy shrugged and moved forward. I stumbled but luckily didn't fall. I glared at him and moved to take a step but Percy spoke again.

"I think I like the nice Annabeth better than this one." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I turned to faced him.

"I'm just one Annabeth!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. You act so hot and cold. One minute you like me, we're friends maybe some flirting then next you act like I destroyed the wrestling team and you hate me. Nothing but glares and hard tones with that Annabeth." He crossed his arms over his chest after he made his point. I instantly felt bad, I have kind of been sending mixed signals with him.

"Okay! Okay you made your point. I'm sorry. I just…I don't know how to feel about you yet. I don't know what you're about…So the 'nice' Annabeth is open to giving you a shot but the…other Annabeth is just trying to protect me by pushing you away. I guess I need to find a middle ground." Percy was quiet for a minute before he pointed at me.

"So your saying you can't decide whether you like me or not?"

"Uh…I guess?" Percy smirked and I instantly frowned. Crap I didn't mean for it sound like I _liked _him.

"Not in that-"

"Okay I'll let you decide then. Just putting it out there that's not gonna make me leave you alone. Who knows maybe if I push you enough maybe someday you'll love me." I scoffed and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't love you." Percy started to walk away but first he winked at me.

"That's why I said someday." I watched him walk down the hall, my tongue was poking the inside of my red cheek.

I walked back into the gym. The wrestlers were all waiting for me. They all grabbed a towel and left towards the locker room. Alex was the last one to grab one. When he approached me he gently touched my shoulder.

"Hey you okay? Your face is red." I didn't want to repeat what just happened so I nodded as he moved to walk by me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He nodded and grabbed the last towel. I made sure everything was put away before walking back out into the hall. Jeff waved as he passed me. As I waited my phone buzzed. My Dad was calling me.

"Hello?"

"_Oh great Annabeth! Hey do you think you could come down to the office for a little while? One of our secretaries called in sick." _

"Right now? Dad it's 5 on a Monday. I don't know…"

"_I know it's late and I'm sorry. But please Annie?"_

I sighed and rubbed my face. I guess I could work on homework there…

"Okay fine I'll be there soon."

"_Great thanks! Love you."  
_"Love you too…."

He hung up right after that and I texted Thalia.

_**Hey u think u can give me a ride 2 the dentist office? **_

I started to walk outside when I received a text.

_**I guess…Can I get some ice cream on the way? I'm having a craving.**_

I laughed and texted her back telling her that would be okay. I walked down towards the front of the school. She was only two minutes away. I texted all three of my brothers to tell them where I was going and Thalia's car pulled up. I got in quickly and she smiled. She turned on the radio and we drove the forty minute drive to my Dad's office.

0~0~0~0~0

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as the clock struck 9:30. I don't know why I was so exhausted but I'm about ready to pass out. Thalia stayed with me for about an hour but had to leave early. My Dad said he had to take care of paperwork in the back but that was around an hour ago. We're supposed to be gone by now! I groaned as I sat up.

"Dad! What are you doing? C'mon let's go!" I heard the sound of something hitting the ground and his stumbled reply that he would be here in a minute. Soon even three minutes later he came around the counter. I raised an eyebrow at his appearance. His hair was slightly messed up and it looked like his shirt was put on wrong. He caught my gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"I spilled my juice on my shirt and was trying to put on a new one when you yelled at me." I laughed and fixed his hair. My Dad is constantly spilling things. He sent me a smile and we headed to the elevator to go home.

0~0~0~0~0

When I walked through the door I was greeted by all my brothers. They were eating take out on our couches and watching Parks and Recreation. Jay yelled out to me as I walked into the kitchen.

"There's a box for you in the fridge!" I almost cried out in joy when I was met with a panda express box in the fridge. I smiled when I saw the chow mien and orange chicken. The best food ever and it was all _mine. _I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Nick on the couch. I pulled a blue fuzzy blanket over me and wiggled my toes. Dad waved as he headed upstairs.

Benny walked over to me and started to whine. I laughed and quietly snuck her some of my chicken before my brothers could notice. I sighed as I leaned back against our soft couch. Jay turned up the TV up a bit. I smiled to myself.

Life's good.

0~0~0~0~0

**(Four days have passed. It's now Friday.)**

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as my brothers and I piled into the car. Finally today's over! Even though it's Friday it seemed to drag on forever. Nathan sighed as he started the engine. Practice had been pretty intense today; I don't see why they did that. Tomorrow is the first Saturday of the wrestling season. This means the team has an all-day tournament. It's not a _huge _deal but it's not just something you skip. It's kind of an 'here's what you can expect' thing.

As a manager I'm required to go.

What sucks is the tournament tomorrow is going to be hours away, so to get there on time at eight, we need to get up at four in the morning. It's seriously the worst thing in the world.

As the car slowly started to move I closed my eyes and leaned against the window. I already had my headphones in but I was barely paying attention to the song. Soon I could feel myself drifting off.

I groaned when I felt myself being lifted. Keeping my eyes closed I mumbled.

"What's going on?" I could feel whoever was carrying me tighten their grip and we began walking. I slightly bounced in their arms with each step. I could hear Sophie giggling.

"Aw Jay you're too sweet. Carrying your sister to bed?" Sophie asked in a baby voice. I smiled. My brother's the best. Now I don't have to worry about walking. Jay grunted as he stepped up our porch steps.

"Yeah yeah I'm a total sweetie. Can you open the door? I'll drop her if I try to." I could hear our first front door open then the second. We have two front doors. There is a glass one on the outside and behind it is our wooden front door. So we could open the wooden door and see whoever was outside through the glass door. It's a safety thing I guess.

When we were inside I could Jay curse under his breath.

"Dammit….You sleep in the attic. I have to carry you up two sets of stairs." I moved my hand up to grip his shoulder. Sleepily I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you…" He sighed and I smiled. I won.

"I love you too. That's the only reason I'm doing this baby sister."

After a very annoying struggle my brother finally got me into bed. I was wearing sweats and a T-shirt so I didn't bother changing. I just snuggled into the covers and Jay gave me a light kiss on the head before turning off the light and shutting the door. Benny was lying on her dog bed but I called her softly and she instantly jumped up on my bed. She started out lying at my feet but eventually her body was curled up next to mine. The extra warmth was enough to lure me to sleep instantly.

0~0~0~0~0

After eleven hours of wrestling and scoring matches I was finally home. It was around 10:30 and I was about ready to pass out in the hall. One of the worst things about wrestling season is the lack of sleep you get every week. My brothers and I all filed to our rooms in a zombie like state. Jay and my parents were sleeping when we came inside. Once my bed was in few I sighed in relief. I dove for it and bounced a little when I landed on it. I wrapped my warm blankets around myself and soon fell asleep.

0~0~0~0~0

_RING! RING! RING!_

I groaned loudly as my annoying phone's ringer echoed off my walls. When I opened my eyes it was insanely dark. I felt around my side table for my phone. After a couple of seconds of knocking stuff over I found it. I blinked as the bright light hit my eyes. I didn't see the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice was thick with sleep. I could hear loud party music in the background and drunken laughter. I sat up and tiredly rubbed my eyes.

"Annabeth! _Annie_-beth. You've got a funny name you know that? It's like two names combined!" Thalia's voice was slurred but I could still make out what she was saying. I pulled away from my phone and checked the time. It was 1:30 in the fricken morning!

"Thalia? Where are you? Are you drunk?" I couldn't hear her reply. Only more music and laughter.

"I'm out partying! Cause I'm no nerd! Unlike _somebbooddyy!" _My eyes narrowed at her response but the rational part of me reminded me she was drunk. I took a calming breath and tried to reason with her again. Something could happen to her when she's this drunk.

"Thalia please. Where are you? I want to party too. Tell me where you are." Thalia laughed loudly into the receiver and I winced.

"I'm at Dylan Matthews party! Duh! The Pipes and I have been telling you about it for weeks!" It's true they did. But as I told them every time they reminded me we had a wrestling tournament the day before and couldn't go. You can't go to parties like that and not get drunk. Getting drunk is not something I want. I sighed as I got out of bed. I need to go get her.

"Okay Thals. I'm coming. Why don't you go hang out in the bathroom for a while okay? Or at least until I get there. Lock the door and don't let anyone in besides me okay?" I waited for her response as I changed. My light blue skinny jeans and black tank top. I slipped on my light zip up jacket but left it unzipped. I placed my hair in a ponytail.

"Okay _Annie-_Beth." I rolled my eyes but hung up and grabbed my Dad's keys. I slowly crept down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Benny perked up. I shhhed her as I approached. I slowly opened the front doors and Benny ran out. I locked them and turned to the car. I whistled for Benny and she was at my side.

"C'mon Benny. Let's go get Thalia." She barked in agreement and I rubbed her ears. I opened the passenger seat for her and she instantly jumped in. I giggled to myself and got into the driver's side. I placed my phone next to my leg. When I got the car turned on I quickly pulled out of the driveway.

I rolled down the window for Benny but the cold air was getting to me. As I neared the Matthew house I gasped. Kids were passed out everywhere. What the hell? I parked about half a block away and pointed at Benny.

"Stay here girl. Guard the car. I'll be right back." She barked and licked my hand. I smiled at her and grabbed my phone and keys. I instantly locked the door as soon as I shut it and ran to the house.

As soon as I opened the door the music hit me in the face. It's quieter outside with the doors closed. Couples were grinding and I held back a grimace. Kids in the kitchen were completely wasted and I could see beer bottles and cans everywhere. The smell was apparent. As I scanned the crowd I sighed when I saw a familiar mop of black hair. I worked my way over to him and sighed in relief when it was indeed Percy.

Over the last couple of days I kept my promise and I suppose Percy did too. I was nicer to him, but mean when needed. Percy kept up with the flirting. Though I didn't see much of him on Friday. He made the varsity basketball team on Thursday and all Friday jocks and the cheerleaders were surrounding him. I left him alone to enjoy the popularity. Over the span of the last few days I figured out I enjoyed having Percy around. I like his dorkiness and his charming smile. He just has a lot of qualities I seem to enjoy. Sometimes he makes me want to sock him in the jaw but he always makes up for it with that smile of his. When I reached him I tapped his shoulder. He sharply turned around and I froze.

"Annabeth! You're here." I frowned at the smell coming from his breath. Well then, Thalia wasn't the only one drunk. He stumbled lightly but I steadied him. He placed one hand on my shoulder as I held the other.

"C'mon Percy we need to leave. Thalia is waiting and Benny is in the car." He smiled and leaned into me some more. I decided to lead him out to the car and then go back in for Thalia. I can't handle two drunk friends at once.

"You and that dog are just adorable! You're cute Annabeth." I smiled despite myself. His words were slurred of course but I still smiled. As we got closer to the car and further from the party I started to relax a bit.

"Thank you. Now c'mon we're almost there." He easily let me take him to the car but he was putting a lot of his weight on me. I had to stop to take a breath. He smiled down at me but I didn't find comfort in it. It's not the one he gives me when he's sober.

"You're so nice. Anna-beth. So so nice! And pretty too. You're beauty-ful. More beautiful than anyone I've ever seen." I blushed at his words but started to lead him to the car again. We were only a couple steps away. I moved him so he could lean against it as I pulled out the key. His hand found mine and I looked up at him.

"Annabeth can I tell you a secret?" He had moved closer to me and I felt my body stiffen. A wave of excitement shot through me. Even though his breath smelled terrible I could see sniff the ocean. I laughed as he stumbled to move closer and nodded.

"Sure Seaweed Brain go ahead." The name stumbled out. I smiled to myself. Seaweed Brain. Hmm that's clever. And he's a swimmer! So it works. Way to go Annabeth!

Percy grabbed me and spun us around. He pushed me up against the car and trapped me in with his arms. His green eyes sparkled down at me. I froze and my throat went dry. What do I do here? I've never had this happen!

"I've wanted to kiss you since your birthday." My heart felt like it exploded, though it wasn't painful. My stomach was doing flips and I could feel my cheeks heat up instantly. When I didn't say anything Percy moved closer. He was pressed up against me.

He was drunk and this is wrong. My brothers would kick my ass if they knew about this. I lifted my hands to gently push him away but his right hand moved to grab both of mine and then in an instant…

His lips were pressed gently against mine.

I gasped at the sudden contact. His lips slowly moved against mine and I felt like my brain was melting through my body. Without my brain yelling at me to be rational I found myself adding more pressure to the kiss. I pressed myself closer to Percy and one of my hands moved from his grasp to grip his shoulder. The other found its way into his hair. As Percy started to kiss me harder his arms wrapped around me. Oh gods his lips are so soft.

This is not my first kiss, no that happened when I was fourteen but gods. This one is better than anything I could have imagined. I didn't feel sparks like all the romance books said I would but my body was responding positively to the kiss. I could even feel myself smiling.

Percy started to press against me harder and I held back a groan. His tongue started to try and pry my mouth open and that's when my brain finally decided to start working again. My senses started to come back. The taste and smell of alcohol was enough for my eyes to pop open and for me to pull away from Percy's grasp. In his drunken state he seemed to be extremely confused.

I quickly turned my back to him. I felt horrible. Percy probably didn't even know what he was doing, and I took advantage of him. I couldn't look at him. I opened the door and pushed back Benny.

"Here Percy get in." He listened and sat down in the seat carefully. Once he was in I put the seatbelt around him. I could feel his eyes on me but I ignored it to the best of my ability. Benny barked at me, probably confused as to why I was so upset but I petted her absentmindedly.

"I'll be right back Benny. Watch Percy." I probably didn't need to tell her that because as soon as I shut and locked the door Percy was passed out in his seat. I ran back to the house, tears stinging at my eyes. I brushed them away and ran through the house looking for the bathroom. I had to shove my way through people.

I've been at the Matthew house a couple times, just not at parties like this. I pushed my way through to the bathroom. I tried the door and it was locked. I pounded on it and I heard it unlock before Thalia's blue eyes poked out through the door. I sighed in relief and she opened it for me. In the toilet was vomit and I gagged before flushing it. Thalia was still drunk but she could tell that we needed to leave. When we got outside a thought occurred to me. Who else was here that I needed to grab?

"Thalia are any of our friends still here?" She looked around dazedly before shaking her head.

"Noooo. Jason and Piper left a looong time ago. Rach-Rachel didn't come." I sighed again and unlocked the car. I placed Thalia in the backseat and Benny barked once again. Thalia groaned and I rolled my eyes as I buckled her up. I could feel a headache forming. I ran around to the driver's side and got in.

Benny tried licking me as soon as I was seated. I laughed lightly and gently shoved her so she would sit in the seat. She did and I was driving off.

0~0~0~0~0

I plopped into the soft couch with a loud sigh. I got back with Thalia and Percy around twenty minutes ago. It's 2:47 in the morning, my head is pounding and I have two drunken idiots on my living room floor. I have pillows and blankets all ready for them but I'm moving them onto the couches. There's only two so I'll be on the floor. I just need a minute of rest. Benny had run up to my room as soon as we got home.

I had the bathroom doors open since I knew these two would be puking in minute now. I slowly sat up and I could hear a couple cracks. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Four hours of sleep is not enough to deal with all of this. And we have school tomorrow!

I picked up Thalia first. She struggled at first but when she felt the blankets she dove on the couch and passed out instantly. I moved to grab Percy but he was waking up. He looked a little green and I quickly grabbed a small garbage bin. He quickly stole it from me and puked into it. I closed my eyes, extremely grossed out and waited for him to finish. When he did I gently helped him to the other couch. When he was 'tucked in' I put on gloves and got rid of his vomit. Once the both of them were situated I grabbed my fuzzy owl blanket and soft pillow and placed them on the floor. I wrapped myself in the soft fabric and soon fell asleep.

0~0~0~0~0

The sound of loud groaning and the bright sunlight in my face woke me up. I grabbed my phone and saw it was around six in the morning. I slowly sat up and noticed Thalia was gone. I slowly walked to the bathroom and paled. Thalia was on the floor, looking completely tired. Alex was dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead and rubbing her back. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Twin! So guess who had an interesting morning." He didn't let me say anything before he continued.

"It was me! So I came down around four thirty for some water and what do I see? My sister and the neighbors passed out in the living room. Percy had thrown up in the garbage bin you had next to him and Thalia here was groaning. I've been taking care of her since then."

"Alex I-"

"Annabeth what were you thinking? Drinking really? I didn't think you would do something like that." I frowned and shook my head.

"No I wasn't drinking. I went to go get the two idiots." Thalia's nodding confirmed my statement and Alex smiled.

"Okay good I still have faith in you then." I laughed lightly and Thalia shakily stood up.

"I need to go lay down." I moved so she could pass me and Alex gently gripped my shoulder before following her. I rubbed my eyes again and looked at myself in the mirror. My tank top had ridden up a little bit so I moved it back down. I had marks in my skin from my jeans and my ponytail was extremely messy looking. I fixed the ponytail and left the bathroom to grab some basketball shorts.

"Hey Annabeth since I'm up I'll take care of these two. Why don't you go get some sleep?" I smiled gratefully at my twin and nodded. I grabbed my blanket and pillow and headed upstairs. Once I got to my room I changed into shorts and moved Benny aside so I could lay down. I was asleep before my head could hit the pillow.

0~0~0~0~0

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun was shining brightly outside as I sat up. The clock told me it was one in the afternoon. I yawned as I stood up. When I reached to grab my phone I saw a note. I picked it up and read.

_Annabeth,_

_Sorry you had to come and get Thalia and I. I swear I didn't mean to have that many drinks. But everyone wanted to congratulate me on the varsity position and who am I to resist my fans? ;) Anyway we really owe you. I don't remember much of what happened but I know it was you and Benny who got us here safety. Seriously Beth, thank you. You were sleeping when I was leaving so I left this note. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Expect a nice little thank you._

_P.S. I'm curious to know whether you've decided your feelings about me. Please tell me when you know._

_-Percy_

I blew out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I held my head as I sat down. He was thoughtful enough to leave a note. And a nice little thank you?

_Is he going to kiss me again?_

The thought made my stomach twist. In both a good and bad way. I enjoyed that kiss too much and Percy wasn't even in his right mind! I rubbed my face tiredly. Gods this is crazy. As I reread the note I frowned at his P.S message. My heart started to beat a little faster and my frowned deepened. I know how I feel about him.

Unfortunately I don't know how to deal with the information.

* * *

**OOhh so a drunken kiss made Annabeth realize some things! So if you guys couldn't tell the next chapter is going to be pretty awesome. Anyway I want...hmmm...ten reviews before I update again but i'll accept five or six if I get a lot of follows or favorites. But i'll update faster and with a better chapter if I have ten reviews. Or if a lot of people answer the three questions below.**

**Question time! **

**1) Who's house was the party at?**

**2) What time was it when Thalia called?**

**3) Who else went to the party with Thalia and Percy? **

_**Thank you to yoitsyourstruly and guest for answering! The correct answers were...**_

_**1. The song that was playing was Blue's Skies. I'm pretty sure you both got that right.**_

_**2. I mentioned Jay works at an auto shop in the first chapter.**_

_**3. And during the dog pile Nathan's man jewels were in Annabeth's face. One of you said Nick which is pretty close.**_


	6. Percabeth

**Hey guys! So who's enjoying summer? *Lifts hand excitedly* I am! Two of my brothers are going to be leaving for collage at the end of summer and my little brother and I are going back to the high school. So a lot is going to be changing. I'm trying to enjoy it while it lasts. I guess Annabeth will feel what I am when Nick and Nathan leave...Anyway you guys gave me 7 reviews which is kind of in between 10 and five. I'm updating my other two stories tomorrow but I had this one ready so I decided to update this one today.**

**Just a warning this chapter could have been better. I redid it three different times, each time had a different ending and middle. I liked this one best though. Bare with me though. Read the bottom author's note. **

_Assumptions are the termites of relationships_

_-Henry Winkler_

* * *

I nervously followed my brothers into the high school. I was playing with the shoulder strap on my old bag, trying to stay unnoticed. I feel incredibly shy right now, though I'm not entirely sure why. As we passed, Nathan winked at Ashley Grate. She giggled loudly and he stopped walking with us to talk to her. I rolled my eyes as Nick laughed. Alex was reading over some test answers. He has a vocab test first period. Nick soon drifted too, when Zach and Sam (two wrestlers) called him over.

Once I got to my locker Alex bid his goodbyes and took off, leaving me alone in this insanely crowded hallway. I set my bag down and opened my locker. Once I pulled it open I noticed a couple things. One, there was a rose in my locker and two there was a small note attached. I grabbed that first.

_To show my thanks. See you in first Beth._

_-Percy :)_

I bit my lip to hide my smile as I reached for the rose. I gently played with its yellow pedals. I know from a study I did a couple years ago that yellow roses symbolize friendship. People use them to say thanks, get well or even 'thanks for being you'

I grabbed the books I would need for the first part of my day and headed to my first period, with the rose in hand. Luckily I was a TA so I didn't have to start the morning roughly. When I walked in, the classroom was pretty full. I waved at Mr. Loran as I passed and sat down in my desk. There was a stack of tests and a key so I grabbed my pen. The bright yellow rose was in front of me as I marked off answers.

When I glanced up my eyes connected with a piercing green. I blushed and quickly looked back down at my work. He makes me insanely nervous now. How am I supposed to face him knowing we made out the night before but he doesn't remember any of it? I'm a terrible person. I frowned as I finished up the tests. Once I was done I filled out my TA paperwork, stating what I did and for how long and stood up. I brushed past Percy, avoiding his gaze and waved at Mr. Loran as I left the room.

I quietly headed to the library and sat down. I sighed as I placed my head in my folded arms. My head was pounding with a horrible headache. I rubbed my temples until the pain dulled. It was completely quiet and I found myself uncomfortable. I agree with Owen. Silence is so freaking loud. Sarah Dessen understands.

I grabbed my IPod and clicked on Pandora. A Michael Buble song filled my ears and I smiled. I enjoy him. I grabbed my book and read until the end of the period.

0~0~0~0~0

Lucky for me I didn't see Percy the rest of the morning but now it was lunch and I knew I would be questioned on my avoidance. I sighed as I replaced books in my locker. The bright yellow rose was sitting carefully on one of my books. I smiled softly at it before shutting my locker door.

I started walking to the lunchroom but froze at the doors. I could see the back of Percy's head. Rachel was next to him, Piper and Jason were across from them. Thalia made eye contact with me and gestured me over. I glanced at Percy then shook my head and turned around. I started jogging up to the Crow's Nest. It's up a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. Not too many people use it now a days. The stairs led you to a big window. It had a bench in front of it. I like to look out the window at the town below. That's why it's called a crow's nest. You can see everything.

As I walked up the stairs my mind was racing. How on earth am I supposed to face him? He probably doesn't even remember what happened! I slowly sunk down on the bench, my bag discarded beside me. I placed my elbows on my knees and glared down at the ground. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen to me. I'm not used to any of this.

What am I supposed to say to him? Do I just forget it even happened? Do I tell him about it? Are we supposed to start…dating? Does this mean he likes me too? When did I even start to like him!?

I'm normally the one with all the answers and now I have nothing but questions.

The sound of boots clunking up the stairs brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't even need to see the midnight black hair to know who it was. Her blue eyes stared into mine for a moment before she smirked and sat down next to me. She handed me a plastic bag containing a sandwich and leaned forward.

"So…Wanna tell me what happened between you and Percy?" I laughed despite how I was feeling. Thalia always knows what's going on. I sighed and picked at the sandwich. She waited patiently for me to be ready.

"You guys were both completely out of it when I found you. I only came to get you, but found Percy first. He was pretty drunk. I led him out to the car before I came and got you. He told me he's wanted to kiss me since we met them boom! He has me pressed against Dad's car and we're making out." Thalia's eyes widened and I watched her nervously. She shook her head and laughed a little breathlessly.

"Wow um… Okay I wasn't expecting that. So what happened after that?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. I can't face him Thals. He probably doesn't even remember what happened. You two were so intoxicated." Thalia nodded slowly.

"Yeah it got pretty bad. He and I woke up with killer headaches. Thanks for taking care of us though." I nodded and nudged her shoulder with mine.

"Yeah of course. Oh Percy gave me this to show his thanks. It was in my locker." I gently handed the rose to her and she smiled softly.

"That was nice of him…" I nodded slowly and we fell into a comfortable silence. I gazed down at our small town and smiled when I saw a young girl and her Dad. She was on his shoulder, giggling. Thalia spoke softly, her gaze on the flower.

"Annabeth my cousin seems to really like you. What are you going to do?" I sighed and shrugged sadly.

"I don't know. I've never really had anything happen like this before Thalia. My brothers normally stop anybody who even _glances _at me. I'm not really sure what to do. I'm too afraid to even look at him."

"Well he defiantly noticed something was going on. He was asking why you've been avoiding him all morning. I don't think he remembers making out with you but even though we both woke up hung-over he seemed way too happy. He must know _something _happened. You should just talk to him… Annabeth liking someone isn't the end of the world. Who knows it might even be good for you. I mean you like him too right?" I stared at her for a minute before slowly nodding. She smirked and punched my shoulder.

"I _told_ you! I so called this!" I laughed and shoved her off the bench. Soon our laughter filled the room. I shook my head and offered my hand to her. Once she was standing she handed me my rose and gestured down the stairs.

"C'mon." I smiled at the beautiful rose one more time and followed Thalia. I took some calming breaths as we entered the hall. I was trying to come up with something to say to Percy. Thalia rolled her eyes at me as we turned the corner. I was about to open my mouth to tell her to shut it but I froze. Percy was walking down the hall and his eyes brightened when he saw us. Thalia smirked over at me.

"Hey! I've been looking for you guys." I gulped and Thalia patted my shoulder. She waved at Percy as she passed.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, you have some stuff to talk about." I glared at her retreating figure before forcing myself to look into the beautiful sea green. We both were quiet for a minute. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and spoke softly.

"So…You've been avoiding me." I played with a pedal.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then what would you say?" I sighed and gave him a look. He can't understand why.

"Percy just…you wouldn't understand. You don't remember."

"If you're talking about me kissing you at that party then I do." My eyes snapped up to meet his. He…remembers? How is that possible? He chuckled at my expression.

"I was pretty drunk granted but I think I would remember kissing a beautiful girl. Plus I was sent a picture of it." I opened my mouth to question him but he cut me off.

"I don't know who sent it to me." I frowned and stared down at the ground for a minute. When I looked back at Percy he was smiling cutely at me.

"So, what do we do now?" Percy leaned forward and gently kissed me. I mentally sighed, his kisses tasted better when he was sober. When he pulled away he rubbed his nose against mine softly and smiled. I licked my lips.

"That didn't really answer my question." Percy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell. Soon students were crowding around us and Percy gave me a sheepish grin. My shoulders slumped slightly. I took a small step towards him but Brittany and Nicole were suddenly at Percy's side.

Then three basketball players were all punching his shoulders and talking excitedly with him. I frowned and stepped back. The little posse that had formed around him started to lead him down the hall. Jessica was soon standing next to me looking extremely confused.

"Huh…I never thought someone could get popular so quickly." I bit my lip as I watched him get dragged away. Jessica shrugged and strutted down the hall to catch up. Thalia and Piper were walking up to me and Thalia smiled.

"Hey so did you find out what you needed too?" I glanced back at Percy and his new 'crowd' and nodded.

"Yeah I did." Piper smiled at me and hook her arm through mine and we headed to class.

0~0~0~0~0

As I walked into fifth I smiled at Alex. He crossed his eyes and I laughed lightly. We high fived as I passed. Thalia was eagerly waiting for me at our desks.

Mr. Parker's class is my favorite. I have my twin, my best friend and currently the Seaweed Brain who was messing with my mind earlier. That and Mr. Parker is seriously the coolest fifty year old ever. Has a pretty girlfriend, rides a kickass motorcycle, knows everything about everything and is the funniest person around. He's also pretty easy going. He teaches health and P.E. The desks in Mr. Parkers room are in pairs. Thalia sits next to me. Alex sits to my right and Percy sits behind him. A shy but nice girl named Bethany sits next to Alex and a sporty, cheerful girl named Rose sits next to Percy. She frustrates me.

Thalia poked me and grinned. Her eyes darted over to Percy, who was talking with Brandon, a forward for the basketball team.

"So? What happened?" I shrugged and pulled out my notebook.

"Well he knows we kissed but we're not dating if that's what you were wondering."

"But-"

"And we won't be anytime soon." Thalia frowned. Mr. Parker walked into the room and passed out worksheets. He ruffled my hair as he walked past my desk. I playfully glared at him but put my name on the paper. Thalia nudged me.

"What happened? I thought you liked him!" I rolled my eyes and looked at the first question. I wrote down my answer and glanced at her.

"I do." Thalia sighed frustrated.

"Then why won't you two be dating anytime soon?"

"He's popular and I'm not."

"What the hell does-"

"Thalia drop it okay?" She glared at me but did as I asked. She turned to her worksheet and I tried to finish up mine. Against my better judgment I glanced back at Percy. He smiled at me and I gave him a blank look before turning around. Jessica was right, Percy got popular in a heartbeat.

I managed not to look at him again for the rest of the class period. I packed up quickly as the bell rang. Only one class left, then wrestling then I can go home. It'll pass quickly…I hope. A hand tugged mine as I was just leaving the room. I was pulled back into somebody's chest. I groaned when I made contact.

"Hey why are you dashing off without goodbye?" I rolled my eyes and tugged my hand from his. I took a couple steps back to create distance. Thalia shot me a look when she left.

"I have class and so do you Percy. Can we not do this?" He leaned back against a desk.

"Do what? I don't understand why you seem upset with me. We were fine out in the hall."

"No we weren't. Look I don't know why you kissed me in the hall but I do know that whatever this is-"

"If you're bothered by kissing me I promise it won't happen again. I just...I thought you liked me." I sighed and rubbed a hand over my tired face.

"I do. I'm not supposed to... but I do."

"Then why can't I kiss you?" I glanced at the clock and saw I still had two minutes to get down the hall.

"Percy I don't want a friends with benefits type of thing. I'm a boyfriend type of girl. And you being my boyfriend wouldn't work. Not only would my brothers pound you but we're too different. I mean a week here and you're already Mr. Popular! I've lived in this town my whole life and I'm still just 'that wrestling girl' not Annabeth…I'm a nerd and you aren't." He started to protest but I held up a hand to silence him. He closed his mouth and I gently grabbed his hand.

"Percy you could probably have anyone you wanted. If you _do_ like me I would suggest trying to get over it. High school is a cast system; you're making your way to the top. Don't let me get in the way of you being somebody around here." I replaced my hand with his rose. I gently closed his palm over the thorn less stem. I gave him one last smile before turning and leaving the room. Mr. Parker gave me a sad smile as I left.

0~0~0~0~0

Nick and I both looked down at our newest English assignment. Miss. Bliss basically gave us students large diaries and told us to write in it every day. Anything we wanted, as long as we wrote in it daily. Although it's a weird assignment I can't help but feeling a little excited. I love writing! Plus so much happens in my life I wouldn't mind having my adventures documented. Nick however wasn't pleased.

"I don't want to write in a stupid diary! This is ridiculous!" I rolled my eyes and tried to block out his ranting. Nick managed to complain the entire way to the gym. We passed Nathan and Ashley on the way. Looks like my brother has a new girlfriend for the week.

Nick walked into the locker room as Jeff handed me his keys. I grabbed all the needed materials and walked over to the mat. Cole smiled at me. I tried to return it but I'm still a little upset about this whole Percy thing. Cole noticed and nudged me as I pumped the cleaner.

"You okay?" I sighed and stood up. I looked over at the basketball players and frowned when I saw Percy sitting alone on the bench staring into space. I looked up at Cole and shook my head. He gave me a quick side hug and smiled down at me.

"C'mon tell ol' Cole what's the matter." I held out my pinkie.

"First you have to _promise _not to tell my brothers." Cole gave me a look and hesitantly hooked his pinkie with mine. I spoke quietly in case my brothers were to walk out.

"Okay so you know that new kid? Percy? Well…I went to go pick him and Thalia up from a party and he ended up drunkenly kissing me. He knows about it. I've known the guy for a week and I guess I have a little…crush on him. He kissed me again today and gave me a yellow rose and I think he wants something more but I….He…" Cole gave me an encouraging smile and I took a breath before continuing.

"He's already so popular Cole. In case you haven't noticed I'm not-"

"Yes I have noticed you're a geek." I punched his shoulder but continued.

"He has a chance to be Mr. Popular around here. What if dating me ruins that for him?" Cole looked over at Percy and was quiet for a minute. He chuckled and gestured to him.

"Annabeth does he really look happy right now with popularity?" I looked over. Percy was now standing with a couple people around him. He looked extremely uncomfortable and was trying to escape from the circle of people surrounding him. Cole poked me and grabbed the cleaner.

"Maybe you acted too quickly. You should let him decide if he even _wants _to be somebody in this school. If you make him happy then why wouldn't he want to choose you?" I glanced down at my converse then looked back at Percy. His eyes connected with mine and I smiled softly when they seemed to brighten. I playfully glared at Cole as I grabbed the mop.

"Cole why do you have to be so wise all the time?" He shrugged and grinned cheekily at me.

"I suppose it's just in the genes! So you gonna talk to him?" I nodded and started to wipe the mat clean. Cole was spraying the mat with the cleaner ahead of me.

"Yeah, I'll try for after practice. I need you to distract my brothers though while I do." Cole nodded and smirked.

"Sure I'd love to help my little Annie get her first boyfriend!" I laughed and shook my head.

"We have no idea if he really likes me or not." Cole glanced behind him then smiled at me.

"Annie he likes you, I called it the first time I saw him look at you. Don't question me. I'm the all wise one remember?" I held my hands up in mock surrender as Alex walked out with a couple of wrestlers behind him. Cole and I finished up the mats and practice officially began.

0~0~0~0~0

I nervously waited for everyone to leave the gym. I told Percy at their water break that I wanted to talk to him after practice and he said he would wait. Cole was standing next to me waiting. I had texted Piper, Thalia and Rachel what the situation was during practice. Piper was giving me advice on what to say, Thalia was gloating about being right then complaining about the thought of Percy and I 'swapping spit' and Rachel just responded with 'Oh wow' and never texted back. Rachel is about the same way I am in the boy department so I didn't expect much from her.

I took a nervous breath when everyone was finally gone. Percy was shooting baskets when I walked over to him. Cole stepped in front of me and looked at Percy coldly.

"She's really putting herself out here for you. You mess this up I fuck you up. Got it?" Percy nodded emotionless and Cole huffed before smiling softly at me and leaving. He had promised to try and keep my brothers occupied for as long as he could. I nervously approached Percy. He shot a three pointer. I watched impressed as it easily went in.

"Nice shot." He nodded and went to go grab the ball. I sighed and gently took the ball from him.

"I want to apologize to you. I jumped to conclusions about everything and I tried stopping something that hadn't even started yet. I just…I thought you would rather be popular then be with me. I should have asked you how you feel." Percy stared down at me for a minute before grabbing the ball and aiming. He shot over my head; I didn't need to turn around. I could tell he made it by the swish of the net. I bit my lip when he made eye contact again.

"I meant what I said Annabeth. I've wanted to kiss you since I met you." I stayed quiet and he continued.

"I mean you looked so beautiful and you're so interesting…But then I give you a damn flower and everything changes. I don't get you. One second you're pulling me closer when I kiss you then the next your saying you like me but can't be with me?" I wasn't sure what to say so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You've never told me how you feel about me you know." I closed my eyes tightly and mentally smacked myself. Gods the universe needs to invent a mouth filter for moments like this. When I opened them Percy was smiling slightly, which is better than the tight look he had on earlier.

"I like you Annabeth." I smiled at him and he paused before smiling back. I took a hesitant step towards him.

"Do you like being popular?" He shook his head and took a small step towards me. I placed my arms behind my back.

"It was cool at first but I can barely have a conversation with anyone before I'm tugged in another direction. The cheerleaders mixed perfumes gives me a headache and all the guys want to talk about is me making varsity…It gets old." I rolled my lips to fight a smile and took another step towards him.

"So...You wouldn't mind I don't know…hanging around a nerd like me?" He grinned and pulled me to him by my belt loops. I laughed and he kissed my nose.

"No I'm used to hanging out with Thalia and Jason, both complete losers so you're an upgrade." I smiled at him and my hands hesitantly went up his chest. My smiled faded slightly as the atmosphere began slightly serious. Something flashed in Percy's eyes as he stared down at me. He spoke in a low tone.

"Annabeth I really want to kiss you again." I smiled up at him shyly. I slowly placed my hands on his shoulders and stood on my toes. I closed my eyes and leaned over to give him a very soft peck. His hands were hovering near my waist when I went back to my feet. I smiled up at him and he laughed quietly.

"Not really what I had in mind but that was nice too." I licked my lips again and he chuckled quietly. He leaned down to kiss me again and this time his arms did wrap around my waist. I allowed myself to get lost in the feeling of kissing him. Just as I moved to pull him closer I heard the locker room door slam loudly. I sprung away from Percy when I heard Nick's voice.

"Geez Cole why not just break the door?" I sighed in relief. Cole gave me a signal. I gave Percy a small smile.

"Sorry it's just…"

"You don't want your brothers to know about us just yet." Once making sure my brothers weren't walking into the gym I smirked up at Percy.

"I don't remember you asking me if I wanted to be an 'us' with you." Percy smiled and gently intertwined my fingers with his.

"Well would you want to?" I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Would I want to what?" He playfully glared at me before dramatically sighing.

"You're not making this easy Chase!" He paused before adding in with a soft smile. "Will you be my girlfriend Annabeth?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes." Percy's grin spread across his face and he picked me up and spun me. I tried to keep my squeal in but it was nearly impossible not to let out a little scream. When he set me down he kissed me quickly.

"I'll steal your number from Thalia and text you later okay? Your brothers are going to be in here any minute and I need to grab my stuff, including your rose." I nodded and he kissed my cheek before bolting out the gym doors just as Nick, Nathan and Cole were walking through.

Cole glanced at him then looked over at me. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled and fist pumped. I laughed and gave him a hug as a thank you while the twins looked extremely confused. Alex walked out then and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"So guys we ready to go home?" My excitement was evident but my brothers shrugged it off as we left the school. I can't wait to get home to tell Benny. She'll be so proud!

0~0~0~0~0

I sighed as I laid down in my bed. Benny was at my feet. She seemed happy when I told her the news. Though Benny normally seems happy when I'm around. I texted Thalia and Piper telling them the news and got very different responses. I could practically hear Piper's squeal of excitement, she's been waiting forever for my first official boyfriend. But Thalia just sent me a text saying to keep our hands off each other when she's around. That's her own special way of saying congratulations.

I glanced at my diary assignment and grinned. Obviously I know what I'm writing in it today. I grabbed a pen and started writing.

_Annabeth Chase. _

_So I'm not really sure how this assignment works but what I got from it is that it's basically a graded diary. Though I'm not that big on the idea of a diary I do enjoy writing and I have had such an eventful day that I wouldn't mind having it recorded. Miss. Bliss if you read these I would skip mine. It's going to be very teenaged girl drama-y. _

_Today I was scared to even come to school. I wanted to try and stay away from Percy. He got drunk at a party yesterday in the early morning. One O' clock to be exact and kissed me. Not just a peck but really kissed me. Getting lost in the feeling of it I kissed him back. I felt bad about it all damn day. I even avoided him for the beginning of the day._

_When lunch first began I was at my locker. I was smiling at the beautiful yellow rose Percy had gotten me as a thank you gift. I still wasn't able to face him so instead of sitting with him and me friends at lunch I bolted. Thalia found me and we ended up talking at the crow's nest of the school. I told her everything that happened and what I was feeling. She advised me to talk to him but when I tried he was dragged off by the 'populars' Hurt thinking I shouldn't be with him because of status I basically broke up with him. At the beginning of practice Cole asked me what was wrong. He's Cole! So I told him a brief of what happened and he convinced me to ask Percy what he wanted. Me or popularity. Of course I was afraid of rejection but who wouldn't be? If anything went wrong I would have had my brothers beat him up. But thankfully it didn't. Turns out Percy doesn't like being Mr. Popular. I think I like him more knowing that._

_It seemed to happen too fast. Slow enough for me to enjoy it but fast enough that I missed the moment as soon as it ended. Percy admitted he liked me too! He said it out loud, for me to hear. I kissed him this time, though it was one of the softest kisses ever, I still made the first move. I agreed to go out with him right as my brothers were walking in. _

My phone buzzing made me come out of my writing bubble. I jerked to the right and dove for it. My foot got caught on the bed so I fell a bit awkwardly but I was able to reach my phone. I smiled when I saw it wasn't anyone on my contact list.

**From: 253 333 4455**

**Hey Baby :) It's the cute neighbor boy**

I laughed and my smile grew wider. I saved his contact name as what he just called himself. My Cute Neighbor Boy. I texted back and returned back to the diary page. It was almost full so I decided to finish it.

-_ Thanksgiving break starts after tomorrow, so thankfully I'll get to sleep in one day this week. Anyway back to Percy, I think I'm going to wait awhile before telling my brothers about him. I want to enjoy his unbruised face for a while. I really like him and I want whatever we just started to work. I mean I just awkwardly dove off my bed to receive his text. Oh gods what's happening to me…._

_-The very happy but slightly bruised Annabeth Chase._

* * *

**So I liked the idea of Annabeth having a diary, mostly because I kept one during my whole ordeal and its nice to go back and read what I went through and how it made me stronger. Anyway I know them getting together seemed kind of sudden but seriously. High school kids can meet and get together in the same day. They've known each other for a week and a couple of days. Though this story is about romance it's also about pushing through.**

**Annabeth's journey has finally started. I need her and Percy to get together so I just made it happen instead of dragging it out. Besides he made out with her when he was drunk, you don't just forget that stuff brah. **

_**Big thanks to alugo09, yoitsyourstruly, and Daughterofthesea for answering the questions! Also thanks for reviewing Connie Rose(I like that name by the way) aslongasweretogetherPA, Guest and Sora Loves Rain. The answers to the questions were.**_

_**1) Dylan Matthews**_

_**2) 1:30**_

_**3) Piper and Jason. They left together.**_

_**I'm pretty sure you all got those right or were at least extremely close. This chapter's questions!**_

_**1) What meaning did the yellow rose represent?**_

_**2) Where did Thalia and Annabeth talk at lunch?**_

_**3) Who admitted they liked the other first? Annabeth or Percy?**_

_**Review up guys and I'll update faster! The next chapter (If it goes how I want it too) will be pretty intense too. Feel free to read my other stories, I always love feedback. **_

_**Enjoy your summer guys! **_


	7. Somebody Out There

**Hey guys! So some news...I guess. First up I will be updating all my active stories today! Yay! Also I think I'm going to try doing the songfics. I just have so many ideas. I also love Annabeth Wants A Guy Who so I'll try both. If it doesn't work then I'll stop one of them. Sound good? I probably won't start on that for a while though.**

**Someone reviewed saying that they loved the story but wanted me to stop on the cursing. I'm glad you enjoy the story but this story is modern. And unfortunately modern means cursing. I made it so there was less but still. High school is high school. It's not innocent anymore. I appreciate your review though so I won't have them cursing like sailors.**

_"You deserve someone, who listens to you_

_Hears every word, and knows what to do_

_When you're feeling hopeless, lost and confused_

_There's somebody out there who will."_

_-Somebody Out There by A Rocket To The Moon._

* * *

I walked out to the car in a good mood. My brothers were already waiting. I had a good feeling about today. I looked good and felt good. I was wearing soft, black leggings and my new white converse. I decided to dress up a little. My hair was in a cute, messy bun. My curls framing my face. I wore a silk, thin orange skirt. It was longer in the back. The back part was see through. Underneath the see through back part was an orange skirt, so nobody could see my underwear or anything. I had on an orange and white shirt. It was a little big on me so the shirt was kind of sliding off my right shoulder.

When I sat down in the car my brothers all went quiet. I buckled up at looked at each one.

"Guys? Are we going?" Nathan shook his head and started the car. Nick and Alex however were still staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Alex grinned and nudged me. Nick's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm surprised twin. You actually look like a girl!" I punched his shoulder as Nathan took a right.

"Shut up! I always look like a girl. I just decided to dress up today."

"Why though?" Nick's voice sounded curious but it had a hidden tone, like he knew something.

"Am I not allowed to dress up every once in a while?" My eyes narrowed to match Nick's. My piercing grey against his brown. I won, like I normally do and Nick turned around to face the front. I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket but I ignored it.

"Fine. I'm just saying a girl like you doesn't just randomly dress up without a reason." I rolled my eyes and tried to play it off but I was mentally freaking out. What if he already knows?! Cole wouldn't tell them would he? No Nathan would be freaking out too. Alex grew silent as he listened to his IPod and I pulled out my phone.

**From: My Cute Neighbor Boy :)**

**Where are you? I miss you. **

I bit my lip and glanced up at the twins. Both were talking about an upcoming meet. I flipped my phone sideways and typed.

_I saw you like 9 hours ago. How can you already miss me?_

**Actually it was three hours ago. Don't you know I watch you while you sleep? **

I laughed and Nick glanced at me through the mirror. I shrugged and pointed to my phone.

"Thalia's funny." He gave me a weird look but returned to his conversation.

_No I didn't know that! Well now I can tell you. I watch you while you sleep too. You smell different when you're awake. _

**Oh haha. Okay baby you beat me at being a creeper. Congrats. Hey meet me by your locker? I want to kiss you before we have to be all secret couple. **

_Sure. And I'm sorry… I promise I'll tell them I just want the timing to be right. Besides your face is somewhat pretty. I'd like to keep it that way._

I smiled when we started to pull into the school.

**Ouch. Really Beth I'm wounded! You're gonna have to kiss it better. ;)**

_Okay :) I'm pulling into the school now._

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I flung my shoulder bag on my left shoulder and began walking. My phone vibrated in my hand.

**Sweet, I'm already at your locker.**

I put my phone in my bag and walked down the hall. I kept glancing behind me. I had a weird feeling someone was watching me. I smiled as I saw Percy. He was looking down at his phone, one foot against the bottom of my locker. He looked good in jeans and school basketball jacket. I could see it said Jackson on the back. He smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"Hey. You look pretty." I nervously ran a hand down my skirt. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Really?" Percy glanced around before quickly kissing me.

"Yeah babe you look beautiful." I gently took his hand in mine and squeezed it. I let it slip from my grip as I moved to open my locker. Percy set his backpack on the ground and started to rummage through it as I replaced books. He held up my yellow rose.

"I promised you I'd give it back." I smiled at him and gently sniffed the rose. It smelt like the ocean, it smelt like Percy. I carefully placed it on top of my books, so it wouldn't be crushed. I glanced at the hall clock. We had a minute before we had to be down the hall. I stiffened as Nathan walked by, Ashley under his arm.

"Hey Annabeth! Jeff wanted me to tell you we're gonna be running laps today. You don't have to clean the mats. He's gonna have you be uniform stuff." I scooted away from Percy and shut my locker, so he couldn't see the rose.

"O-okay! Thanks Nate." I smiled sheepishly at him when he froze. I almost never call him Nate. Ashley whined a little and I rolled my eyes. Nathan's eyes darted over to Percy and he glared.

"Hey Percy. What are you doing by _my baby sister's _locker?" I shot Percy a pleading look. Oh gods please don't say something stupid. Percy smirked and leant back against the lockers. He winked at me.

"Just enjoying the view." I glared at him and Nathan removed his arm from Ashley's shoulders. She raised her eyebrow at me. Nathan's hands were clenched.

"Hey watch what you say! I have half a mind to-"The bell cut off Nathan's threat and I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan please. He's being an idiot. Ignore him. Look Ashley's waiting." His eyes softened slightly at my soft tone. He sent one last cold look to Percy before once again wrapping his arm around Ashley.

"C'mon Ash let's go." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Percy. Ashley smiled up at my brother.

"You shouldn't worry Nathan! There is _no way _your sister is pretty enough to get a guy like him!" My jaw dropped and I spun on my heel. What the hell? I _am _pretty enough thank you very much! And looks aren't everything! My left knuckles cracked when I tightly shut my fist, they always do that though. I took a step to go knock the living daylights out of Ashley before I felt Percy's hand grasp my shoulder.

"Woah there. Calm down Beth." I relaxed slightly in his hold. He gently turned me around so I was facing him. My eyes moved upwards to connect with him and he smirked down at me.

"Somebody's got anger issues."

"I do not! She insulted me! Didn't you hear her? She said I wasn't pretty enough to get a guy like you. Looks aren't everything you know! And even if they were she thinks I'm ugly? I mean I'm no super model but _ugly?! _Uh no! I'll have you know my grandma-" Percy cut off my rambling with a kiss. No one was in the hall to see.

His lips moved softly against mine at first but then something clicked. His arms moved to quickly snake around my waist as the kiss became a little rougher. I bit back a moan as my right hand moved to the back of his head. My left hand was tightly gripping his shoulder. My fingers played with his soft, black hair as he spun us so my back was against the locker. I felt him nip at my lips as we slowly started to part. Our lips were only separated for a second before he dove in again. This kiss was softer and I smiled. When he pulled away my hand slid from his hair.

He and I were both panting slightly. He smiled at me sheepishly before he placed his head in between my neck and shoulder. I sighed as I felt him kiss my neck softly with butterfly kisses. He lifted his head and I smiled.

"We're really late to first." Percy chuckled and offered me his hand. I shyly took it and he led me to class.

0~0~0~0~0

I walked cheerfully to my locker after fourth period. I now had lunch and I was excited. I could secretly hold hands with Percy and talk with my friends. I haven't really spent quality time with Piper, Rachel and Thalia lately. We should plan a girl's night for Saturday. We start break after today so maybe we could all go see a movie or something.

I sung quietly to myself as I walked. My headphones blocking out my own voice.

"_The truth is all I can hear _

_Everytime you lieeee_

_At night awake! I will be sleeping _

_Till morning breaks._

_That's the price you pay_

_For your mistakes!_

_Goodbye to dreams._

_Ooh ooh." _

I smiled through the chorus as I opened my locker. I sighed as I exchanged books. The halls were pretty much empty. Man kids really clear out of here. As I placed my math book in I thought about Percy. I haven't seen him in a hour and I already miss him. He and I were texting until maybe midnight last night. It's almost unreal. I didn't want to admit I liked this guy and now he's my boyfriend. I smiled softly at the yellow flower. I gently touched its petals. I took out my headphones and placed my IPod in my bag then shut my locker.

I screamed as a make-up covered face appeared instantly behind the green, metal door.

"Dude what gives?! You scared me." Brittany smirked at me, her glossed lips almost frozen in that position. I gave her a weird look and tried to move around her but she wouldn't let me. Soon Jessica and Nicole were on the each side of me while Brittany stood in front of me, blocking me in.

Brittany was about an inch taller than me in her heels. I wiggled my toes self-consciously in my white converse. All three girls were in their cheerleading uniforms. I looked up at her a bit confused and irritated but she continued smirking.

"Well well well. Annableh! I didn't expect you to be that type of girl! Though I had my suspicions." She spoke in a sickly sweet voice and I wanted to punch her in the throat. I kept my cool though and settled for rolling my eyes.

"What are you talking about Brittany?" She smiled at me before pulling out her neon pink IPhone. She pressed down on the screen a couple of times before flipping it around to show me a video. It was dark outside and the camera was kind of shaking but I could still see what she was showing me.

It was Percy and I kissing up against my Dad's car at the party. My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, trying to form words but I stayed silent. Brittany waited for the video to end before showing me a couple of pictures she took of the two of us. She must have been the one to send the picture to Percy! There was even one from today before first. I was kind of tempted to ask her for that one….When I looked back at her she was smirking again.

"What the hell? You were videotaping us? Why would you do that?!" She pocketed her phone while her followers laughed. When laughed bitterly before answering.

"Why else? I don't _like _you Annabeth. You act all high and mighty around here and you are the sole reason Nathan broke up with me! He's dating Ashley Grate now!" I mentally rolled my eyes. She's surprised? Nick and Nathan can score a girlfriend in two minutes, tops. Brittany shook her head angrily before talking again.

"You're a _slut _Annabeth. Poor Percy was drunk and had no idea what was happening and _you take advantage of him?! _What's _wrong _with you?" I was too shocked to say anything. _Slut? _I'm not a slut! Jessica and Nicole started to whisper slut in my ears as Brittany continued.

"It would be a shame for your brothers to see this wouldn't it? It would just _break their hearts _to know their baby sister is a huge whore. Since Percy's face is still intact I'm assuming you haven't told them yet…Which makes you also a liar! How about that?" I clenched my fists until you could hear my knuckles cracking. Nicole and Jessica stopped their little slut chant to glance down at them. Brittany smiled sweetly again.

"Awh now Annabeth don't get so upset! I just want a couple things. Then these pictures and video will be gone forever and your brothers will _never _know." My jaw clenched and I was having an extremely hard time not hurting her. She counted off her demands on her fingers.

"First off I want the whole Bitchney thing to stop. Some of the other girls have started thinking it is okay to call me that. Secondly, you need you break up with Percy. He's new! You could have at least let some other girl have a crack at him! But no you have to have every boy falling at your feet to be happy. You're making things worse you know. He just got popular! Don't ruin that for him with your own status. Just because your brothers are popular doesn't mean you are. Third I want you to try and get Nathan to date me again, or at least talk to me, I'm sure I could charm him again. Oh and last but not least. I want you to quit the wrestling team. The coach won't let anyone else manage because you're doing it! Which means you have an entire team of boys to yourself! How is that fair? Just pick one, quit and move on. Just because I know you're a whore doesn't mean you should let others know. I'm giving you a chance to keep your secret. I suggest you take it."

I waited a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. When I opened them I could tell my glare was powerful, Brittany shrunk back a little.

"Are you really that ignorant? Do you really think that I'll just bow down to you and do whatever you want when you try to blackmail me? I knew you were stupid but this just takes the cake! Look I'm not gonna stop dating Percy just because you want me too, I'm not going to tell Nathan to talk to you so you can torture him again and I'm sure as hell not gonna quit the team or stop calling you Bitchney. Both bring me joy. So you can bitch and moan all you want. You think of me what you will but if you even saw what went down that night you would know that I'm not a whore because of what happened. Percy _likes _me and I like him. That's why _he _kissed me at that party and out in the hall. Now the three of you need to move before I damage those _pretty little faces _of yours."

Jessica instantly made a path for me. I walked backwards, never turn your back on your enemy. Brittany and I had a glare down until I was able to turn the corner. When there was a wall blocking them from me I sighed. Their words shouldn't affect me but they do. There is a burning in my chest and my heart hurts a little. Even though they are just a bunch of rude girls their words…._stung _as if they had hit me.

I slowly walked to the lunchroom, completely distracted. I've never been called a whore or slut before…Sure I've been called a jerk or mean and only once I've been called a bitch. But that time was an accident; apparently I wasn't who they were talking about. But a whore and slut? I'm not either of those things! Am I?

"Annabeth! Geez I've been looking for you!" My eyes snapped up to see Percy's vibrate green. I instantly felt nervous and Brittany's words rang through my head. A couple of kids walked passed us, greeting Percy as they did so and I started to feel worse. He must have noticed because he looked a little worried and he gently placed his hand on my forearm.

"Hey…you okay?" I wanted to tell him 'yeah I'm great!' or even just 'I'm fine' but I couldn't get the words out. I sighed and shook my head. Percy reached down to grab my hand.

"What happened?" I glanced around before wordlessly tugging him up to the Crow's nest. I let him admire it for a minute before having him sit next to me on the bench. I smiled to myself. Thalia and I were sitting here just the other day, talking about my unknown relationship with Percy.

"So…what happened?" I sighed and turned my head to gaze out on the town. I could see cars passing and kids sitting in the yard around the school. Percy turned his head so my focus was back on him.

"Just…stupid girls and insults. You know… _so_ high school." I tried to joke my way out of it but Percy just smirked.

"Well I love to hear who said what to you… You seemed upset." His tone softened towards the end and I felt my heart melting at his tone. I smiled at him and grabbed his other hand.

I took a breath then explained what happened. I told him everything. Even about the video. He tried interrupting but I begged him to stay quiet until the end, which he did. When I was finished he simply stared at me for a minute before shaking his head angrily and abruptly standing up.

"How dare she do that to you!? And for her to _insult _you like that? She's just adding fire to the flames!" He sat back down next to me and took my hands in his.

"Annabeth please believe me when I tell you that Brittany really is a bitch. Never listen to anything she or her followers say to you. They're just jealous. Nothing they said is true!" I squeezed his hands gently and he stopped talking. I laughed a little breathlessly.

"I know Percy. Their words shouldn't affect me. But they did! I can't help that I'm human. I've….never been called a slut or whore before-"

"Because you're not one!"

"-So I wasn't sure how to handle it. But you've help. Letting me vent to you…really thank you." I leaned forward to gently kiss him. His hand moved up to cup my cheek and I sighed into the kiss. I bit my lip as we pulled away. I grabbed Percy's arm and placed it around my shoulder. I leaned back against him, my head falling into the crook of his neck. I could feel his smile as his arm tightened around me. I sighed and grabbed his free hand to play with his fingers.

"What if she tells my brothers Percy? I want them to hear it from me." Percy paused before shrugging.

"Then tell them. Tomorrow is thanksgiving and Thalia said you guys always have your family come over. They can't possibly kill us with that many witnesses." I laughed a little and snuggled closer to Percy. I wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed.

"But they're going to hurt you! I like my Seaweed Brain unharmed…" Percy chuckled and kissed my forehead. I smiled but poked his chest.

"Hey are you coming with Thalia, Jason and Mr. Grace to my house tomorrow? We always have them over for Thanksgiving." Percy nodded.

"Yeah I am. Uncle Zeus can't though. He has a meeting or something." I groaned. He's always gone. I know they say they don't care but I know it affects Thalia and Jason.

"I love him like a second father but he seriously needs to be around more." Percy nodded again.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've seen him maybe once since moving here." I was quiet for a minute. I slowly sat up and Percy looked at me confused.

"Percy? I know your Mom is coming down near the end of the school year but what about your Dad?" I frowned as Percy's eyes darkened and his arm tightened uncomfortably around me. I wiggled a little and he looked over at me. His grip loosened.

"Sorry Baby…My Dad is an ass. He was almost never around when I was growing up then around last year my Mom found out he had been cheating on her. He's the reason we're moving. My Mom is too heartbroken to stay in the home she started with him." I was quiet for a minute as I processed the information. Percy's eyes were way to dark and he was stiff. My hand gently moved to cup his face. His eyes moved to meet mine as I gently moved my thumb across his cheek.

"I'm sorry Percy…" He smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss me quickly. He rubbed his nose against mine and I smiled. I can't help it, I love it when he does that.

"It's okay. My Mom and I are moving on from it." I nodded and moved back down to cuddle with him. We sat in comfortable silence. Percy's arm was still around me and his thumb was rubbing circles in my thigh. I don't know how long we sat like that but we didn't notice the irritated black haired girl until she kicked my shin.

"Ow! What the hell Thalia? That fucking hurt!" She rolled her eyes and tugged on my hand until I was standing.

"Don't care. Your brothers were asking where you were. I would rather not tell them you've been sucking face with Percy here for fifteen minutes." I blushed as Percy grabbed his bag. I shook my head.

"Shut up Thals we haven't been making out up here, just talking." She nodded unconvinced and I sighed.

"C'mon let's just go." Percy kissed my hand before we followed Thalia down the steps. Before entering the lunch room I gave Percy one last kiss, knowing I couldn't do it in there.

0~0~0~0~0

I clicked the side buttons of my IPod until the volume was where I wanted it to be. I was on Pandora as I organized the uniforms. Thalia agreed to help me; she's folding the singlets in the corner.

"I really don't think these bottom straps are enough to cover everything. I mean what if something _slips?" _I snorted and shook my head. I threw a couple more singlets at her.

"You're an idiot." She smirked at me and folding another singlet.

"Whatever you love me. Oh so what are you gonna do about Brittany? Unless you tell your brothers… she will." I sighed as I marked off number 23.

"I know. Percy and I kind of talked about it. I was going to tell them tomorrow during Thanksgiving dinner. Too many witnesses for them to kill us." Thalia nodded slowly.

"That might work. I think you need to tell your Dad or something first. _Somebody _has to back you up." I nodded slowly. Telling my Dad first might not go down well… I smiled.

"I'll tell my Papa! He'd be happy for us! And would totally protect us. Grandma Avery would have to suck it too! This just proves I don't want to be a boy." Thalia rolled her eyes but agreed. My Grandpa, my Mom's Dad likes to be called Papa. Grandma Avery is my Dad's Mom. She's crazy. She also seems to hate me. She once gave me fifty dollars for a penis transplant! She thinks I'm too much of a tomboy…I spent the fifty bucks at Game Stop so she may be onto something. She's flying in with my Papa tonight. Luckily they're staying with my Uncle Mark so I only have to deal with her tomorrow.

"And you and Jason will be there to help too." Percy told Jason a couple of hours after it happened. Jason threatened him but seemed to be okay with the relationship. Apparently he lost a bet with Thalia though…

"Yeah but I don't think Jason and I can hold off your family. It just wouldn't work." I sighed and ran a hand through my curls. They were starting to get frizzy. I got annoyed and quickly tied it all back in a ponytail.

"Well I guess we'll see what happens. Hey can you pass me those boxes over there?"

0~0~0~0~0

Thalia and I walked into my house around seven. After practice she and I decided to go out and eat. Piper was busy with Jason and Rachel was busy with her parents. I took a sip of my soda as I looked around. The living room was spotless and I could hear the vacuum somewhere upstairs. As Thalia followed me into the kitchen I greeted my frantic Mother.

"Hey Mom. What's up with the cleaning?" The bomb blew.

"Annabeth Chase! _Where _have you been? Your brothers and I have been cleaning for hours! And you just bailed! I didn't even get a phone call." Thalia and I both gave her a look and I put my leftovers in the fridge.

"I did call you Mom. I even texted you. Check your phone before yelling at me next time." As I turned to walk away my Mom started yelling again.

"Don't use that attitude with me young lady! You are _not _an adult and will not talk to me that way! Go clean the bathrooms. They need to be spotless for tomorrow." I sighed and nodded slowly. Thalia followed me as I grabbed the spray cleaners. She reached up in the top cabinet and handed me the paper towels.

"Hey Annabeth your Mom's in one of her moods again I'm gonna head home. But come over tomorrow morning before everyone shows up." I nodded and waved goodbye as she walked through the front door. I walked past Nathan as I headed to the bathroom. He brushed by me to stomp down the stairs.

I clicked on my favorites playlist on my IPod and stuck the device in my back pocket. I put my headphones in and walked into my room. After placing my phone on its charger I started to clean the bathrooms.

0~0~0~0~0

About an hour and a half later the three bathrooms were sparkling. My Dad thankfully put a stop to cleaning around nine. Jay was over at Sophie's for the night, the twins were already in bed and Alex was playing a video game in his room. My Mom retreated to her room only moments before. I could hear my Dad downstairs watching a movie. I changed into my PJ's, grabbing my blinking phone in the process and walked down the stairs.

Dad was eating watermelon and engrossed in the murder mystery. When he saw me he pointed to the kitchen.

"I left the other bowl in there for you Annie. You wanna watch this with me?" I nodded and kissed his head before walking into the kitchen to get my delicious watermelon bowl. I grabbed a spoon and headed back into the living room to sit on the couch.

It was dark outside making the living room unlit. The TV was the only light. I shivered as I got another weird feeling. My back was facing the front door and I quickly glanced over my shoulder. I felt as if someone was behind me. I quietly moved to the other end of the couch, the end that's backed up against a wall. Now I felt better, I could see anything that would come at me. It's weird I've never felt that way before.

I took a spoonful of watermelon and checked my phone. I had three messages. One from Thalia, one from Jason and one from Percy. I checked Jason's first.

**From: The Blonde Superman!**

**Hey, expect Thalia, Percy and I around two. I'm sure you'll be coming over in the morning though. **

_That's fine we're eating around four. And of course! I wanted to play rock band with you. You up for it?_

While I waited for a response I looked at Thalia's text.

**Come over tomorrow morning.**

I texted back a simple K and moved onto Percy's message.

**From: My Cute Neighbor Boy**

**Hey babe. I just needed to know what I'm supposed to wear tomorrow.**

_I would suggest a dress shirt and tie? Pants would probably be good too._

Thalia never responded but Jason and Percy did.

**Sure I call guitar! You can be vocals. Maybe if you kiss up to Percy he'll play the drums.**

_Sweet deal! _

I smiled when I noticed my Dad was completely engrossed in the movie.

**From: My Cute Neighbor Boy**

**Darn! I was looking forward to showing you my Aqua man boxers ;) **

_You're not a true cool kid unless you've got Batman boxers._

And that's how my night went. Watching an insanely gross movie with my Dad and texting my boyfriend about superhero boxers.

* * *

**Sorry the ending was kind of rushed. Anyway the next chapter is going to be Thanksgiving and the day Annabeth and Percy tell everyone! I'm really excited for it!**

_**Question answers!**_

_**I'm pretty sure everyone who answered got them right so congrats! :)**_

_**1) Friendship or thanks**_

_**2) The Crow's Nest!**_

_**3) Annabeth confessed first. In the classroom. She said 'I do...I'm not supposed (to like you) but I do."**_

_Thanks to alugo09, yoitsyourstruly, and the dancing light for answering the questions. Also thanks to whoever reviewed for the last chapter!_

_**This chapter's questions!**_

_**1) What's the name of Nathan's girlfriend?**_

_**2) What was the name of the song Annabeth was singing? (Don't own it)**_

_**3) Who is Annabeth going to tell first about her relationship with Percy?**_

_Until next time my darlings!_


	8. Thanksgiving

**So first I want to point out that this is my longest chapter of this story! Yay! Okay so I'll explain everything down in the bottom authors note but first i'll say this! **

**Now some of you might think Annabeth's brothers are a little hard on her but my brothers were like this...Okay i'll explain in the bottom Authors note.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bros!**

_It's almost magical..._

_Being in his arms, if only for a few seconds _

_can take away any pain I feel._

_-Me_

* * *

I sighed as I slowly sat up. I set my alarm for nine. It's 9:30. I petted Benny's head as I walked into the bathroom for my shower. Today is Thanksgiving. So that means all morning my Mom is going to be fussing and freaking out over everything since the family is coming. I have a relatively big family; I'm not really all too excited to see all of them. Sure I love them but they can really get on my nerves. Some more than others…

As the warm water washed over me I smiled. Today's the big day. I'm going to tell my family. I'm almost positive my brothers are going to freak out but after they calm down everything will be perfect.

Now satisfied with my strawberry smelling body and hair I dried myself off. I glanced outside and it was mostly sunny. I shrugged and walked into my room to change. I have to wear a dress later on today so I'm going to wear my black ankle sweats and my dark blue V neck T-shirt. I put on my white ankle socks and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I patted my thigh.

"C'mon Benny. We're heading over to Thalia's!" Benny's tail wagged excitedly and she ran down the steps. I chuckled to myself and followed her. I put on my black fuzzy boots and walked into the kitchen. My Dad was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad I'm heading to Thalia's okay?" He nodded and I smiled.

"As long as Benny goes with you." I whistled for said dog and she was at my side, her leash in her mouth.

"But of course! Thanks Dad!" I hooked Benny up to her leash and we walked out through the backdoor. I jumped off the deck and waited for Benny to follow before taking the walk to Thalia's house. I pulled my phone out and texted Jason that I was on my way.

**From: The Blonde Superman!**

**K, Got everything set up.**

I smiled and walked a little faster. Benny barked and her pace matched mine.

0~0~0~0~0

"Hello? Guys I'm here!" Benny barked a couple of times and I could hear a thud upstairs. I laughed as Thalia stumbled down the stairs in her pajamas. Her hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Annabeth can you try not to be so _loud?"_

I smirked and tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Weird that's what Percy said last night." Her eyes widened and she gagged. I laughed again as Jason walked in. He handed me the rock band microphone. He glanced up at Thalia's disgusted look.

"What did you say to her?" I shrugged and turned on the Xbox 360.

"Nothing, just a good that's what your cousin said last night joke." Jason's face scrunched up too and I rolled my eyes. I unhooked Benny from her leash and Thalia walked downstairs.

"C'mon Benny you're master is being disgusting. Come cuddle with me on the couch." Thalia grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and laid down on the slightly warm material. She lifted the blanket and Benny jumped up next to her. She dropped the blanket so it was covering Benny too and threw her arm over Benny's stomach. They both closed their eyes.

"Well okay then. Annabeth you ready?" I nodded and Jason 'strummed' the guitar to select our options. I glanced around.

"Where is Percy anyway?" Jason nudged his head to the stairs.

"He's in the shower." I nodded and gripped the microphone as he clicked on a random song. It was 'Nine in the Afternoon' By Panic at the Disco. I smiled, I love this song!

Half way through our _wonderful _performance Percy started to walk down the stairs. I was in the middle of a note when we made eye contact. I quickly paused the game, ignoring Jason's protests. Percy smirked when he reached me.

"Awh Beth are you embarrassed? It's too bad I wanted to hear you sing." He said teasingly. Jason groaned and pushed his head back into the couch.

"And _I _wanted to finish that gig. Honestly Annabeth you're not a bad singer. Having your boyfriend hear you isn't the end of the world." I walked over to flick his head and Jason pitched my side for revenge. I yelp and instantly started to rub my thigh.

"Ow! Jason, don't pitch me!" He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Now you're just being childish." He responded by pitching me again.

"Ow! Seriously? This is friend abuse and I won't stand for it!" I tackled him and got him in a headlock. Of course I knew he was stronger than me so I tried to do as much damage as I could in the short time I had. I started to rub my knuckles into his hair, to mess it up and he squirmed. I stuck my finger in my mouth and just as I put it in his ear he screamed and flung out of my grasp.

Thalia was watching amused, still cuddled into Benny and Percy had a small smile on his face, though it seemed strained. Jason was sitting on the floor glaring at me.

"Not cool Annabeth, Piper was going to hang out for an hour this morning and now my hair is all messed up." I smiled teasingly at him.

"That and my spit is in your ear." Jason huffed and left the room mumbling about needing a shower. Percy extended his hand to me and I took it. Once I was standing I looked over at Thalia expectantly.

"You two can kiss in the kitchen. Benny and I aren't moving." I chuckled but led Percy into the kitchen. He sat on one of the island stools as I grabbed some juice from Thalia's fridge. I had just taken a sip when Percy spoke.

"So why can't I hear you sing?" He had a soft smile on his face but from his tone I could tell he was a little hurt. I smiled over at him and leaned across the counter to give him a quick peck.

"Don't take it too personal Percy. I just get embarrassed easily. If it makes you feel any better you'll probably hear me sometime today. My family loves music; I always end up singing during holidays." Percy's mood seemed to lift at my words and I smiled as I sat next to him to drink my juice.

"Is that why Jason is bringing his guitar over?" I nodded.

"Yeah either he or Jay will play for me. It depends on what song." Percy paused, thinking.

"Jay is your oldest brother right?" I nodded and he seemed to relax a little.

"Okay good then I remembered. How did he learn to play?" I laughed and took a sip of juice before answering.

"YouTube's good for something other than funny cat videos." Percy shared a look with me before laughing. As weird as that explanation was Jay really did teach himself how to play from YouTube. I glanced down at my phone after it beeped.

**From: Twin! **

**Hey Mom wants you back here to help clean. **

I sighed and texted back saying I was on my way. I whistled for Benny forgetting she was cuddled up with Thalia. Two things happened. Benny came running into the kitchen and Thalia was groaning on the floor. I winced and walked into the living room.

"Sorry Thals I forgot. Benny and I gotta get going." Thalia grumpily waved me off before heading back upstairs. I giggled to myself before turning to Percy. He was leaning against the staircase, a smirk on his face.

"Don't look so cheeky. Come give me a kiss so I can leave." I said with mock anger. Percy chuckled before pushing himself off the stairs. He leaned down to give me a soft kiss, leaving me smiling when he pulled away. Benny whined at the door and I sighed.

"Well I guess that's my que. I'll see you later?" Percy nodded and I paused at the door.

"Hey wear a light blue tie today."

"What?" I smiled and opened the door.

"Wear a light blue tie! And a white dress shirt if you have it! Later!" Before he could respond I shut the door. I looked down at Benny, her lease was in her mouth. I laughed and hooked her up. The long walk home I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

0~0~0~0~0

"Annabeth Chase! If I have to ask you to vacuum _one _more time…" I sighed irritated and gestured to the vacuum in front of me.

"I know Mom! I was dusting like _you _asked me too! Look I have the vacuum out! Will you calm down?" My Mom glared at me before leaving the living room in a huff. She stormed past my Dad and he sighed.

"Annabeth be nicer. That's your Mother."

"I don't care who she is, she's acting like a jerk." Now it was my Dad's turn to glare and I mumbled a 'sorry' He sighed once again and gently kissed my forehead.

"She just wants things to be clean for the family. Just give her some grace?" I nodded and he sent me a smile before going to check on my brothers. I turned on the vacuum and got to work. Calm down Annabeth. You only have –I checked the clock- two hours until Percy shows up.

0~0~0~0~0

I checked myself one last time in the mirror. My curls were pulled to the top of my head a cute messy bun. Some of the loose curls framing my face nicely. My small zits were covered with light make up and my face had some color in it. My eyes moved lower to check my dress.

We always have to dress up for Thanksgiving.

It was a short sleeved white lace dress. It went about mid-thigh. Underneath the lace was a soft, white material so I was comfortable. At the waist of the dress was a light blue ribbon. It was tied into a bow in the back and matched my light blue converse. Hey, I may need to dress up but I'm still Annabeth! Both my arms and legs were hair free so I looked pretty good.

There was a soft knock at the door before Alex poked his head in. I smiled at him, welcoming him to come in. I took a minute to take in his appearance. He didn't go overboard. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt, an untied grey tie around his neck. He gave me a sheepish grin and I giggled.

"Come here." He moved to stand in front of my body mirror while I fixed his tie. He watched me for a minute and smiled.

"You look pretty Sis." I blushed lightly; my brothers don't compliment me often. I sent a quick smile up at him before returning to the tie.

"Thank you Alex. You look handsome." Alex laughed and we fell into a comfortable silence. I stuck my tongue out in concentration when Alex nervously rubbed his hands together.

"So I wanted to run something by you…"

"Mmm?" I responded distractedly.

"You know Bethany? The girl who sits next to me in Health?" I nodded suddenly interested. I was just finishing up tying his tie.

"Yeah what about her?" Alex grinned shyly and I laughed quietly when I saw the blush on his cheeks.

"I was thinking about asking her out….Good idea or bad idea?"

"Alex it doesn't matter what I think. If you wanna ask her out go ahead." Alex shook his head.

"No it does matter! You're my twin! We tell each other everything! So of course I'm going to ask you you're option on the girl." Guilt instantly flooded through me. I haven't even told Alex about Percy. We've been dating for only three days but Alex doesn't even have a clue. Oh god, I'm a terrible twin. I finished tying his tie. Alex looked down at me expectantly.

"Well? What do you think?" I frowned and looked up at him sadly. He frowned at my expression.

"Alex I have to tell you something." He nodded and smiled encouragingly at me.

"Percy and I-"

"Kids! Grandma and Papa are here!" My Mom cut me off. I could hear Nathan and Nick's excited shouts and then the pounding of them rushing down the stairs. I sighed and gestured to the door.

"C'mon Alex. Mom will get mad if we keep them waiting." Alex followed me as I walked down the stairs. He'll probably ask later, if he doesn't find out before dinner he'll learn when I tell the family. Nathan was hugging our Grandma Betty when we got down the stairs. I smiled at my Papa. He opened his arms for me and I quickly hurried into them. I smiled as I breathed in the comforting scent of honey.

When we pulled away I laughed. The older couple was matching in color. Grandma Betty was in a dark blue dress while my Papa had on a matching shirt. He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"You look pretty dear." I smiled and hugged the old man again. I haven't seen him in a couple of months and have missed him terribly.

"Thank you Papa." I was pulled out of his grasp only to be pulled into my Grandma's. Alex was hugging Papa now.

"I want love too Annabeth!" I laughed and gave my grandma a tight hug.

"I've missed you too Grandma." The old woman smiled at me and I had an urge to squeeze her. She looked adorable. I slowly walked out of her grasp so my Dad and Jay could greet them. I walked into the kitchen to find my Mom.

I smiled at my Uncle Dan and Aunt Sarah. My Dad's sister and her husband. Sarah was holding their two year old daughter Mary Ann. Their four year old son Ben was playing with his brother on the floor. The six year old Anthony gave me a cute wave as I approached.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were here already!" I gave Dan a tight hug before moving onto Sarah. I was gentler with her since she was still holding Mary Ann, who was soon passed over to me.

"Yeah we showed up ten minutes ago! Your Mom said you were still getting ready. You look great kid." I blushed and thanked my uncle before smiling at Mary Ann.

"And _you _look beautiful Mary!" She giggled and moved her cute little arms to hug my neck. I adjusted my grip on her as Sarah pointed to our deck.

"Do you mind watching her Annabeth? I was going to talk to Norine out back." I nodded and she headed towards the back door. I looked over at Dan.

"Who else is here?"

"Just us, your Aunt Norine, Uncle John and Lily. Oh I think Martin is here too." Wow I must have taken longer than I thought. My Uncle John is my Dad's brother. Lily is his daughter. Martine is my other cousin; I'm surprised his Mom and sister aren't here yet. He and Jay are really good friends because of their close ages.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. My Mom was in there with my Grandma and the nine year old Lily. They both smiled at me.

"Hey Annabeth! Aunt Athena and I are making the mashed potatoes! Wanna help?" I smiled softly but shook my head.

"Sorry beautiful I can't. I just needed to come in and talk to my Mom. Mom? You like?" I did a small twirl and my Mom nodded.

"Yes, you look beautiful Annabeth." I sent her a smile then took Mary Ann into the living room. As expected her blanket and toys were in there. I set her down and carefully lowered myself. I placed her bunny in front of her and she took it happily. I smiled at her. My brothers were all talking excitedly with my Dad and Martin. I shook my head smiling and turned to make funny faces at Mary Ann, to which she responded by trying to grab my hair.

When I got her grip off the doorbell rang. I suddenly sat up, alert. That might be Percy! My Dad opened the door and my shoulders slumped. My Grandma Avery strutted in and my brothers and I grimaced. Grandma Avery doesn't seem to like boys much so she barely greeted my brothers. She gave my Dad a hug, that's her son so why shouldn't she? Then looked over at me. I stood up waiting.

"Annabeth! Come give your Grandma a hug and stop being rude." I bit back a sigh and nodded. I made my way over to her, my brothers quietly leaving the room with Martin as I hugged her. Her rose perfume was insanely strong and I gagged as quietly as I could. I was relieved when I could pull away.

Grandma Avery glanced down at my outfit, her gaze hardening at my converse. She smiled sweetly at me and patted my cheek.

"Well at least you tried Sweetie." My Dad face palmed and my Papa glared at Grandma Avery's head. I glanced down at my dress disappointed. I loved this dress, I thought for sure she would at least like it.

"You don't like my dress Grandma?" She rolled her eye and nodded.

"I thought I made that obvious dear. Sorry I'll be blunt next time. The dress is okay, but the shoes ruin it. Does your Mother not buy you dress shoes?"

"No she does! I just…The shoes matched the bow…." I finished out quietly. My Dad sensing my disappointment ushered his Grandma into the next room. Papa walked over to me and tapped my foot with his cane so I would look up at him. He smiled sweetly at me, I know it was genuine, and took my hand in his.

"Don't you mind that old bat. You look beautiful my little Annie. It's a mystery why you don't have all the boys beating down your door." I perked up and tugged on his hand a little.

"Oh! Thank you Papa and that reminds me…I uh I have something I want to tell you. But we have to go somewhere else…It's kind of a secret." I called Alex in to take Mary as my Papa smiled with interest as I led him outside.

0~0~0~0~0

"And after we talked…He uh…He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. The boys showed up not even a minute later. Thank goodness Cole gave me a signal." My Papa blew out a long breath, trying to process all the information I gave him. I just told him everything, starting from the moment I met Percy up until he asked me out a couple days ago. He patted my hand to bring me from my thoughts.

"And you haven't told anyone?" I shook my head.

"No Papa just you…I was going to tell everyone today. I needed someone to support me and I thought you were the best person." He laughed heartedly.

"Well I'm happy for you munchkin but I can't hold off your brothers from killing the lad." I smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know. I have Thalia and Jason to help with that. I was just hoping if things went bad you'd have my back?" The old man nodded happily and I smiled.

"Of course Annabeth. It's about time you had someone to make you happy. I hope we'll get to meet him today?" I nodded and helped the man stand.

"Of course. I'll introduce you as soon as they-" My Mom greeted Thalia and Jason as they walked through the front door. I smiled as I saw a nervous Percy following quietly behind them. "-Get here. Come on Papa there's someone I want you to meet."

I led the man by hand to the living room. Jason and Thalia were talking with my brothers and Percy stood up straighter when he saw me. I noticed he was wearing what I asked. Now we matched. He smiled brightly at me. When I got close enough I could tell he wanted to kiss me but my brothers were only ten feet away. I pulled my Papa to my side, placing a gently hand on his back and introduced the two men.

"Percy this is my Papa. Papa this is Percy…He's the guy." Percy stuck his hand out and my Papa happily shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Percy spoke easily.

"I like this one Annabeth! He has manners! Not too bad on the eyes either!" Percy and I both blushed at his rather _loud _statement.

"Papa!" I whispered harshly. My eyes darted to my brothers and the happy old man chuckled before excusing himself to give Percy and I 'privacy' I bit my smile to hide a small smile.

"Hi." Percy's face broke out in a soft smile as he chuckled quietly.

"Hey." My eyes darted to the back door.

"You wanna help me feed the animals? I didn't get to do it this morning." Percy glanced down at our attire.

"You sure that's a good idea in our clothes?" I shrugged and led him to the back door. We quietly snuck past Grandma Avery.

"Probably not but I want a couple minutes with you." Percy smiled at me and when we were out in the field he took my hand in his. Once our fingers were intertwined I sighed happily. I swung our hands together and Percy chuckled as we reached the barn. As I fed the horses I glanced over at Percy.

"So I forgot to mention something." Percy's eyebrow rose so I took it as a sign to continue.

"Remember when you asked me what a guy would have to do to date me? And I said pass a series of tests? Well guess what Babe! It's test day! You passed one already if it helps." Percy groaned as I closed the foot bin. I laughed at his response. Could've been worse though.

"What tests do I have to pass?"

"I'll tell you as we go along. You passed the Papa test though…Which is an important one." Percy nodded and he gave me a quick kiss before heading out of the barn. I rubbed my hands together excitedly. Ooh let the testing begin.

0~0~0~0~0

First up! Thalia, Rachel and Piper. The easy test. The best friend test.

Luckily I already knew they approved so we can move past this. Percy was happy to have already passed another test without doing much. So we moved on.

0~0~0~0~0

The plan is still to tell everyone at dinner but with my conversation with him earlier I figured I needed to do it before. He is my twin after all. I poked my head into the hall and asked Alex to come and talk to me in the Den. He quickly left the group and I shut the door behind him. Percy was leaning against the wall. Alex's eyebrows rose.

"Alex I've been wanting to tell you…We're planning on telling the family at dinner." Alex's face was calm but his piercing grey eyes were burning a hole in the wall. He spoke in an eerie calm voice.

"How long?" I winced and held up three fingers.

"Three days." Alex seemed to soften a little. He was probably happy it wasn't that long. I looked up at him hopefully.

"Are you okay with this?" He glanced at Percy before giving me a look.

"I don't know. I'm a little hurt that you kept this from me…Does he make you happy?" Now I could feel Percy's gaze on the back of my head and I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Alex I didn't know how to tell you but yes…He makes me happy." Alex sighed and I could see his anger fade away. He rubbed his face almost tiredly and I smiled.

"Then I'm okay with this. You though! We're having a talk later." I nodded and threw myself at him. I hugged him tightly and he chuckled before squeezing me back.

"Oh thank you Alex. Maybe you can help hold off the other three when we tell them?" Alex shook his head and held out his hand in a surrender position.

"I don't know about that one but we'll see. C'mon Aunt Aphrodite will be here any minute then we're gonna eat." I nodded and Percy and I followed him out.

Percy had passed the twin test.

0~0~0~0~0

I gritted my teeth. My cousin Drew has been here two seconds and I'm ready to sock her in the jaw. I don't see how Martin can be so awesome and yet be related to her. Her words ringing in my head as I watched her hug Grandma Avery. The old woman has always liked Drew better because Drew is a girly girl and I'm not. Drew's basically wearing a dress you would wear to prom, her face covered in makeup. Unfortunately her face looked okay since she knew how to use said makeup… When she saw me she smirked.

"_Oh Annabeth! I haven't seen you in so long! I would have thought you would have filled out a little more by now. Well…your waist has. So that's something. Can you take my makeup bag?" _I'll have you know I work out to try and stay in shape! And my B cup boobs may not be the biggest in the world but they get the point across!

As soon as everyone was introduced we started setting the table for dinner. We extended our dining table so everyone could fit. The smaller kids got a plastic table next to us. My Mom was going to be on one end of the table and my Dad on the other. Normally I sit next to Alex and Papa but this year I set an empty place beside me for Percy. Jay noticed and seemed to give me a glare. Sophie was able to distract him long enough so we could all sit down. I told her about the situation and she seemed about as worried as I am about my brother's reactions.

We all talked and shared stories throughout dinner. Besides Grandma Avery or Drew's side comments it was a pretty nice dinner. We were ending it the way we always do, saying what we're thankful for. We only had Alex, Percy, Papa and I left. Though I'm going to go last. Percy was holding my hand underneath the table, he knew the big test was coming up. Alex smiled at everyone before speaking.

"I'm thankful for this family. You all have supported me through everything I do and will for the rest of my life. I love you guys. Oh and I'm also thankful for my twin, Annabeth you've always been by my side, though sometimes you didn't have a choice. Growing up I never thought I'd say this but… you're one of my best friends." The parents 'Aww'ed and I leaned over to give Alex a one armed hug. Percy cleared his throat before answering.

"I'm thankful for the Grace family for taking me in until my Mom can move down here. I'm thankful for my wonderful cousins Thalia and Jason. And I'm thankful for all the friends I have made in my short time here." Percy squeezed my hand near the end and I smiled. Papa sent Percy a smile and took a sip of water before going.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife and family. You guys keep me going." Although his words were sweet I wished he would have taken a little longer. Now everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to go. The knowing smirk on my Papa's face told me he made his thanks short. Rude. I squeezed Percy's hand tightly, I could feel sweat forming.

"I'm uh…I'm also thankful for this family. I love each and every one of you, no matter what you may think of me. I'm thankful for having such amazing best friends and team mates. I'm thankful for Benny, my soul mate (People chuckled at this while Grandma Avery rolled her eyes) and my loving parents. But I'm mostly thankful for my brothers. Alex, my twin, my other half. He's been with me forever, there's nothing he doesn't know about me. Nick and Nathan while you guys can annoy me to no end I know you just want to protect me, though I can handle myself! And Jay…Even at a young age I looked up to you. You've been one of my heroes since I was five, you still are. I'm so lucky to be able to be related to you four."

Everyone shared a soft smile with each other, each one of my brothers sending kind smiles my way. I tried taking a mental picture, trying to remember what they look like loving me. I sighed before standing up. Taking Percy with me, our hands still connected. Jay, Nick and Nathan's eyes all instantly darkened and I gulped.

"I'm so thankful for my caring, loving and Gods hopefully understanding brothers. I'm also thankful for my…boyfriend Percy." It was quiet, almost unsettlingly so. Then all hell broke loose. Jay and the twins stood up instantly.

"Boyfriend!?" They cried together. I smiled sheepishly.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." Something flashed in my Mom's eyes but she remained sitting. My Aunts and Uncles grabbed the smaller kids and all went to go and hide in the kitchen. Only my grandparents, parents, brothers, best friends, and Drew remained. Drew sighed.

'I'm about as surprised as you are. There's no way Annabeth could get someone as hot as this guy. She's probably lying guys." I glared at her and my Dad asked her to leave, which she did pouting. Jay spoke first, his eyes dark.

"When did this happen?"

"Three days ago…"

"You've hidden this from us for three days!? Annabeth what is _wrong _with you? You barely know this boy! And instead of telling us about your feelings and letting us determine whether you can date him or not you just go and do it behind our back!? You've been a lying to us!" I winced but anger soon bubbled up inside me.

"Do you even hear yourself? You're not my handler! None of you are! Well Mom and Dad are as close as it gets! If anybody gets to decide whether or not I can date Percy it's them! You guys are my _brothers, _not my life deciders! I can date whoever I want!" Nick slammed a hand on the table.

"I _knew _you were hiding something! I just _knew _it! God Annabeth!" I glanced at my friends desperately, wanting them to put in their input. Alex, Jason and Thalia had on tight smiles and were slowly inching towards their only exit. Nathan's eyes flashed over to them.

"Did you guys know about this too!?" Alex raised his hands instantly, speaking high pitched.

"I only learned an hour ago!" Nick pointed at Jason.

"Dude what the hell!? You're supposed to help us keep her boyfriend free not help hide it!" Jason smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"She got the puppy dog eyes on me man! I was defenseless!" I would have laughed if we were under different circumstances. My Dad sighed and slowly stood up.

"Dad what is you're input on all of this? I'm seventeen and you think I'm responsible! I can date Percy right Daddy?" I added in the baby voice at the end to help my case. My Dad was slowly giving in I could tell but soon Nick's voice ruined it.

"They only got together because he was drunk off his ass and made out with her! She even stole the car and snuck out to bring him back here!"

"With Thalia! And he was sick all night so we didn't do anything!" I added in hastily so no one would get the wrong idea. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait…How did you know that?" Nick threw me his phone which I barely caught. Someone sent him a link to a website. I clicked on it and gasped. It was a blown up picture of Percy and I kissing up against my Dad's car, you could see the party in the background. Underneath it was a made up story. Me being a whore and taking advantage of a drunken Percy is basically the message. Sound familiar?

"Bitchney did this!" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"So? She's not wrong!" My eyes widened. Did he just imply I was a whore? My brothers and I all started yelling at each other until Papa's loud and demanding voice shouted out.

"_Enough!" _Everyone grew quiet and Percy jumped back startled. Papa stood up and walked over to Percy and I. He pulled our hands back together and urged us to intertwine them, we did.

"Annabeth is a beautiful, responsible seventeen year old girl. She's done wonderfully in school, stayed away from anything that could be a threat to her future and until a couple days ago was romantic deprived. Now I love you boys with all my heart but you need to stop this. Yes I know you're protective but there's a limit. Annabeth is smart enough to make her own decisions. If Percy wasn't good for her she wouldn't be with him. I trust her enough to make this decision don't you think you should?" My three brothers all looked at each other before all yelling out

"No!" Jay shook his head angrily.

"Annabeth has been lying, sneaking out, stealing the car, keeping her first boyfriend a secret! She's lost my trust." Before I could explain how unfair that was Jay sent a terrifying glare my way before storming out of the room. Sophie sighed and followed after him. Alex, Jason and Thalia had slipped out earlier. Grandma Betty stood up and grabbed Papa's shoulder.

"Come on Honey, let them finish talking." Percy and I smiled at them. At least Papa tried. I looked over at my Dad hopefully, he seemed to be thinking. I looked over at Grandma Avery. She looked highly amused. When she noticed my stare she smiled.

"Well I have to say Annabeth. I'm impressed. I never thought you would be able to trick a guy into liking you. Good luck to you Dear." I glared as she slowly sat up and left in the direction of the kitchen. Percy tried opening his mouth to speak but Nick barked out.

"No! You can't say anything that will make this better. You stole our little sister from us." I released Percy's hand to take a step towards them but they both angrily shook their heads. Nathan started to storm past me, bumping my shoulder as he did so. Nick was last and looked me straight in the eye.

"I thought you were better than this. You're a Chase, you should be. Now we know you're no better than any of the other tramps at school." I gasped as if he had slapped me as he marched out. I had my back turned to the table, no one could see the burning tears. Percy must have sense them because he placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I placed my hand over his and slowly turned to face the last two people at the table. My parents were both quiet.

"So…do you guys hate me too?" I asked in a defeated voice. My Dad stared at me for a minute before sighing and shaking his head. He walked over to us and shook Percy's hand.

"No Annie I'll never hate you… Though I wish I would have had a better notice then this your Grandfather is right…Your responsible enough for a boyfriend. Though I think he and I need to have a chat first." I nodded quickly, happy he was letting this happen. I practically pushed Percy into my Dad's arm. My Dad chuckled before leading Percy out of the room. Before he left completely he turned around.

"But Annabeth? You're grounded until breaks over. No sneaking out or stealing the car." My jaw dropped as I watched them leave. Well nothing can be perfect…I slowly turned to my Mom. I clamped my hands together and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Mom, please approve. I can't have you hate me too." My Mom sighed and smiled softly at me. She took my hands in hers then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Annabeth I couldn't hate you. I admit this is a surprise but I'm not angry. Though I have a question…" I looked up at her curiously and she took a sideways glance into the kitchen. I could hear Uncle Dan laughing and my Dad's deep chuckle. I figure Percy must be doing well.

"Who's his father? His surname…Jackson."

"I don't know who his dad is. He's not in the picture anymore." My Mom smiled and nodded.

"Good. Well c'mon let's go ensure everyone that everything's okay." My Mom took my hand and I followed her into the kitchen. I could see my Aunts and the kids outside petting the horses. Drew was standing next to her Mom, her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes before slowly walking over to Percy's side. My Grandmas were quietly sitting in the corner. Papa, my Uncles and Dad were all laughing and Percy grinned.

My Mom went out back as I tucked myself to Percy's side. He hesitated but after glancing at my Dad he slowly wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and he gently kissed my forehead. My family smiled softly at us and I grabbed Percy's hand.

"Dad Percy and I are gonna go sit in the back okay?" He nodded and when I opened the backdoor. My Aunts and cousins all scurried into the kitchen to give us privacy. Drew's shoulder bumped with mine and I glared at the girl. If it wasn't for Percy's comforting touch I would have started a fight with her.

I led Percy over to the edge of the deck and we slowly sat down, our feet dangling. The horses had started walking to their barn. I smiled slightly before whistling. Benny came out from under the deck and gave me a dog grin. Percy chuckled. I looked over at him.

"Well you passed the Papa, best friend, parent and twin tests. Of course my brothers would be hard to do so we'll give that time…Ready for the ultimate test?" Percy nodded and I grabbed his hand and moved it close to Benny.

"Benny…This is my boyfriend Percy." I released his hand and let Benny sniff it. She sniffed every inch of his fingers and his palm. She looked at me, barked and started to lick Percy's hand. I laughed breathlessly while Percy petted Benny's head softly. He glanced over at me hopefully.

"You've passed the Benny test." I said happily. Percy leaned over to kiss me quickly. When he pulled away I could hear Thalia calling for Benny in the front. Benny barked as she took off. I sighed and adjusted myself on the deck.

I swung my feet back and forth for a minute before I felt Percy pull me closer to him. He had his arm around my waist, his open palm flat against the deck next to my thigh. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Looking back on everything that happened today, I've never seen my brothers that mad before. Hearing Nick actually call me a tramp…just for having a boyfriend! I wasn't sure how to feel in all honesty. I was mad, sad and confused. Drew and my Grandma Avery give me headaches, my brothers made my blood boil and run cold and I wasn't even sure what to think about that website. These emotions swirled around in my head making me feel a little sick. But…as Percy's arm tightened around me, his warm touch sending chills down my spine I was able to push all those emotions away and focus on one.

I was happy sitting on this dirty deck with Percy, basking in the simplicity of silence.

* * *

**It's amazing how content someone can be cuddling with their boyfriend in silence. That's how you know how good things are. If you can enjoy being with each other, even in silence. **

**Okay sorry rambling. Now I know some of you are confused by all the family members. But I promise they wont be a big deal in the story. Maybe Drew but we'll see. The uncles and aunts though will only be around for big holidays. But let me explain the family for a minute here.**

**Papa and Grandma Betty are Athena's Parents. I know its weird but they are based off my own Mom's parents so...**

**Grandma Avery is Fredrick's Mother. She is single (widowed) and rude. (also based off my Dad's Mom. Seriously my Grandma says this stuff to me.)**

**Uncle Dan and Aunt Sarah. Sarah is Fredrick's sister. She and Dan have their three kids. Anthony, Ben and Mary Ann.**

**Aunt Norine and Uncle John. Uncle John is Fredrick's brother. They only have their one daughter, Lily.**

**Martin and Drew are siblings. Their Mom wasn't mentioned much in this chapter but she will be in the next. She is after all the Goddess of love so she should have a say! :)**

**So I think I covered everyone. Oh and Percy passed all of Annabeth's tests! Even Benny's! **

**And Annabeth will be looking into that website in the next chapter. So nobody review saying Annabeth didn't make a big deal about it. She will she was just more concerned about her brothers.**

**So about updating. Of course since the fourth is Friday and my house is where we always hold the celebration my family and I have been cleaning and working non stop this week. I have a pretty big family and my Mom is freaking out about the house being clean. Then next Monday my family and I are going to the ocean. We'll be gone for the week so I don't know about updating but I am bringing my laptop so who knows? Maybe the ocean will inspire me!**

**I'll see if I can get another chapter in this weekend.**

**Until next time! **


	9. I'll Be There For You

**Hey guys! So I wanted to update before going on my vacation! I actually really like this chapter, not because of what happens but just how easily I was able to write it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Happy 4th! **

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like ive been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too._

_-I'll be there for you The Rembrants _

* * *

I closed my eyes, letting the warm water clean my body. Yesterday was a disaster. I expected them to be angry but not this badly. Jay and the twins didn't even look at me after they stormed off. Sophie was able to calm Jay down enough so he could be in the same room as me but I haven't seen the twins since then. The cars are all still here so I know they didn't leave, unless they went to Jason's but seeing that Percy lives there I doubt they would want to do that.

Gods this is all so stressful! Not even a warm shower is relaxing me. It's around ten so I know the majority of my family is up. Papa and Grandma Betty are heading home around noon. Grandma Avery left last night (Thank Gods) along with my Uncles and Aunts.

Aunt Aphrodite was so excited to find out about Percy and I that she insisted on taking Drew and I shopping today. Which meant that she, Drew and Martin spent the night. Martin I have no problem with, Drew, her rude attitude and her intense snoring I do. I texted Piper, who agreed to meet us at the mall around one.

Normally I wouldn't want to go shopping at a time like this but I really do need new clothes. Plus I need to get away from my brothers. Alex tried his best to comfort me but I've never been this upset with them. I almost cried in frustration after Percy left. Who are they to tell me who I can and can't date?! And then Nick…calling me a tramp. I just…

I sighed and shut off the water. This isn't getting me anywhere. I dried off and changed into basketball shorts and an old T shirt. I quickly dried my hair and placed it in a ponytail. I checked my phone and saw it was around 10:30 now. I would go for a run but I'm still grounded. The only reason I'm allowed to go with Aunt Aphrodite is because I rarely see her or Drew. My Mom calls it family bonding but I just think she wants to push me off on her sister.

When I walked back into my room Drew was nowhere to be found. The blow up mattress she was sleeping on had the blankets thrown around so she must have gotten up not too long ago. As I bent down to fold the blankets up as Benny trotted in. She walked over to me and started to lick my face. I laughed and fully sat down. When my butt hit the floor Benny sat down next to me and placed her head on my knee. I petted her head and continued to fold the blankets.

"Hey Annabeth? Mom has breakfast ready downstairs." Alex said quietly. I turned my head to see him nervously standing in my doorway. He isn't sure how to handle me, since he isn't sure how I feel. I nodded slowly. Truthfully I wasn't hungry but I do need to go downstairs to feed the horses.

"Okay…I'm not hungry but I'm gonna head out back to feed Arabella and Lil' Sebastian." Alex nodded and I followed him out into the hall, Benny at my side. Right when we were about to reach the stairs Nick came out his room. I held my breath and waited for him to notice me. His eyes locked with mine for a minute. A deep frown was on his face, which quickly turned into a glare. He shook his head angrily and pushed past me. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists. I yelled down the stairs at him.

"You could look madder! Try scowling some more!" He froze on the spot. He paused before turning and glaring at me.

"You could look better! Try getting Percy off your face." I huffed in annoyance as he continued down the stairs.

I could hear him angrily tell my Mom he was going to head to practice before the door shut. Since yesterday was Thanksgiving hopefully Coach Jeff will go easy on them. Thalia is going to fill in for me today, while I'm at the mall. I normally don't skip practice but I'd probably start fighting with my brothers if I went. I felt like hitting something. They seriously annoy the living crap out of me…

Alex nervously grabbed a waffle before heading out the door. Drew walked out of the downstairs bathroom, looking ready for the day when I sat down at the table. My Mom excused herself to go talk with my Dad. Through the window I could Martin and Jay talking with the twins and Alex before the five of them got into the car. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach. I wanted to be in the car, laughing with them instead of sulking in my kitchen with Drew.

My phone vibrated on the table and Drew tried reaching for it. I growled at her and she slowly pulled her hand back with a smirk.

"Calm down Annie I just wanted to see if it was the boy toy." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone. It was a text from Thalia.

**From: Pine-Cone Face! **

**Hey, make sure your brothers are gone. Percy wants to talk to you, he already left.**

I glanced out the window. My brothers were gone but why was Percy coming to talk to me. Oh Gods he isn't breaking up with me already is he? My phone buzzed again.

**From: Pine-Cone Face!**

**Don't think the worse loser, he isn't breaking up with you.**

I sighed in relief then smiled. Thalia really does know me.

_Well my brothers are gone so he's okay. And don't call me a loser Butt face! You made it sound bad! Are you at practice yet?_

Drew excused herself to go put on her makeup and I waved her off. Grandma Betty was just walking into the kitchen when I got another text.

**Jason and I are just about to leave. Percy's basketball practice isn't till later. You're my loser I'm your Butt Face. This is our relationship, get used to it.**

I laughed and typed a quick reply before greeting my Grandma. She smiled sweetly at me as Papa walked in. He kissed her cheek and sat down to read the paper. I stood up and kissed the top of his balding head. He grunted and tried to smack me in the face. I laughed as he grabbed my hand and brought it down to pretend to eat it. Grandma Betty smiled before putting on a mock serious face.

"Now Papa what have I been saying for almost twenty years now? No eating the grandchildren. They're bad for your health!" Papa laughed.

"Oh course Dear." He stopped pretending to munch on me and settled for kissing my palm. I sighed and rested my cheek on the top of his head. The familiar smell of honey was so comforting I closed my eyes in bliss. Papa let me stay like this as he read his paper. The doorbell broke my little moment and I looked up curiously.

My Mom moved to answer the door but was shoved out of the way by Drew. I rolled my eyes and Papa chuckled.

"I'd go save whoever that is Annie. Lord knows Drew can scare em off." I laughed but walked over to the door, my mood lifted from earlier this morning. I started to hum to myself as I got closer. I could hear Drew giggle and an uncomfortable laugh as I walked over.

My eyes widened when I noticed the familiar mop of black hair. My eyes moved lower to connect to Percy's piercing green and I smiled. I shoved Drew out of the way and she stumbled into the Den. She glared at me, her hands on her hips.

"That was rude Annabeth!" I shrugged in a 'what can you do' kind of way.

"Sorry that I'm not sorry." I spoke casually. She huffed and stormed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. She's fun to mess with. I leaned against the doorway and smiled at Percy.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you would be sleeping in." Percy smiled and revealed a card and rose from behind his back.

"Annabeth it's almost 11. I have practice in a couple of hours. Anyway I'm getting off topic. Here." I took the gifts with a soft smile.

"What are these for?" Percy leaned forward to gently kiss my forehead before smiling down at me.

"Well the card –that you should read when you're alone- is to apologize for all the craziness yesterday. Really Beth I feel bad, I caused a pretty big fight between you and your brothers-"

I held up my hand to silence him and he stopped. I pulled the gifts closer to my chest.

"Percy stop. It's not your fault; I knew they would freak out. It was bound to happen, they're gonna get over it so don't feel bad okay?" He nodded and I twirled the rose with my fingers.

"What's this for?" Percy grinned, a blush finding its way onto his face. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"Ah well…Okay this is a little embarrassing and it shouldn't be hard cause your already my girlfriend but I was thinking about taking you out on a date…You know once you're not grounded. I still feel bad about the whole deal yesterday and want to make it up to you." As he spoke his face became redder, my own blush appeared.

"By taking me out on a date?" He nodded slowly and I paused before smiling and nodding. I set the gifts down on our side table and launched myself at Percy. He stumbled but caught me and held me in a tight hug.

"I would love to go on a date with you Percy." I spoke into his neck and he chuckled. When we pulled away I didn't hesitate to pull him into a kiss. Despite how rough I pulled him to me the kiss itself was soft. His lips moved against mine slowly but soon gained a little confidence. I eagerly responded, still excited about him asking me out on a date. Soon an amused cough broke us apart. I pulled away with a blush and smiled sheepishly at my Papa.

"Um…Hey Papa. How's it going?" He laughed and gestured for Percy to come in. Once he did I took his hand in mine.

"You're lucky I caught you instead of your father! That would have been a sight to see! What's all this?" I smiled and squeezed Percy's hand.

"Percy just asked me out on a date!" Papa smiled and Grandma Betty 'Aww'ed from the kitchen.

"Well isn't that nice of him. Your first date Annie! How exciting!" I blushed and shook my hands frantically.

"This isn't my first date! Pssh no! I've been on tons of dates before! Like tons…" Percy's eyebrows rose and I sighed in defeat.

"Okay this will be my first date…" Percy smiled comfortingly at me and gently kissed my temple making a smile creep onto my face. Papa watched with a smile of his own. Soon Drew and Aunt Aphrodite came out from the hall, all dressed up. I bit back a groan of annoyance as my Aunt's excited squeal rung in our ears.

"Oh my! Aren't you two just _so_ adorable!? I knew Annabeth would get a cute boyfriend one day! I could just tell! Ooh let me read you two!" I sighed and mouthed 'sorry' to Percy before my Aunt grabbed our hands.

"Close your eyes." She said softly, her own closing.

"Aunt Aph-"

"I said close your eyes!" She snapped roughly.

I gulped and did what she asked. When it comes to love you don't mess with her… Everything was quiet for a moment before I felt a sharp pain in my chest, then just like that it was gone. I gasped and opened my eyes. My Aunt was staring at us, her eyes a little wide. I glanced over at Percy, he was rubbing his chest. I cleared my throat.

"What was that?" My Aunt smiled softly at me and paused.

"I read you…to see how your relationship will go..." I rubbed my own chest and looked at her expectantly.

"And…? What did you see?" She had a sad smile on and I frowned.

"Everything seemed fuzzy…Almost as if your future is uncertain. You two will have an interesting relationship, full of hardships. But if you truly care for each other, you'll make it through." I smiled a bit awkwardly. We just started dating a couple days ago…We don't need to think about the future yet… I glanced at the clock.

"Percy you need to be at practice soon." He cursed under his breath as he checked his watch. He wished my family a good day and I met him over by the door. I opened it for him and shut it behind me so we would have some privacy. I still had my hands behind my back, gripping the doorknob when he turned around to look at me. I rolled my lips before giving him an awkward smile.

"Uh…I hope you don't take what my Aunt said to heart. She can be….yeah sometimes." Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It didn't freak me out." I smiled gently at him and tucked a loose curl behind my ear. As he watched me his own eyes seemed to soften and a small smile formed on his face. He leaned down to give me a gentle kiss. It lasted a couple seconds, though that was long enough to send sparks through my body. I sighed when he pulled away. He rubbed his nose against mine in a cute Eskimo kiss and I grinned. He gave me one last kiss and then started to walk backwards down the driveway. Though he didn't make it far before I called out to him. He looked at me curiously and I blushed.

"Hey Percy? I uh…I like you." He looked insanely confused and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. He looked adorable.

"…I know? I like you too." I nodded and opened the door.

"Okay…just uh…text me later." He nodded and I hesitated. I quickly blew him a kiss and slammed my front door before I could see his reaction. I face palmed. That was so _girly! _I'm never doing that again. I sighed, grabbed my card and rose and started to walk upstairs. Halfway up my Aunt called up to me.

"We leave for the mall in an hour Annabeth! Be ready!" I yelled back an okay and headed for my room. Benny was on my bed sleeping and I rolled my eyes. I shut my door and sat at my desk. I set down the card and beautiful rose and I swirled in the chair for a minute. What to do…I have an hour to kill. I looked down at the journal Miss. Bliss gave us. Eh might as well.

_Annabeth Chase_

_November 29__th__, 2014_

_I decided to start putting down the dates of these little entries. Who knows? Maybe in a couple years I'll look back on this and laugh. Anyway back to my entry. _

_Yesterday was Thanksgiving. Though I was happy to see my Uncles, Aunts, cousins and Grandparents it could have gone better. Percy and I came clean about our relationship and as expected my brothers freaked. Luckily Alex was okay with it but Jay and the twins…Not so much. I just…I never thought I'd see my brothers look at me like that. Like I was so disgusting. I've never let them down before…_

_But me having a boyfriend shouldn't be a huge deal! I mean I didn't kill anybody! It isn't a big deal but I still feel terrible. Nick called me a tramp. It's one thing to hear it from Brittany and her followers but my brother? I felt like he slapped me, my heart still stings from it._

_Speaking of Brittany, I suspect she made a website with a…er comprising picture of Percy and I. I have yet to look into it. Maybe I'll spend the next hour doing so. I'm grounded for two more days so it's not like I don't have time too. _

_I have a bad feeling settling in my stomach. Hopefully it's just gas. _

_-The emotionally drained Annabeth Chase._

I sighed as I shut the journal and pushed it away from me. I set my pen down and grabbed my laptop. I opened it up, typed in my password and waited. As my main screen came into view I sighed again. My screensaver was from my birthday. My brothers and I were all lined up on the deck, smiling at the camera. Benny was sitting next to me, her mouth open and her tail in mid wag.

I shook my head and went onto the internet. I typed in Annabeth Chase and the first thing that came up was the website. I braced myself and clicked on it. I held my breath for the short seconds it took to load. When it did my shoulders slumped. I had hoped it wouldn't be a big deal, but it is. The first thing you see is the giant blown up picture of Percy and I. Underneath it was a short summary of what Brittany thinks happened.

_WOAH! Annabeth Chase, the clever wrestling girl we've all gotten to know over the years…took ADVANTAGE of new kid Percy Jackson? Jackson went to this party to celebrate his varsity placement with his buddies when things took a turn for the worst! After having a couple of drinks Annabeth led him outside, knowing full well how drunk he was. (Check video down below) After leaning him against the car Annabeth then proceeded to start something with him! In the picture you can clearly see Annabeth was pulling Percy tightly to her, in his drunken state he had no idea what was happening. When she had enough of public affection Annabeth placed him in her car where she drove them back to her house. Who's to say what she did with him there? Comment your thoughts below!_

I clicked on the video and sure enough you can see me helping the stumbling Percy outside. The video 'just so happened' to cut out when Percy pushed _me _up against the car and cuts back in when we're kissing. Great, this is just fricken great. I thought twice but decided to check a couple of the comments. There were thirty so far. This website was made yesterday. I sighed as I scanned a couple and found familiar names.

**I never knew Annabeth was like that! I'm telling my boyfriend to avoid her on the mats!- Kasey Willows**

**Wow who knew Annabeth was a whore? Poor Percy!-Jackie Rose**

**Yeah Jacksons getting some! You think Annabeth would give me a turn? – Richard (Ricky) Shaw**

Most of them were like that so I mindlessly scanned through them. My heart started to feel heavy in my chest as I read through some of them. I froze when I read a couple of _really _familiar names.

**If any of you **_**really **_**knew Annabeth you would know how big of bullshit this is!- Thalia Grace**

**Annabeth isn't this kind of girl you idiots. -Cole Vincent**

**What would you guys say if Percy was the one to kiss Annabeth? Hmmm? Did any of you think of that! Gah! Seriously?! Use your brains! –Piper Mclean**

I smiled slightly when I read their comments. True friends right there. Then I noticed Nick, Nathan, Ashley and Rachel had commented.

**I told Nathan there was no way Annabeth could get a guy that hot unless he was drunk. This makes sooo much sense! –Ashley Grate**

**Wow…Annabeth looks pretty into it…. –Rachel Dare**

**Annabeth made a bad decision, we all do eventually. –Nathan Chase**

**Nathan and I DID find Jackson in our house the day after this party but Thalia was with him. She must have snuck over. –Nick Chase**

I scoffed in disgust and slammed my laptop shut. My own brothers….My own _blood _is agreeing with everyone who thinks I'm a whore. I kissed a guy, who's now my _first _boyfriend and now I'm a whore for it? How it that fair?! Tears of frustration burned my eyes. I shook my head and tried to hold them in.

Eventually the burning became too much and I let the salty tears slide down my face. I'm hurt that so many people, people I've grown up with just suddenly believe anything they read about me. I'm hurt because my brothers hate me enough to bad mouth me along with everyone instead of stick up for me and I'm hurt because…there's a voice in my head telling me they're all right.

"Why are you crying? You look like a troll." Drew asked; annoyance in her voice. I rolled my eyes before wiping my face dry with my sleeve. Wordlessly I opened my laptop and showed Drew the website. She watched the video and spent ten minutes reading all the comments. A flicker of sadness flashed in her eyes before she shrugged and started typing.

I was _hoping _she would stand up for me but I should have known better.

**Hey, gotta give the girl credit. She was good enough that she got him to stick around a couple days. –Drew Tanaka **

I watched horrified as she clicked on submit and began to strut out of my room. After picking up my jaw from the floor.

"Drew what the hell!?" I yelled. Drew shrugged and opened my door.

"I felt like it needed to be said…Oh and Mom said we're leaving. You still coming Hon?" With my mouth still opened I shook my head. Drew smiled and gave me a little wave before shutting my door behind her. I shook my head and closed my laptop again.

I knew my Aunt would be upset that I didn't go with her. I knew Piper would be mad I was bailing. I even knew that my Mom was going to have my head later but right now…As my heart was becoming heavier and heavier in my chest and as my eyes started to burn from unshed tears I didn't care. Benny whined and for the first time in our life together I didn't want her company.

But I wasn't going to kick her out either. I simply ignored her until she quieted down, something I've never done before. I got into my bed and pulled a blanket over myself. I turned my back so it was facing my door and stared at my wall. Slowly, my breathing became steadier and my mind shut down as I closed my eyes.

0~0~0~0~0

I woke up insanely groggy. I slowly sat up, my head pounding against my skull. As I moved my hand to my pillow, to support myself, I frowned when I felt how moist it was. Was I crying in my sleep? I shook my head then groaned. Okay no more moving of the head. It felt like my brain was trying to pound its way out of my skull.

As I slowly got out of bed I noticed a couple of things. 1) Benny wasn't in my room anymore, probably because my door was open. 2) There was a sandwich, bottle of water and a bottle of Aspirin on my desk. 3) The rain outside was so heavy it startled me when I finally came too.

As I approached the sandwich I noticed a note tapped to the plate.

_Came home early from work, found you in your room. Take two. Eat then come and find me. We need to talk._

_-Jay_

I slowly sat down in my desk chair. I picked up the sandwich and a small smile formed when I saw he made my favorite. I slowly took a bite. It tastes good but I guess I'm not that hungry. My head was killing me though so I took two of the pills, drank some of the water and slowly started to walk down the stairs.

Nick and Nathan's bedroom door was shut but I could see the TV light from underneath the door. The house was unusually quiet and I felt a shiver go down my spine. When I reached the living room I stopped.

Okay so Jay isn't in the kitchen. He's either going to be in the garage working on his car or down in the basement. I checked the garage first, he wasn't in there. I passed Benny as I walked down the steps to the basement. She paused and waited for me to pass her before following me back down.

When I was reaching the final steps I could hear grunts and the punching bag's chain rattling. I sighed and stepped into view. Jay was sweating, wearing a T shirt and shorts. He had tape on his hands as he punched away.

He made eye contact with him and with one final punch to the bag stopped. He was panting and I waited until he caught his breath to say anything.

"You…wanted to talk to me?" Jay nodded and gestured to the couch. I slowly eased myself onto the plush cushions and looked up at him. I felt like a child who's waiting for their punishment. Jay ran a sweaty hand through his hair and looked down at me.

"It's not fair you know." He said softly. I stared up at him confused and he shook his head.

"It's really not fair."

"Jay I don't-" He turned to face me again.

"When you were eleven and you started to notice that boys didn't have cooties I started to prepare myself. As a sixteen year old I knew what was going to happen. I mentally prepared myself." He paused before slumping next to me on the couch.

"Then when you went through you're first two years of high school without a boyfriend I let my guard down. Sure I knew you occasionally went out to those parties but I knew you would rather be at home studying. You were the perfect younger sister Annabeth. You focused more on school then boys. I didn't have to worry about bringing my friends over. I can talk to you about Sophie or wrestling. You've been perfect. Then he came." I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself. So far it seems like Jay is starting to forgive me. But he still has the tape on and this could go either way.

"I saw it too. On your birthday I _saw _it. You liked him. It wasn't hard to tell and from the look he was giving you he liked you too. I should have done something. But Sophie told me it wasn't anything to worry about. So I believed her." Jay could tell he was rambling and he glanced at me a final time before continuing.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Annabeth. By the time I was your age I probably had around six girlfriends. I didn't have a right to yell at you over your first one. Though I'm not happy about you lying about it…I could see why you would." Both Jay and I leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I paused before speaking.

"I'm sorry too." I breathed out. "I know I should have told you guys I liked him and saw what you thought of him. But Jay I really like him. I know I wasn't supposed to but I _do. _And he liked me too. I was scared to tell you guys but I didn't want to hide him from you. So I'm sorry I lied. But I'm not sorry for dating him." Jay was quiet for a minute. Benny whined a little before placing her head on my feet.

"So I guess there's no way for me to talk you out of this relationship huh?" He joked quietly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No. Jay he came over today and asked me out on my first official date just to make up for the fight he unintentionally caused. He cares about me." Jay nodded slowly and seemed to be deep in thought. He sighed and stood up. I sat up as he pointed at me.

"I'll be okay with this only on a couple of terms." I excitedly smiled and rushed to stand up next to him. I nodded urging him to tell me.

"I don't want to come home to see you two making out anytime soon. He can't come between you and wrestling or your school work. And…when he comes to pick you up from the date Dad and I get ten minutes each to talk with him." I was quiet for a minute and grinned.

"Okay but I'm changing your rules a little. You won't come home to Percy and I making out where you can see us. If he and I are in my room I'll keep the door open though. I may miss a practice or two to hang out with him but he has basketball practice you know. He has some responsibilities too. And you and Dad get five." I stuck out my hand for Jay to shake and he frowned but slowly shook my hand in agreement. When he pulled his hand away I hugged him tightly. I stood up on my toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"Thank you big brother." I could feel his body melt as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. Though Jay would deny it if asked, I have him wrapped around my finger. When we pulled away I smiled up at him. He sent me a lazy grin before we heard a bang upstairs. I frowned as I looked up.

"What about the twins…Do they still…" Jay nodded slowly.

"Yeah they still aren't happy with what's happening. I probably wouldn't be either but Sophie had a long talk with me."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Pretty much the same thing Papa did. Only she pointed out her older brother didn't approve of me at first but let Sophie continue seeing me because I made her happy. I figured if you really like this guy I shouldn't stand in your way." I smiled and nodded, making a mental note to thank Sophie later.

I looked up again as another bang was heard. I frowned as Jay mumbled.

"What the hell is going on up there?" I shrugged and followed Jay as he slowly walked up the steps. He let Benny go up first and since she didn't bark in alarm we figured it was okay. When we walked into the living room I rolled my eyes.

Nick and Nathan were on top of Alex. They both had him in different wrestling positions. Nick in fact looked like he had Alex's chest in-between his legs. Alex yelped in pain as Nick tightened his hold and squeezed. I rolled my eyes again and stuck two fingers in my mouth. Jay covered his ears as the loud whistle echoed.

The three boys froze as they stared up at me. I glared down at the twins, my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing?" Nick grunted as he let go of Alex. Nathan following his example. Once Alex was free he rushed over to stand slightly behind Jay. I continued to glare at the two boys until Nick cracked.

"Well we couldn't beat _you _up without Dad having our asses so we grabbed Alex. He's the next best thing." I growled in frustration and tugged on my hair a little.

"Gods you two are going to be the death of me! Seriously? You beat Alex up because you're mad at me? For a stupid reason I might add!"

"You lied to us about Percy! And made out with him against Dad's car!" I growled and poked his chest.

"_You _and Nathan get a new girlfriend every week! Percy's my first and you guys are ruining it! _And _you guys posted on that website! How could you do that to me? Instead of standing up for me you make things worse! Your terrible brothers! Your job is to protect me and you stabbed me in the back!" I jerked away from Nick as I finished my rant and I bumped into Alex. Jay, sensing a fight stood in between the two sets of twins.

"Woah, wait a minute what website are you talking about?" I glared at Nick.

"Why don't you show him Nick? Show him what you said!" Nick returned my glare and clicked on the link for Jay to see. He was quiet as he read everything, his brown eyes darkening.

"…Annabeth I already gave you my blessing so I won't go back on that. Though seeing this is really disturbing. Guys how could you say that about your own sister? I get that your mad but-" Nathan's hands went to the air as he scoffed angrily.

"You _gave her your blessing?! _Are you crazy!? She lied to us Jay! She made out with him and brought him back here with no hesitation!"

"I know but Thalia was here too. She was helping them, not taking advantage of him. But you two, you two badmouthed your family online. That stuff doesn't go away you know. Did you read these comments? Did you see what they're saying about your only _baby sister? _I agree with Annabeth. You hurt her." Nick grabbed his phone and bit his lip.

"You know what I should have known this would happen. Jay you do whatever Annabeth wants just because she gives you a puppy dog smile. So whatever sorry I expressed my option about this online! I'll just do it to her face from now on." Nathan nodded and I shook my head and headed for the stairs. So I get Jay's blessing but the twins still hate me. Alex and Benny followed me up the stairs as Jay argued with the twins below.

When I got up to my room I slammed my door and screamed in frustration. I grabbed a pillow off my bed and held it over my head to muffle it. I jumped and landed on my bed, bouncing a little. A short moment later Alex poked his head in.

"Annabeth…? Are you okay?" I slowly removed the pillow and spoke quietly.

"Did you see what they were saying about me Alex? What people think of me now?" Alex slowly nodded and grabbed my laptop. He sat down on my bed as I sat up to look at hm.

"You shouldn't care what those people think Annabeth…Now you know who your real friends are. See? You still have people who stick up for you." He pointed to the ones from Thalia, Cole and Piper before scrolling down. At least twenty people had commented since I last checked. Alex pointed to four comments.

**Brittany (or as Annabeth calls her Bitchney) is just trying to make Annabeth look bad. Can't you see? Nobody took advantage of anybody. All of you who think otherwise are ridicules. –Sophie Bertin**

**Annabeth doesn't seem like this type of girl…I don't believe this is real. Annabeth is too good of a person. –Bethany Greene**

**If anybody can say they know who Annabeth is as a person it's me. I'm basically a copy of who she is. A whore or slut or whatever you've been calling her is as far off as you can get. None of you, none of you will ever know how special Annabeth is as a person. –Alex Chase. **

**All of you kids think what you want. My sister has never given of you a reason to think of her in that way except for now. Believe some snob's lies. You're wrong if you do. –Jayden Chase**

I smiled. Jay had just commented moments before. I could hear the twin's bedroom door slam. Both Alex and I winced at the sudden noise. I leaned over to hug him.

"Thank you Twin." He nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"It was weird…I could feel how upset you were earlier. I was about to get into my wrestling stance and I felt horribly sad all of a sudden. Coach had me sit out for a couple of minutes, my heart felt like it was a rock in my chest. When I came home and checked on you, you were crying while you slept." I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that too." I whispered sadly. Acting on a sudden urge to change the subject I pointed at Bethany's name on the screen.

"I like her, you should ask her out. Considering how red she in is health, she'll probably say yes." Alex grinned as another comment popped up. He and I both read it quietly.

**You all need to get your facts straight. I kissed Annabeth. She was trying to help me into the car to get me home, along with Thalia. Acting on feelings I've had for her since I met her **_**I**_** kissed her. She didn't force anything on me. For some unknown reason she didn't beat the crap out of me. I'm lucky enough to call her my girlfriend and I care about her. So for all of you who's calling her those awful things….Shut it. Annabeth's perfect. –Percy Jackson**

I smiled again and Alex gently kissed my head as he stood up.

"See? You'll always have people on your side Annabeth. Now you know who's real and who isn't."

* * *

**I know I didn't put questions on the last chapter sorry! But here are this chapters questions.**

**1) What is Thalia's name in Annabeth's phone?**

**2) Who did Annabeth approve for Alex?**

**3) What were your fourth of July plans? **

**Review it up guys! I'll be working on these stories as much as I can during my vacation, but honestly I don't think I'll update! I may get another chapter of Controlling What's Inside for you guys if I finish packing early. **


	10. Going To School

"_Cyber bullying is bullying_

_Hiding behind a pretty screen_

_ doesn't make it less hateful_

_written words have power."_

_-Anon_

* * *

I groaned as my alarm went off. Today is the Monday after break and I have to wake up twenty minutes earlier then I normally would just to avoid my brothers. I stayed true to my word and stayed in the house for my grounding over the weekend. Thalia had brought over ice cream on Saturday but other than that I didn't really talk to anybody. Jay gave me his blessing on Friday. I spent all of Saturday and Sunday in my room, avoiding the internet and my phone.

When I checked my almost dead phone Sunday night I almost crapped myself. Not only did I have angry messages from my Aunt but I had over fifty messages from my friends and boyfriend. They all pretty much said the same things.

**Don't listen to them Annabeth. Brittany's gonna get it Monday. I'll pound her little face into the lockers until you can't even recognize her. –Thalia. **She mostly threatened Brittany's life.

**Oh Annabeth I'm so sorry! I promise this will all blow over! I promise Monday morning you'll have a strawberry banana smoothie in your hand! –Piper. **She just promised me treats, hoping to make me feel better. Though the thought of a smoothie doesn't sound too bad.

**I don't know what the hell is wrong with your brothers but I promise. Their faces and the mat have a little meeting Monday.–Jason** He promised to hurt my brothers during practice….Which I didn't have a _huge _problem with.

**Hey kid, this won't be a big deal. Just keep your head up and show us that pretty smile of yours Monday. –Cole **He mostly just complimented me and told me to stay positive.

**Baby, please don't be upset. You aren't answering and I know better than to go over there to check on you. I promise I'll fix this, you don't have to worry. Remember I like you. –Percy **Percy just promised to fix the situation though I don't know how he plans to do so and reminded me in every text that he likes me. Though I'm still upset with everything that's happening knowing he still cares about me makes me smile a little.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stood up. I didn't feel like dressing up today but if I went in sweats I would probably be teased or look weak. Neither I want, so I grabbed my black jeans and slipped them one. I smiled, remembering an earlier conversation with Percy, and slipped on my Batman T shirt. It had his symbol on it. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Start each day with a smile. My Dad used to tell me that every day when I was younger.

When I walked down the stairs I saw Benny sleeping on the couch. I felt guilt rush through me. I kept my door closed all weekend so my best friend was forced to sleep on the couch. I sighed and bent down to kiss her head lovingly. She blinked up at me sleepily and licked my cheek before going back to sleep. I smiled and rubbed behind her ears as my Dad walked around the corner. He smiled sadly at me.

"Getting a ride to avoid your brothers?" I shrugged and slipped on my black boots.

"Would you rather have us crash the car from fighting?" My Dad sighed and shook his head. My back cracked slightly as I stood up. I walked straight into my Dad's arms and he quickly returned my hug. My cheek was pressed against his shoulder. He kissed my head and nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"Oh my sweet little Annie. I know you've had a rough couple of days but how about you and I go out tonight? I'll pick you up a little early for practice and we'll go out." I smiled against his shoulder and nodded. When I pulled away my Dad kissed my forehead again as a car honked outside.

"Okay great. I'll see you later." I waved as I rushed out the door.

The cold morning air made goose bumps instantly appear on my arms. Jason, Thalia and Percy were all waiting in the truck as I slowly walked over to them. Jason and Thalia were in the front talking. Percy got out of the car to open the door for me and I sighed in relief when I felt the heat from the car.

Thalia smiled at me from the rear view mirror as Jason pulled out of my driveway.

"Hey loser, how's it going?" I smiled as Percy wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into his side and shrugged.

"I guess as good as it could be. Sorry for calling last minute to have you come get me." Thalia smiled and waved off whatever I was about to say.

"It's no problem. We'll do this for you anytime you need it." I smiled at my best friend before a large yawn escaped. Percy chuckled before kissing my temple.

"Tired Baby?" I nodded and leaned down to place my head on his chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and sighed as I felt warmer from his body heat. Percy's arm was still around me and in this position his hand rested on my knee. I was so comfortable and Percy was just so warm I couldn't help but let my eyes drift shut.

0~0~0~0~0

"Annabeth? Annabeth we're here. C'mon Beautiful you gotta get up." I groaned and swatted Percy's hand away. I sat up and glanced around. We were at the school, Thalia and Jason we're already starting to get out. I rubbed my eyes again and slowly scooted out of the car. When my feet were on the ground I nervously glanced at the school. Percy shut the door and offered me his hand.

"C'mon Wise Girl. We'll do it together." I rewarded him with a smile and gently placed my hand in his. He instantly intertwined our fingers and began to lead me to the entrance. I noticed as we got closer I was moving closer and closer to Percy. When we reached the main doors I adjusted my bag and took a deep breath.

Percy opened the doors and waited for me to walk in first. I smiled softly at him and walked through. He took my hand again and we walked down the hall. School was going to start in ten minute so plenty of kids were already in the halls.

As we walked towards my locker I tried to ignore the looks and hushed whispers. I closed my eyes and tried to focus all my attention on Percy, his warm hand squeezing mine. I could see my locker only a couple steps down the hall. I mentally sighed in relief. Thalia, whose locker is three down from mine, was waiting for us.

I let go of Percy's hand to open my locker. When I got it open I set my bag down on the ground. Everything was way to quiet and I started to get anxious. Just as I started to replace books three senior girls walked past me. The one in the middle, Alexis Smith dated Nick for a couple of weeks. She smirked as she got closer, as she passed she coughed loudly into her hand.

"Cough! Whore! Cough! Cough." My eyes widened and I dropped my English book. Percy instantly glared at the group and Thalia stepped in front of them. Her blue eyes hard and cold.

"Shut your mouth Alexis." Thalia spit out. Alexis, almost unfazed rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, can Annabeth not fight her own battles? Does she really need her Goth freak to help her?" I blushed embarrassed with all the stares and bent down to grab my dropped book. Percy placed his hand on my back to give me his support as I called Thalia over.

"Thals drop it. She isn't worth it." Thalia shot me a look but took a few steps back. Alexis turned to face me and laughed.

"Oh good I thought you would be quiet for this whole thing! Tell me Annabeth how'd you fool an _entire school? _We all really thought you were a sweet girl. Well a little to Tomboyish for my taste but…" I grabbed my bag and shut my locker. My English book tucked tightly into my hands.

"Knock it off Alexis. Stop trying to cause a scene." I tried to move past them but her two friends stood on either side of me. What is it with girls walking around in threes?! Percy moved to stand next to me. His glare making Alexis waver for a second. By now a crowd had formed around us.

"What if I want to cause a scene? I'm just trying to let everyone know your secret! You're a _whore _Annabeth Chase!" Percy took my hand in his again and shook his head.

"Shut up! No she isn't! All of you need to stop calling her that! What is wrong with all of you?!" Everyone was quiet for a minute before some guy in the back of the crowd, one we couldn't see yelled out.

"Hey Jackson when you're done with her can I have a turn?" Percy growled and lunged for the crowd, probably about to punch anyone who stood in his way. Soon everyone was cheering, screaming or yelping in pain. The hall was instantly over run with madness. Thalia raced to my side and we huddled against the lockers, hoping to hide this out. Alexis disappeared in the crowd.

Soon a loud whistle made everyone quiet down. The crowd made a pathway as Mr. Parker walked through. He glanced around and when his eyes found mine he pointed at me.

"C'mon Chase, we're talking in my classroom. Everyone else. Get to class!_ Now!" _Everyone instantly scattered and Thalia sent me a sad smile before walking down the hall towards her first period. Mr. Parker didn't say a word as he turned and made his way to his class. I quietly followed behind him.

0~0~0~0~0

"So you're trying to tell me that loud crowd formed because of nothing? C'mon Annabeth you can tell me the truth." I shook my head again and smiled softly at the middle aged man. I have a lot of respect for Mr. Parker but that doesn't mean I'll just tell him about the student bodies option of me without hesitation.

"Yes. Mr. Parker I promise. Someone said something crude and then everything just went crazy. Honestly it wasn't as bad as it seemed." I said as casually as I could. Mr. Parker was quiet for a minute before the bell rang. I cursed and stood up. Before I could leave I was handed an excused note and a caring smile.

"Okay Annabeth. If you say that's what happened I believe you. But in case something important does happen in the future consider this a safe haven for you. I'll help you with whatever problem you may have." I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. P! I'll see you in fifth."

0~0~0~0~0

I sniffed and rubbed my slightly runny nose as I walked to my locker, my math book in my arms. The halls were empty, something I was insanely grateful for as I walked through. When I reached my locker I could hear a door closing. Turning to my left I was eye to eye with Nick. I sucked in a breath as he got closer.

"Hey Nick…" I said quietly. Nick sighed and I could see his eyes soften.

"I heard about the fight this morning. Are you okay? No one hurt you?" I shook my head and a small smile worked its way onto my face. I shifted the heavy book in my arms as Nick nodded slowly.

"Okay…good." And with that he started to walk down the hall, my heart sinking with every step he took. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I called out to him and he turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him…I didn't want you to freak out. Please Nick, this is ridiculous." I said quietly. Nick bit his lip and shook his head.

"What's ridiculous is that I thought this would never happen. I saw it and didn't stop it and look what happened." Nick paused and something flashed in his eyes. When he looked back at me, my skin tingled. His look was unsettling. "When drunk kisses aren't enough for him anymore and he leaves you alone…Then I'll feel sorry for you."

He waited for a response. All I gave him was a couple confused blinks before my gaze settled on the floor. I could hear him walking away as I blinked rapidly. I wasn't going to cry here. I knew my friends and Percy were going to be waiting for me in the lunchroom but I needed a couple of minutes to myself. I finished exchanging my books, shut my locker and headed for the library.

The door softly shut behind me and the librarian gave me a smile before walking into the back room. I glanced around a little nervously before heading to the shelves to find a good book to read. As I glanced around I didn't find any that caught my eye. I continued looking, scanning the names.

When I found one that seemed somewhat interesting I reached for it. Once it was pulled off the shelf I dropped it accidently. I reached down to grab it only to have another hand beat me to it. I looked up to see a girl shyly handing me the book.

"Oh um thanks." I reached up to grab the book from her and she smiled softly.

"No problem, I drop books all the time around here." I stared at her for another minute, she seemed familiar. She seemed to sense my confusion because she smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Blanca, we did that report on World War Two last year in history together?" I nodded and smiled at her. I shook her hand.

"Right sorry. I knew you looked familiar! I just couldn't put a name to a face." Blanca nodded and brushed some of her reddish brown hair away from her eyes. I grinned to myself when I saw her freckles.

"It's okay." We both kind of fell into a slightly awkward silence until Blanca rubbed her arms and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry about what's been happening to you Annabeth. I know you're not a whore, or whatever they're calling you now." I rolled my lips before sighing and sinking down into one of the chairs. Blanca slowly sat down in the one across from me.

"Yeah thanks…I just…I don't know what to do about it. I know some of these people are saying it just to get a rise out of me and I try so hard not to give them that but others seem to really believe I'm that way! I've never had to worry about anything like this before." I said almost breathlessly. Blanca nodded slowly and gave me a sad smile.

"I know, and that's why I'm sorry. But in a couple of months when they see you and Percy are still together everyone will know Brittany is full of it. Your life will go back to normal but you'll be happier." I gave her a small smile and turned my head to face the door.

"And what about my brothers? Nick and Nathan seem to hate me." Blanca shook her head.

"No they don't, they're your family. They love you. They can't be mad forever. Let them have their fit then forgive them when they ask for it." I stayed silent, trying to think everything over. Soon I heard the door open. Percy and Thalia walked in and breathed a sigh of relief when they found me.

Thalia rushed over first.

"Annabeth! We've been looking for you! What are you doing in here?" I pointed to the right of the table and slowly turned.

"I was talking to…" The words died in my mouth when I saw Blanca no longer sitting across from me. I looked around confused. As Percy walked over I noticed the book she picked up for me on the table. I smiled as I reached for it. I slowly put it back in its spot and looked at my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry guys. C'mon I'm hungry." I took Percy's hand in mine as I walked to the lunchroom.

0~0~0~0~0

When I sat down I was instantly bombarded. They all wanted to know where I was, how I'm doing and started to tell me about how stupid everyone is being. I shook my head and glanced at everyone surrounding me. Thalia and Jason were staying back but were watching with sad eyes. Piper had a strawberry banana smoothie for me and was smiling sweetly. Cole and Rachel were looking at me or glancing around the lunchroom. Grover was watching me with wide eyes and Percy was holding my hand.

I stuck my hand up to silence them.

"Guys I'm fine. Really!" I said tiredly. I wanted a nap. I rubbed my eyes as Grover shook his head.

"No you're not." Everyone turned to give him a look and he smiled slightly.

"I'm good with emotions. I can tell that you're not fine. You're sad." He pointed out quietly. I opened my mouth to explain to him how wrong he was when everything seemed to finally hit me.

While my mouth was still opened tears instantly started to pour down my face and I let out a huff of breath before I turned to Percy and started to cry into his shoulder. I could feel him freeze before his arms went around me. As I sniffed and wiped my tears away he whispered sweet words into my ear, peppering my hair with kisses. I could hear a smack.

"Dude! Look what you did! We were trying to make her happy! Not reduce her to tears!" Jason said angrily. I shook my head and pulled away from Percy. He kept his arms around me as I wiped my puffy eyes.

"No, it's okay Jason. I need to face this. I'm bottling stuff up. With the crowd today and the website and the talk with Nick….It's so much. I don't know what to do." I said sadly. I then seemed to realize that I was surrounded by people in the lunchroom. I couldn't cry here! I'll look weak.

I seriously debated whether or not to call Jay and have him pick me up. I didn't want to sit through two more classes then wrestling. But as my grey eyes connected with Percy's green I knew I couldn't leave. Percy leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss.

I sighed and shut my eyes as he slowly pulled away. My head was already pounding. I slowly stood up, everyone following my lead. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Guys I'm looking for Alex." I said quietly. Everyone slowly sat back down except for Percy. I smiled slightly at him and slowly let go of his hand. I gave everyone a half smile before walking away from the table.

I adjusted my bag around my shoulder and texted Alex.

**From: Twin**

**I'm coming. Meet you in 2**

If anybody can make me feel better Alex can.

* * *

**Bad ending I know but I have big ideas for the next chapter! Including a REAL talk between Annabeth and the twins!**

**Sorry for late update guys but I was on vacation for the past week! I'll be update soonish because I'm on bed rest. My parents think I have the chicken pox! **

**I put up a new story! Breaking Free, It's a High School Musical story so if any of you are interested please check it out!**

**Not much left to say. I'll be finishing up MWSU soon. And another chapter of Controlling What's Inside should be out soon. **

**Questions:**

**1) What do you think Alex will do to cheer up Annabeth?**

**2) If something like this was happening to you what would YOU do?**

**3) Why do you think Nathan and Nick are acting the way they are?**

** 4) ****What do you think of the story so far? **

**Review and thanks for reading!**


	11. The Brothers Forgive

_A brother is a friend given by Nature -Jean Baptiste Legouve_

* * *

I fiddled with my phone as I waited for Alex. We agreed to meet in the crow's nest and there is only fifteen more minutes of lunch left. I watched the passing cars drive by and I resisted the urge to call Jay. Just as I pushed the thought away I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, seconds later Alex was sitting next to me.

"Hey sorry it took so long; I was making plans with Bethany." He panted out. I smiled.

"That's great! She agreed to go out with you?" Alex nodded almost shyly and I patted his shoulder. Soon he turned serious.

"So I heard about the fight this morning. And Thalia mentioned a talk with Nick? What's been going on Twin?" I sighed and leaned against the window.

"I really don't know Alex. Everything just seemed to slap me in the face today and I lost it. Nick seemed concerned about me at first then he said he wouldn't feel sorry for me until Percy broke up with me. Apparently Percy only cares about drunk kisses." I sadly ran a hand over my face and pouted over at Alex. I needed him to make this better. He smiled softly.

"Well let's not dwell on the bad stuff! This whole whore thing will blow over and Nick and Nathan have to stop pouting eventually. Percy seems to really like you so I doubt he's in it for the drunk kisses, which I hope you haven't had any more of." I laughed and shook my head.

"Good! Then let's run down to the bakery and grab some smoothies huh? Mr. Parker won't mind if we're five minutes late. I'll even buy today." I thought it over for a minute. I really haven't eaten anything today and I think Piper gave my smoothie to Jason so I nodded. Alex threw his arm over my shoulder as we walked.

"Don't worry Annabeth everything's gonna be okay. That's a _Twin _promise."

0~0~0~0~0

I cracked my knuckles as I entered the gym. Practice started about ten minutes ago so the wrestlers were running the track outside. The basketball players were warming up as the coaches talked in the corner. Percy smiled at me as our eyes connected and I gave him a small wave.

Cole walked up to me and handed me the mop.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?" I shrugged and started to run the mop over the mats. Cole frowned and we silently cleaned the mats. I held my breath as the wrestlers all filed back in but smiled when Alex gave me his boyish grin.

I quickly marked off all the boys that were here and walked over to Jeff.

"Hey Jeff I'm have to take off early today but Thalia should be here in about five minutes." Jeff nodded and I handed him his keys and the clipboard before grabbing my bag. I purposely walked past the basketball players to wave at Percy one more time.

When I was outside I called my Dad. He promised to take me out today, and honestly I could really use it. It rung a few times before going to voicemail. I frowned and tried calling two more times only to have both go to voicemail too. My frowned deepened, my Dad almost always answers. I scrolled through my contacts as I started to walk to the bakery. No need for me to just wait outside the school.

I grabbed a donut as I sat down in one of the back corners of the small bakery. I clicked on my Dad's dentist office and waited for about five minutes, humming along to the song playing before an out of breath Helen answered the phone. She's been one of the new secretaries for about a year, she even helped show me how to help my Dad out around there.

"Hello West Valley Dentist office this is Helen." She panted out.

"Hey Helen its Annabeth. You sound out of breath?" I could hear Helen suck in a breath before she chuckled lightly into the phone.

"I practically had to sprint to the phone to answer your call! So what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if my Dad was still there? He promised to take me out today. And honestly I could use it after everything that's happened." Helen paused before she sighed.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I forgot to call you. Your Father… had a few last minute clients come up. He can't make it today."

"What?...But he promised!" I whispered shouted into the phone. Across the room, near the entrance a couple of senior girls were whispering to each other, pointing my way.

"I know I know and he's sorry Dear. But he also said- Oh! Got another call! Sorry Annabeth I got to let you go!"

"No Helen put-" The line went dead and I sighed frustrated. I couldn't go back to practice but I didn't have a ride. Piper only lives ten minutes away from town by drive maybe she can give me a lift. I called her and luckily she had to pick up groceries. So by the time I finished my donut and walked outside she was waiting for me.

"Hey there sexy! Need a ride?" She asked jokingly. I laughed and rolled my eyes before climbing into her small car. I noticed she would nervously check her phone during red lights but didn't pay too much attention to it. I just turned up the radio and let The Cab fill the car.

0~0~0~0~0

Piper followed quietly behind me as we walked up to my door. We already dropped off her groceries and I invited her over for dinner. She was unusually quiet, but she still had her on her bright smile so I wasn't too concerned. I opened the door quietly and threw my bag down before turning on the lights.

"Surprise!" Two familiar voices yelled. I laughed and gave both Thalia and Rachel a hug.

"Why were you guys standing in my living room in the dark?" Thalia moved her hands from behind her back to hand me an Xbox controller and a small container of ice cream.

"Well we know you've been having a hard time with everything so we planned to have a small party. Once practices are over Alex, Percy, Jason and Cole are going to come over to hang out. I nodded and took the controller.

"Okay well until then who's up for a couple matches in Mortal Kombat?"

0~0~0~0~0

We spent the next two hours just having fun. Rachel and Piper talked and did their nails while Thalia and I played the Xbox 360. We did end up having a thirty minute ice cream break. Eventually all the boys showed up. Alex and Cole went right for the Xbox, Jason went straight to Piper and Percy had a short conversation with Thalia before walking over to me.

"Hey Annabeth, how you feeling?" He asked softly. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't sick Percy…Just a little bummed out." Alex scoffed to our right and repeatedly slammed the X button.

"A little bummed out? Annabeth you never just burst into tears. And if you do you don't let anyone see." He pointed out. I felt a couple eyes on me but focused on Percy's. He was smiling sadly at me and I felt a little annoyed. I grabbed Percy's arms and gently tugged so he would let go. I turned to look at everyone.

"Did you all just come over because you feel bad for me?"

"Uh no I live here." I sent a glare to Alex, who simply smirked at his joke. Piper stood up and shook her head.

"No Annabeth we wanted to hang out. Though we are sorry people are saying crap about you that isn't the only reason we came over. We don't pity you." I felt my shoulders slump slightly, my irritation fading. I bobbed my head silently before excusing myself. I quickly walked into the kitchen, my only escape. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and snuck out the backdoor. I feel weird. Normally I would love to be goofing off with those guys but right now I just want to be alone. I decided to take a walk to the barn.

Halfway through I could hear the grass swishing behind me. I turned around expecting Percy or one of the others but saw Benny instead. She was looking up at me expectantly, her tail slightly wagging. I smiled to myself and bent down to rub behind her ears.

"I'm sorry Girl; I totally forgot you were around. My mind's been everywhere today." Benny barked and trotted to be at my side as I walked. When I got to the barn I didn't feel the need to go in, I didn't want to see the horses. I started to walk around the barn, looking at all our old kid toys as I went.

Then I saw it.

Way behind the barn, in the every back of our property was the swing set. When I was ten my Dad, with help from my brothers built a swing set. It isn't anything fancy, just good wood, screws and bolts. I slowly walked up to it and ran my finger down the chipping wood. I looked at all five swings.

There was a large bench type swing in the middle. It had two swings on each side of it. I glanced up at the top of the swing set, we painted our names. On the right side Jay painted his name over a swing, the one next to it had Alex's name. On the left side Nathan and Nick each painted their name over a swing set. And over the bench swing in the middle the names Annabeth and Benny were painted in somewhat curvy letters. I even painted a small heart next to Benny's name.

Benny sniffed around the base of the swing while I slowly lowered myself on the bench. I smiled remembering all the times my brothers and I would come out here to play on this thing. I whistled for Benny and she ran over to me. I patted the spot next to me and without hesitation she jumped to my side. We were slightly cramped but I moved my arm around Benny and she placed her head on my legs.

I used my toes to move the swing forward as I rubbed Benny's ears. She yawned and nuzzled further into my legs as I smiled.

This was really nice, something I needed. The birds were chirping around us as the sun was setting. I kind of wished Percy was here, it has a romantic setting.

"I don't know how to feel Benny; I mean normally I'm really happy. And why shouldn't I be? I have everything any girl could want and yet…Those girl's words seem to hurt more than they should. I can't figure out if that's true because I've never been called things like that before or because I have a weird feeling in my stomach that….it might be true." My voice sounded strange in my ears, as if it wasn't really mine. This voice sounded scared and insecure, something Annabeth Chase never is.

"If Benny could talk she would tell you that you'd be crazy to believe those insults. I guess since she can't I'll have too." Percy's voice cut through the trees. I closed my eyes and let a small smile work its way onto my face.

"Percy I don't believe them completely, I just….They hurt you know?" I watched Percy approach me, a container and a dog bowl in his hands. He set the dog bowl down and called for Benny. I noticed it was filled with food, which she happily started to eat. He took her spot beside me and started to open the container.

"Well you shouldn't believe them at all Beth. Those girls are just bullies trying to make you feel bad so you'll go down to their level. They know you're better than them so they try to tear you down." I shrugged and placed my head on his shoulder. I felt him gently kiss my head before handing me a sandwich. I lifted my head to see he also had a sandwich, two drinks and an IPod was lying at our feet.

"What's all this?" I asked quietly. Percy grinned nervously and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Well I know we both don't really have time for dates with practices and such but I do still need to make up for Thanksgiving. I promise this weekend I'll take you somewhere nice but for right now…Wanna have a picnic behind your barn on this old swing set?" I laughed and nodded. I leaned over to kiss his cheek as he clicked on a song on the IPod. It was all instrumental, mostly piano and violin. It sounded beautiful and I sent him a smile for the selection.

I took a bite out of the sandwich and almost moaned. I haven't had a classic ham and cheese in a while. Man have I missed the simple taste. Percy glanced at me before taking his own bite.

"Thalia helped make these; she told me you're a plain Jane when it comes to sandwiches." It's true. I don't like mustard or any sauce on my sandwiches. They just don't taste as good to me.

"Yeah I like the simple stuff. Speaking of simple…Percy I think it's really sweet that you're here with me right now. I want this to be considered our first date, because I know I'll remember this moment. Just you and me, doing something as simple as eating sandwiches together…. And you don't need to make up for Thanksgiving. My brothers got mad but that was on them. With how you've been helping me, defending me these past couple of days? You overpaid any debt you might have owed me…So thank you…For everything."

When I finished my little speech Percy simply stared at me. I looked down at my sandwich, fearing I might have ruined any moment we might have had. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Percy had placed his sandwich back in the container. A second later I felt on hand on my knee, the other grabbed my chin. I turned my head to stare into Percy's beautiful green eyes.

He didn't say anything. He and I stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I felt his fingers tug my chin towards him. I complied and leaned over to let him kiss me. His fingers slid away from my chin to grip the back of the bench, his other hand was gently squeezing my knee. I closed my eyes in bliss as Percy's mouth moved against mine. I felt a little light headed from this kiss so I grabbed his shirt, the material bunching up in my palm.

He pulled away for a second to take a breath but quickly drove in again. I felt him apply a little more pressure and I made a decision. I slowly, carefully moved my tongue closer to his mouth. I could feel him tense slightly but when I did it again he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in mine.

I really had no idea what I was doing so I let Percy lead me. He seemed to be enjoying whatever this was so I let him have that. I felt shivers of pleasure shoot down my spine so I turned my head a little to the right to get a better angle.

Our tongues danced with one another for another minute before I slowly pulled away. When I opened my eyes to look at Percy I couldn't help but chuckle.

His eyes were still closed, his mouth slightly open. The hand that was around me, gripping the back of the seat had almost turned white because of how tightly he was squeezing it. My laughter seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in because his eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"Wow…I've never…felt that way when kissing someone." He whispered. I smiled softly at him as he placed his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the moment.

Because in this moment, right here with Percy? I wasn't anything _but _happy. And that's all I needed to get rid of any sadness I was feeling.

0~0~0~0~0

I slowly crept down the steps, trying not to wake anyone. It was around one in the morning and the house was completely dark. I used the flashlight on my phone to see where I was going as I headed to the kitchen.

Everyone left around seven or eight. My Mom wanted everyone to go home at a decent time, school night and all. My Dad apologized over and over again for missing our plans. He tried to make new ones but I turned him down. It's not that I didn't want to spend time with my Dad I just didn't feel like making a big deal out of it. I was content with just watching TV with him.

Percy and I finished our sandwiches then went inside to watch a movie with everyone. We didn't really pay attention to what was playing; we sat, talked and joked until my Mom came home. It was actually really nice. I was able to share one last sweet kiss with Percy before he left.

All in all my friends were successful in making me feel better.

When I got close to the kitchen I noticed the light was already on. I turned off my phone light and walked in expecting to see my Dad. He always comes down for late night snacks. What I didn't expect to see was Nick and Nathan, eating strawberries quietly. Sad expressions on both faces. I froze when we made eye contact and considered fleeing but Nathan spoke.

"We're sorry." My eyes widened but I stayed quiet. Nick shook his head and gave me a sarcastic smile before he frowned sadly again.

"We're sorry Annabeth…For everything." I took careful steps to them. When I opened my mouth to see if this was real Nathan cut me off.

"Yes this is real. We're apologizing for everything. The rude things we've said and how we've acted. I broke up with Ashley yesterday because of all the awful things she was saying about you. I'm sorry I was so rude but I'm not sorry for getting mad. You lied to us Annabeth, about something that was kind of a big deal!"

I sighed and nodded. I placed my elbows on the counter.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't want you guys to freak out and hate me." Nick placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth you're our sister, we could never hate you. We were just scared." I looked over at each of them.

"But why?"

"Because….Because we've dated girls that have never had a boyfriend before. We know how they can act. We didn't want you to be like them. Some would do _anything _to keep the relationship going and we just…We don't know Percy so we don't know his intentions." Nick explained quietly. I smiled thinking back to our moment on the swings.

"His intentions are to keep me happy. You guys were so busy being mad you were blind to everything he's done for me in the past couple of days. I know since I'm your only baby sister that you will be protective and I'm glad you are but Percy isn't a threat. He's a good thing and he makes me happier than any guy ever has. He won't take advantage of me; he knows that if I don't kick his ass you guys will." The twins chuckled quietly before we fell into a silence. I smiled at both of them and they opened their arms for a hug, to which I readily walked into.

"So we okay now?" I mumbled into their shoulders. I could feel one of them nod.

"Yeah…We're still sorry though. Maybe this weekend we can take you out for dinner or something to make it up to you." I pulled away from the hug to give them a small smile.

"Percy is taking me out on a date this weekend…We could do it after the tournament Saturday though." Both twins shared a look before pointing at me.

"If you go out with him on Friday Nathan and I get five minutes to verbally threaten him. It's basically our jobs as brothers." I laughed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll allow it as long as you don't touch him." I stuck my hand out for them to shake. They both shook their heads before crushing me in a tight hug.

Sure I probably should have made them beg for forgiveness; make them feel guilty for all they said and did. But they knew what they did was wrong, they even apologized to me first. I could hold a grudge, ignore them for a few weeks but they're my brothers. I love them…In the end that's all that will really matter.


	12. In The Shadows

**Hey guys! I just wanted to put this chapter out there. It isn't very long but it's helping to move the story along. A lot of you might understand what Annabeth is talking about in the beginning and if not I'll explain in the bottom's author's note. **

_(What's wrong with me?)_

_(Why do I feel like this?)_

_(I'm going crazy now)_

_...It can creep up inside you _

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's to close for comfort._

_-Disturbia. (This was The Cab version) _

* * *

_I didn't know what it was and maybe… that's what scared me most. _

It wasn't too bad at first, barely anything. I noticed it when I sat down with my Dad a couple days ago. I had to sit on the side of the couch against the wall to feel comfortable. I felt that if I were to sit near the door someone could attack me. I've never felt that way before.

After making up with the twins I noticed it again. They had gone upstairs to go to bed but I stayed in the kitchen. It was lit, so I was standing under lights but I felt my skin tingle and my heart started to pound a little uncontrollably in my chest. As I bit into my sandwich I saw something in the corner of my eye. My head snapped on over to the dark window, expecting to find something outside. Of course I didn't see anything.

That's what made it worse.

I passed that off as sleepiness. When I was done with my food I put my plate in the sink and headed for the stairs. As I passed all the dark windows I still kept seeing a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. But of course when I turned to see if it was really there it wasn't.

I ended up sprinting to my room and shutting the door as quickly as I could. I flicked on my overhead light so I could see. I walked over to my desk and turned on the desk light before shutting off the main light. Now that my room wasn't completely dark I felt a little better.

Obviously I couldn't go to sleep; my heart was still trying to calm down. So I booted up my laptop and decided to look up funny videos on YouTube to distract myself. You can't go wrong with PewDiePie or Smosh. I clicked on a video and watched Felix play happy wheels for about twenty minutes. Gradually I started to feel better.

Just as I was about to shut my laptop and go to sleep I heard it.

"_The website"_

I looked around frantically trying to see anything that could have said that. I didn't find anything. Now my heart was pounding again, my mind racing. As if I couldn't control myself I slowly typed my name into the internet browser and clicked on the website.

_New stuff was added, _I thought with distaste.

Under an old picture of Cole kissing my head Brittany had put in bold letters.

**Annabeth Chase sleeping with the wrestlers? Not too hard to believe. She could easily get them into her house, and who knows what happens on those **_**long **_**bus rides! **

There was a picture of me laughing with Coach Jeff and I groaned even before reading.

**Annabeth has gotten so desperate for a good lay that she's trying to move onto our coaching staff! Bad girl Annabeth! No whores allowed!**

I knew most of this was just bull crap but I still felt that familiar sinking feeling in my stomach. My mood instantly became worse as I read Brittany's final comment.

**I know some of you **_**think **_**that Annabeth isn't this type of person but trust me. I **_**know **_**she is. What girl becomes that involved with wrestling? Most of the wrestlers are guys that she can fuck around with. ** **Girls let me ask you something. At least **_**once**_** in your school career you've seen Annabeth Chase laughing, flirting and hugging your boyfriends. Um whore alert? I would say so!**

**Boys let me ask **_**you. **_** Don't deny that Annabeth Chase has come up to you and started flirting up a storm. Maybe she'll end it with a hug or maybe she'll leave you hanging and coming back to her. **

**She's been playing all of us. Annabeth Chase is a **_**whore. **_**You all know it's true.**

I looked at her last picture. It was a nice school photo of me but on my chest there were bold letters written in red.

**Annabeth Chase: The Wrestling Whore! Want a good time? Call 347-675-9834**

I gasped wide eyed. How did she get my number? Oh god she put it up here so people could call _for a good time. _

I quickly shut my laptop and grabbed my phone, stepping around Benny as carefully as I could in a rush. I tapped the screen and noticed over thirty missed texts. Almost all were from unknown numbers. I could see a couple at the top.

_123-456-7890: Hey Annie ;) I'm real lonesome wanna sext?_

_457-863-9254: Wow I've liked you since seventh grade. Boom score! you, me in the janitor's closet tomorrow during lunch. _

_625-723-2319: I'm warming up Annabeth! I'm SO ready to hit that!_

I felt my eyes and stomach burn with disgust and I threw my phone across the room. It landed on a pile of clothes so it was silent. I shook my head as angry tears rolled down my face. My stomach was twisting and I felt it coming. I quickly rushed out of the room, down the steps and into the bathroom.

I heaved instantly into the toilet. My shoulder was throbbing and my throat burning. My shoulder always seems to ache when I throw up. I heard footsteps as I threw up again. I didn't realize I was still crying until I tasted the salt on my lips. My nose was running too.

I felt a gentle hand grab my hair and I slowly turned to see Jay smiling sadly at me.

"Hey, you not feeling well? Do you need to stay home tomorrow?"

I was about to tell him that this was caused from disgust of the men at my school but then I thought for a minute. If I don't go to school those kids can't talk to me, they can't insult me if I'm safe at home.

I nodded and Jay started to rub my back as I leaned against the toilet. Now content that I would have a good day tomorrow I wiped my mouth and got up to brush my teeth.

After insuring Jay that I would be okay and didn't need to sleep in his room I walked back upstairs. I slowly walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. Benny looked up from my bed and whined a little. I patted her head and climbed in. My body was aching but I was so tired….

_*In Annabeth's dream*_

_I was in total darkness; I couldn't see anything but I could feel a breeze on my body. I called out to the darkness,_

"_Hello?"_

"_Worthless whore." Was my response. I turned, trying to find the voice but it was still too dark. The voice was deep so it was a male but it sounded like a teenager's voice. _

_In an instant a large light was shined on me, almost blinding. It was only centered on me so I couldn't see anything outside the circle of light. I found myself spinning; I didn't want to turn my back on the darkness. I felt like something was going to come up from behind me and jump me. _

_I heard the voice chuckle. "Your pathetic you know? You're scared of the dark you idiot!" _

_I gritted my teeth but continued to spin. _

"_No I'm scared of what can come out of the darkness. You're the pathetic one. Insulting me from the shadows instead of to my face." I pointed out bravely. The voice chuckled again and another light turned on. This time it was in a corner. _

_I smiled and placed my back against the wall. Now if anything were to attack me I'll see it coming. _

"_In do time my dear. You haven't given me enough strength to show myself just yet…But we're getting there."_

"_What? What are you-"_

"_Shut up whore. Listen to me and listen to me good." His tone was sharp and held no emotion other than anger. I found myself scared again and I nodded mutely. _

"_Good, you should be scarred of me…Scared of what I can do. I'm going to have fun with you! This is just a warning wrestling whore. You'll be seeing so much more of me in these next few months." _

_I felt a chill in the air but shook my head. _

"_D-Don't call me that! What are you-"_

"_Annabeth get up!"_

"_I am up! What's going-"_

_*End*_

I grunted as I landed on the floor. My head was buzzing and I felt dizzy. What was going on? I glanced up to see Alex looking down at me worried, while Nathan grinned. Jay soon came in and saved me.

"Guys what did I just say? Annabeth got sick last night she isn't going to school today." Nathan groaned and pointed at me.

"But she doesn't even look sick!" Alex bent down and felt my forehead.

"No she feels pretty hot…And look how pale she is!" Alex said, worry laced in his voice. I glanced around my room, trying to figure out what happened.

As my brothers fussed over me I could only focus on one thing. The dark figure I saw in the shadows of my closet and the voice that seemed to whisper in my ear.

"_Get ready."_

* * *

**So what Annabeth was experiencing in the beginning is a form of anxiety. As my depression started to begin I would see figures in the corner of my eyes. Some would be in doorways, some outside the window. Sometimes I would see them during the day in dark closets or feel like someone was watching me. It's awful.**

**Also I had a dream like this one. It was way worse but I toned it down for fanfiction. Anyway...**

**The voice has warned Annabeth. **

**Get ready readers.**


	13. In The Arms Of My Seaweed Brain

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the delay on this story! I had most of the chapter typed up but I just couldn't finish it. After receiving a text from a old...well she never was my friend telling me insulting me I was able to finish. I was mad and thought of Brittany so it worked. Anyway I didn't really reread the chapter because I wanted to get it out to you guys. **

**I know this story has its scary\sad moments but it's about depression and anxiety guys. But I understand that life isn't all bad so I ended this chapter on a happy note :) **

**Disclaimer: don't OWN! **

_"A nice letter; old or new can bring a smile to anyone's face."_

_-My Dad :)_

* * *

After my brothers left for school and Jay left for his job I was finally able to go back to sleep. Mom was already at work and Dad headed to the dentist office around the same time Jay left; Benny and I had the house to ourselves. I spent most of the morning asleep. When I finally came to it was around noon.

I groggily walked out of my room, a sluggish Benny following me. When I got downstairs I fed Benny before going to get my own food. As I chewed my cereal my mind started to wander.

_What was that dream about last night? And the voice? _Of course I didn't have the answers. I really have no idea what's been going on these past couple of days. I haven't been myself. Hiding out in my room, avoiding my Twin, hiding from _Brittany _because she makes me feel bad? What happened to Annabeth Chase? The tough wrestling girl?

"_She became a wrestling whore." _A deep voice whispered. If I didn't know I was alone in the house I'd assume someone whispered that in my ear. My eyes widened and I stared ahead, shock and fear running through me.

"B-But you're a dream…" I whispered to myself, Benny looked up from her dog food.

"_Not when you're this down. The mind is a powerful thing. __**Your**__ mind however just likes to fuck with you it seems." _The voice replied. I shook my head, I'm going crazy. That's the only logical reason this is happening. If I don't pay attention to the voice it won't be there. I poured my cereal out before whistling to Benny.

"C'mon girl let's go check on the horses." Benny was at my side in an instant, seeming to be happier than before. The horses were fine, as expected, but I needed something to occupy my mind. I can't be thinking about any of the bad that's been happening; I won't let that voice come back.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket and I hesitated before reaching in. I wasn't sure I wanted to check it, what if more messages were there? Glancing down I saw Jay's name flash across the screen. I sighed a little relived and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Annabeth, just checking in. I'm actually gonna be swinging around the house. Do you need anything from town?" _

"Um no…But uh, do you think you could take me to school?" I asked quietly. I had responsibilities there and I couldn't just hide in my room because a mean girl hurt my feelings. This isn't who I am. Jay paused before answering.

_"Annabeth I know you don't like missing school but you were pretty sick last night. I don't need you getting sick during-"_

"Yeah…No Jay I know. Just…Please? That little scene last night might not have been for the reasons you're thinking. I really need to go today….Please?" I begged him. I could hear his resolve cracking and he sighed.

"_Yeah…Yeah okay go get dressed. I'll be there in five."_ The phone clicked as he ended our call and I sighed. Okay let's do this.

I quickly ran upstairs and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my black ankle sweats; they're my favorite because of their pockets. After slipping on the sweats I grabbed my dark blue zip up jacket and put it on. The bottom of my white tank top was showing. I pulled the tank top down further and grabbed my black boots. After brushing my teeth I waited outside for maybe a minute before Jay pulled up.

I put my phone in my pocket and slowly slid into the car. Jay flashed me a quick smile before he placed his hand on my forehead, trying to feel my nonexistent fever. I rolled my eyes but let him. Once I was deemed worthy of leaving we headed to the school.

0~0~0~0~0

Walking into sixth period I dunked my head down. Mrs. Bliss smiled at me as I passed and I gave her a timid smile in return. I sat next to Nick, who leaned over to whisper.

"I thought you were sick?"

"Couldn't miss practice." I whispered back. He smirked and nodded before turning to pay attention.

Mrs. Bliss gave us the last ten minutes to write in our graded journals. I slowly pulled it out as a spitball hit the side of my face. Almost gagging because spitballs are disgusting, I wiped it off. It didn't do much, I was hit with another one, this one was bigger and seemed to be a note. Cautiously I unraveled it. Written with a sparkling orange pen were the words.

**Been busy whoring out all morning? So glad you could join us!**

Rolling my eyes I crumpled up the note and shoved it in my bag. So I see Brittany got her cheerleading friends to do this. Ignoring the stares burning the side of my head I grabbed my pen and started to write in my journal.

_Annabeth Chase,_

_December 4__th__, 2014_

_I remember when I was younger and my family would come over, they would ask me "What's new Annabeth?" Or "What's been happening Annabeth?" I never really had interesting answers for them. Not a lot normally happens to me._

_Man I'd give anything to have those days back again._

_Jay ended up forgiving me. I'm his baby sister, and he's my hero. We can't stay mad at each other for long. He was mostly shocked about me getting a boyfriend; he just wasn't ready for it. I guess nobody was. Nick and Nathan took a little time; but eventually we made up. Over food; go figure. But I'm glad the five of us are all on good terms again. They're my brothers; I love them but they can be insanely irritating. I like when we're all happy and smiley. _

_I had a really weird dream last night. I've ever had one like it before. I noticed that at night, in the shadows of the house I __**swear **__I see a dark figure standing there. But of course when I turn to fully face it, it disappears. I have no idea what it is. _

_But anyway the dream! So I was in a dark room, cold and completely confused. Then this male's voice, one I don't think I've heard before, starts insulting me. At first I'm able to spit out comebacks but when I was backed up in the corner, he told me to be ready. He said it wasn't the last I would hear from him. When I was eating this morning I heard him again, he said my mind likes messing with me. I don't think he's wrong. _

_Bitchney is at it again. More stupid insults and accusations were posted. One was even about me trying to sleep with the coaches! Insert gag here! I love Jeff but seriously….Gross. _

_She even gave my number out; I'm afraid to look at my phone. I can't read any more of those messages; I just can't. My main problem is; how did she get my number? _

_We're at the stage now where it's not only insults online but I'm being shot with angry spitballs. Honestly, this is ridiculous. I don't know what to do about any of this. _

_-The girl running out of time to finish this entry!_

I smiled to myself as the bell rang. As I packed up my stuff I noticed Nick sending a charming smile and a wink to that new girl, Lola. Ah back at it. I ignored the angry glares andfished out my IPod. I wasn't going to make myself listen to the whispers. I clicked on shuffled and started to head for my locker.

"_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Loving you could be a crime."_

I started to chuckle as the song continued. I don't know why but I can't help but laugh at the chorus. I mainly blame Thalia. Whenever she likes something she says it's the shit.

"_This sandwich is the shit guys!"_

"_Um hello? This movie is the shit!"_

So now I can't take this song seriously. I clicked the right arrow and smiled as the next song started. I hummed along as I exchanged my books. Jason walked past me, froze, turned around and smiled at me.

"Well well well! I thought you were sick Little Chase! What happened?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and placed my Science book in the top shelf.

"I got sick last night and Jay let me stay home for the better part of the day. Go! You and I have practice mister." Jason nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Right. Oh hey Percy isn't going to be at practice today. He's gonna be picking up some stuff from his Mom. She's mailing over all their clothes and junk." I nodded and waved him off as he headed down the hall.

Well that blows. No Percy. Now who am I supposed to watch not-so-secretly during practice? I sighed and shut my locker. I took out my headphones and stuffed them in my bag before walking down the hall. Right when I was about to walk in the gym Brittany and her two followers walked out. Nicole froze and Jessica walked into her back. I rolled my eyes as Brittany smiled.

"Oh hey Annabeth! I didn't know you were here today! Surprise surprise!" She said fake sweetness laced in her voice.

"Oh stuff it Brittany. You and I both know you've been more bitchy lately. The fake pictures, the insults, getting people to shoot spitballs at me." I paused before glaring at her harshly. "Because of you my phone has been spammed with pervy guys 'looking for a good time' and girls cussing and cursing at me. What's your problem?" I asked angrily, she didn't seem fazed.

"Annableh we've already stated_ you're_ my problem." She gave me a sweet smile before walking past me, slamming down her hand on my bag, making papers and my journal fall out.

I instantly went down to my knees to pick up the fallen papers as Brittany laughed. I glared at her heels as she strutted away. Sighing to myself I wiped some hair out of my face and started to put the papers back in a folder. Once everything was away I grabbed my journal and walked into the gym Cole was already waiting for me, mop in hand.

I gave him a small smile before getting to work. Glancing at the basketball practice my heart tightened. I miss Percy.

0~0~0~0~0

The boys and I walked into the house, completely exhausted. I was mentally just…done while the rest of them were tired from the hard practice. I could smell the ribs that Jay was cooking outside and I smiled as I crashed on the couch.

Since I couldn't stare at Percy while he practiced I settled for texting him. Of course that meant going through the missed messages. I received over forty texts from guys. Most of them said the same thing. Ten girls ended up texting me, calling me a whore or a boyfriend stealer. Um I'm sorry Percy wasn't seeing anyone when we met.

I tried not to read the messages as I deleted them but of course some of them got through. My mood was instantly ruined during practice; and with Percy not being there it was worse. Texting him just wasn't enough.

Alex followed my lead and dropped his bag, then dropped to the floor. He seemed pretty comfortable sleeping on the floor. Nick wandered into the kitchen; probably to be closer to the food while Nathan slowly sat down on the stairs. He was typing away on his phone; when he slid it shut he sighed.

"Well that's done." I glanced over at him and he smiled.

"I officially broke up with Ashley." I nodded and turned back to the TV. Alex had just turned on The Office.

"What no "I'm so sorry Nathan?" I shook my head.

"Bro she's like you're a hundredth girlfriend. The sting is probably gone by now. And besides _you _broke up with her. You're fine."

Nathan stared at me for a moment before huffing and following Nick. Rolling my eyes I grabbed a blanket and stood up.

"I need my bed. Benny!" At the sound of her name the dog sat up. I patted my thigh and she followed me upstairs.

I closed the door behind us and moved over to my bed. I lifted my laptop up and sat down. When I was covered and comfy I opened my laptop and got to my home screen. I was planning to watch YouTube but the voice was calling out again. I found myself looking at the website again.

**If she doesn't answer keep calling! Annabeth Chase is one to play hard to get. Gentlemen isn't it better to fight for it? It makes the prize sweeter! Keep calling!**

Underneath her new post was a picture of me picking up my papers. My head was down but since my jacket was slightly unzipped you could see the top of my boobs. I glanced down at all the comments and frowned. Yet again girls hating me and guys getting excited.

Really. What did I do to deserve this?

I rolled over to my side and looked over at my desk. The rose Percy gave me a couple days ago was in a thin vase; the letter next to it. Sitting up I realized I never read it. He told me to read it when I was alone. Hmm…

Picking it up I slowly opened it.

_Annabeth,_

_So um…I'm not sure how to start this but I do know you deserve a pick me up! I've probably already told you how sorry I am about Thanksgiving. You'll probably insist that it wasn't my fault but I still feel bad. _

_You are by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Inside and out. Plus you understand the male mind. I guess I'd have to thank your brothers for that. I've dated a few girls in the past but you're perfect. Nothing about you isn't attractive. _

_I'm also sorry about the whole…Bitchney thing. I'm pretty sure that's what you call her. I don't know what her problem is but never listen to anything she says. She's so jealous of you Annabeth. And why wouldn't she be? Again you're amazing. She doesn't have a life; that's why she constantly messes with you. She has nothing better to do. _

_Just…I'm not good with words. So I'll finish this nice and easy._

_You're beautiful, I like you and I'm sorry about any problems I've caused. _

_P.S. I may be a Seaweed Brain but you will always be my smartest choice. _

Smiling as I gently closed the card I made a quick decision. I've never had anyone do something like this for me before. I zipped up my jacket and flipped the hood up as I ran downstairs and out the door. I could hear my brother's shouts for me but I continued running.

It wasn't raining as hard as it normally does but I_ was_ getting wet. Running up to the Grace's front porch I sighed as I was finally under shelter. I excitedly rang the doorbell repeatedly until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I moved my hood and crossed my arms, waiting for the door to open.

When it did a shirtless, groggy looking Percy answered. I smiled brightly as he opened his mouth to question me. I grabbed him before he could and covered his lips with my own.

I could feel his shock instantly. I mean I _did_ just showed up on his doorstep and attacked him. But he melted into the kiss soon after. My hands moved from his cheeks to tangle in his hair. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me closer. I was pressed up against him tightly as we continued kissing.

We made out for a few minutes before Thalia walked by the open door ruining the mood. I pulled away breathlessly as she gagged.

"You two are disgusting." She promptly slammed the door behind Percy after that. He rolled his eyes but didn't seem to mind the door being shut.

I laughed as he smiled down at me. He kissed me again; this time ended quicker. When he fully pulled away his hands moved up to cup my cheeks; his thumbs rubbing them gently.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly.

"I'm a Wise Girl; I _know _you're my smartest choice."

His eyes brightened now realizing what had happened. For the first time in a couple of days I was happy and worry free. All because I was in the arms of my Seaweed Brain.


	14. Baby Your Not Lost

**Hey guys! How is everyone? Just so my readers know I love all of you! And it MAKES MY DAY if you love my stories. Really I feel like I've done something right if even just ONE person likes my writing. It just makes me happy. **

**So another chapter and another sad tale. This was a little sad for me to write. Just because it brought up so many old memories I was crying when I wrote it. It's not fun feeling this way. It's almost like you're thrown out of your body and everything is numb. Anyway...Annabeth starts to feel some of the signs of depression. **

_"Cause you are not alone. I'm always there with you_

_And we'll get lost together till the light comes pouring through_

_Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe you're not lost_

_When your world's crashing down and you can't bare the thought_

_I said, "Baby you're not lost."_

_-Lost Michael Buble _

* * *

_December 9__th,__ 2014_

_It's not lack of sleep._

_It's not just a bad dream_

_And it's not going away._

_It's been almost a week since I first had the dream. I didn't understand it at first. I was basically being insulted by my own mind. I was always in a dark place huddling in the only corner with light. With each passing day the light covered less and less space. I'm scared of the day that I'll have no light to stand in. I don't want to be surrounded by darkness when he's insulting me._

_I can't call him Annabeth. Obviously he's a man; my voice can't get that low. And I can't call him 'the voice' because I'm not twelve. So I settled on Luke. (Fun fact: Luke was the blonde boy that tugged on my ponytail in the first grade. He moved away but his name just associates with bad so…)_

_Luke has been making his appearance every night. Though I've never actually seen him. He's basically just a voice yelling in my ear when I'm dreaming. He reminds me constantly that he's in my mind._

_How do I get rid of something I mentally created to make myself feel bad?_

_I haven't told anyone about him; not even Percy. What am I supposed to say? Oh hey when I'm sleeping and sometimes during the day a voice that I named Luke insults me? Yeah I'd have a one way ticket to crazy town. I think Percy knows something's wrong though. And I know Alex can sense it._

_I want to tell them. Honestly I do. I'm just not sure how. _

_Brittany hasn't let up. I think she's getting some kind of thrill off of my misery. Every day it seems something new has been added to that stupid website. I started texting numbers back saying I would block them if they texted me again. People started emailing, calling and even trying to get ahold of me through Facebook. _

_It's never ending. They won't leave me alone. I've been considering getting rid of my phone and using a messenger pigeon. I'd name him Malcolm. _

_Anyway class is ending. I just needed to get this off my chest. I don't know what I'm going to do though. If I keep this to myself I think I might go crazier. _

_-The almost mentally insane Annabeth Chase._

I closed my journal just as the bell rang. I rubbed my sleeve against my running nose. I've had a running nose and headache all day. I can't wait to get home. "Only lunch and two more periods." I told myself.

As I stood up, placing my bag on my shoulder, one of the cheerleaders Avery I think her name is stuck her foot out. Her four inch heels were long enough to trip me, sending me crashing to the floor in front of the class.

I blushed instantly and sat up. I don't have the energy to fight back. So she smirked at me and laughed at my expense as she and two boys walked out. I rubbed my nose again and started to pick up the pencils and items I had dropped.

Two girls managed to look sorry for me as they passed; though they didn't stop to help me.

_Why would they? You're worthless trash._

I sighed and finished picking up before standing up and walking out into the hall. Kids were everywhere; heading to lunch or to class depending on their schedule. I put my head down and tried to avoid as many of them as I could.

I bumped into one girl with a nose piercing. She looked at me like I was garbage before scoffing and shoving me aside. Looking around it seemed like everyone was looking at me that way. My mood shot down even further and I wiped away the small tears that had formed when I reached my locker.

After exchanging books I sighed and placed my head in the locker. It smelt like strawberries, thanks to the spray I left in here. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself anywhere else. I don't want to be here. Be here with them.

I coughed a couple times but kept my face in the metal container. Hopefully nobody was left in the halls to see me. That would be awkward.

"Beth?" Percy chuckled out behind me. "What are you doing?"

Now it's awkward. I coughed again and shrugged.

"Wallowing in self-pity." I answered him. My voice was a little raspy and I coughed again.

"Babe are you sick? C'mere get your head out of the locker for a sec."

I honestly didn't want to but his voice was caring and soft and I couldn't stop myself. His hand instantly went to my forehead and neck. I stood unmoving as he felt my body for a sign of a fever. His brow was furrowed in confusion. He suddenly leaned over to kiss my head. His soft lips and comforting smell making my eyes close.

"Well you feel warm. Maybe you have a cold. Want me to take you to the office?" He asked kindly. He's perfect.

_Then why's he with you? Brittany's right. You're holding him back from something great. _

**Shut up Luke! **I yelled as loudly as one can mentally.

_Ask him. Ask him why's he's with you. I honestly want to know the answer. Or see him stutter and lie his way out. _

I tried my best to ignore him but I just started to feel worse. Plus with my headache and sore throat I just didn't want to fight anymore. I simply shook my head and moved to place my head back in the locker. The cold metal felt nice against my warm skin.

"Hey C'mon let's keep your head outta there." I could feel Percy's strong arms wrap around me as he gently tugged me out of my locker. I whined in protest but he ignored it and shut the door. I felt him tug me closer and soon I was in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. My arms fell limp to my side.

"Nothing. I just want to have my face in my locker and think about sad stuff. "

"Annabeth-"

"Nope can't hear you I'm thinking about sad stuff."

_Like the fact you're a whore. Oh! And a liar mustn't forget that. _

Okay to much sad stuff….Percy's arms tightened around me and I looked up at him. My chin resting on his chest. He smiled softly at me but I couldn't smile back. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I just couldn't smile. I stared up at him though; wishing my eyes could show him what I was feeling. Tell him what was happening.

But of course since I'm Annabeth Chase and the universe seems to hate me right now I ruined the moment, in the worst possible way. While I was staring up at him, trying to use eye communication, I forgot that I was sick. So I ended up sneezing.

Right on his face. My snot was on Percy's face.

I winced as Percy shut his eyes; horribly disgusted. He kept one arm around me but used the other to wipe his face off. I gave him a sad look and mumbled a sorry. I wiped my own nose when he opened his eyes.

"You know if I didn't like you so much I'd probably be disgusted. Well I am but I still like you."

I sniffed but managed a small smile; my lips barely lifting. I shook my head before placing it in the crook of Percy's neck. I took in the smell of the ocean and tried to calm myself.

"Hey what's been going on with you? These past couple of days you've been….I don't know sadder? Kind of on edge… Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled my nose against his neck.

"Annabeth I love hugging you." He squeezed me gently trying to emphasize his point. "But can you talk to me for a second?" He paused before adding in a soft tone. "I'm worried about you."

I sighed; I have to tell him. He may think I'm crazy and he may run away after I do but I think I should. Just his tone and the way he's looking at me there's no way he can't care about me.

"I'm…I'm…" I couldn't get the words out. Instead, fast as lightning tears started to roll down my face. I couldn't stop. Luckily I wasn't making any noise but Percy panicked when he saw the steady tears. I sniffed and desperately tried to make them stop but I couldn't.

I ripped myself from Percy's grasp and grabbed my bag.

_You're pathetic. Crying in the hall because of YOURSELF? What's wrong with you?_

Luke kept taunting me and Percy looked too stunned to say anything. I shook my head and wiped the tears away, though more just came.

"I'm _sorry." _I whispered before taking off down the hall.

0~0~0~0~0

The door was locked and the room was dark. I ended up stealing the keys from Nathan and leaving school early. I felt awful about it but I couldn't stay there. My Dad bailed me out though and called and excused me.

Nobody was home when I got here. Benny was sleeping on the couch when I walked in. She happily ran to me but I wasn't able to greet her with as much happiness as she seemed to have. I simply patted her head and left her downstairs.

Now sitting in my open window, on foot dangling out I wasn't sure what to do. It's around five so my brothers should be home soon. I know my Mom's home. She tried getting in; after staying silent for five minutes she assumed I was sleeping. Man if only…

Percy and pretty much everyone else tried getting ahold of me. Alex made it _very clear _that we would be talking later. I spent a good twenty minutes blocking numbers off my phone. At least I can make that stop. I just won't look at Facebook or my email anymore.

I sniffed again and wiped my eyes. I was finally able to stop crying but the damage was done. Percy probably thinks I'm weak or a huge crybaby and my nose was stuffed up. It's never been this bad before. My head was pounding and my throat sore. I felt awful.

But it wasn't just a sick feeling I…I felt bad about myself. Maybe the reason all this was happening is because I'm not as good of a person as I made myself seem. What if I really was a bitch or a whore like all those kids seem to say? My best friend is a _dog _for Gods sake. What's wrong with me? I'm a freak.

I felt lost; hopeless. I don't know what happened but my life has pretty much gone to shit. I've never felt this way before. I'm normally pretty confident about myself. I hate waking up in the morning feeling awful. Luke seems to know what to say to ruin everything.

I decided I wasn't going to sleep tonight. I have tests coming up anyway. I should be studying and if I get bored I'll watch YouTube or Netflix or something. I _can't _hear Luke again. I can't feel that way.

As another pain in my chest started I sighed. I could feel it; though I didn't really know what _it _was I could feel it. I was slowly slipping into the darkness. I could feel myself being consumed by it. Luke and Brittany were taking me by the hand and tugging me right in.

0~0~0~0~0

Around seven is when the pounding on my door started. I haven't moved from my spot at the window and I knew this was going to happen. I saw Thalia and Percy walking up the road twenty minutes ago. Alex's voice was heard right against the door.

"She won't come out. I've been trying for twenty minutes."

Thalia scoffed. "_Please! _Move aside."

I continued to stare out the window as Thalia attempted to pick the lock. She was able to, the click breaking the dead silence of the room but because of the chair I placed under the doorknob she couldn't open it. She pounded on the door, making it shake a little.

"Annabeth open the door! We need to talk to you!" She shouted. I paused but answered in a broken voice.

"There isn't anything to talk about." I answered weakly. A few more tears started to form.

_Geez do you ever stop crying? You bring this feeling on yourself. You make it too easy. _

"Annabeth? Baby, please open the door. I want to talk to you. I don't think any different of you. I just want to know what's going on." Percy said quietly.

_Liar!_

I don't know why. And I really can't help it but I have a weakness for Percy. And I think he knows it too. I found myself quietly moving the chair and opening the door. Thalia was angrily pacing the halls, Alex was sitting on the floor and Percy had flinched back. His head was leaning against the doorway.

"I'm sorry." I said, _pathetically. _

Percy shook his head and smiled before pulling me to him. He kissed me quickly, the force shocking me a little. My eyes slowly closed as his lips moved against mine. I hesitated but eventually I let myself slump against him. I tilted my head to get a better angle, my arms moved up his chest until they were around his neck. His own arms rested on my hips. He pulled away with a sigh but gave me a quick peck to make up for it.

"Never be sorry for being upset. This is about Brittany isn't is?" He asked quietly. I nodded and gestured for him to follow me into my room. I looked down at Alex, he seemed both sad and disgusted but followed us as well.

I made sure to shut and lock the door again so Thalia couldn't get in. She wouldn't understand. I barely understand what Luke is. I don't know what's going on but maybe Alex and Percy can help me figure it out. I feel lost and I need them to help guide me.


	15. In The Darkness

**Hey guys! How is everyone? Good I'm hoping! So right to business! Another chapter of Where The Light Is! Everything is finally starting to take it's toll on Annabeth. Let's read what happens! **

**(Just ****a little note towards the ending that really happened to me.)**

_Whoever is happy will make others happy_

_-Anne Frank_

* * *

"So…He's a nightmare?" Alex asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah but I hear him during the day. He almost never shuts up. It's like his _goal _to make me feel bad about myself." Percy's arm was securely wrapped around me.

I had told them everything. Percy had calmed down Thalia (she was pissed) and then the three of us sat down and I told them _everything. _I even told them Luke convinces me to check the website almost daily. I told them about the nightmares and the weird feeling I get at night when my back is turned. I told them about the weird sudden changes in my mood. I've already said it I've told them _everything. _

"Well hey you're gonna be okay. Brittany is messing with your emotions right now and that's stressing you out. The nightmares will stop when you stop caring what she says." Percy murmured in my ear. I ignored him and just cuddled further into him.

Alex placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Twin this'll all blow over. You won't even remember Luke's name after this week. I promise!" I wish I could believe him. I want to so badly.

"Now I have to make a phone call. I'm going to leave the door open a crack. I know your upset but you and the boyfriend don't get the room." I managed to crack a smile while he rushed over to the door. As he said he left it open a crack. I could hear him arguing with Thalia outside the door. She huffed but didn't come in.

Percy started to lie down on the bed and I nodded before cuddling up next to him. His right arm was around me as I snuggled into his chest. I had my left hand on his stomach so his left hand was intertwined with mine.

We cuddled in silence, my occasionally sniffling breaking it. My nose was still stuffed from crying and my eyes burned more than they have in a really long time. Every time tears would build up or I would sniff Percy would smile at me then kiss my head. It was extremely comforting. But I couldn't help but feel bad.

We've been dating for almost two weeks and look what he has to put up with? Gods Luke is right I'm pathetic. Percy deserves someone who can be happy and goof off with him all the time. Not someone who sprints down the hall crying. I sighed so Percy tapped my arm to get my attention.

"Hey." He prodded softly. "What's wrong?" _Now. What's wrong now? _I shrugged and sniffed again. He gave me a look so I sighed and cuddled back into him.

_Enjoy it while you can. He's smart enough to know a two dollar whore when he sees one._

"I'm just…You deserve better you know?" I mumbled into his shirt. I thought for sure he couldn't hear me but he did so he ran a hand through my hair.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm an emotional mess. You don't need this much baggage in a two week relationship. I'd understand if you want to end things. Luke's right. I'm pathetic. I don't deserve you."

Percy's entire body stiffened and I looked up from his shirt. He had an emotionless expression on his face. Then he looked down at me and his eyes softened visibly. He gently started to sit up, taking me with him. His arm was still tightly around me and my left hand was still in his. He gave it a squeeze before leaning over to kiss me.

I gasped into his mouth from the boldness of the kiss. Normally I can tell when his kisses are coming. Taking advantage of my slightly open mouth Percy's tongue slowly worked its way in. His hand moved up to grip some of my hair while his head tilted to get better access. I slumped against him as I let the sparks shoot through my body.

Our tongues danced together for a few minutes before Percy pulled away slowly. He smiled at me and placed his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I smiled slightly as he kissed me quickly.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Excellent start to a sentence… "But what you just said was stupid."

I opened my mouth to explain myself further but he just held up his hand.

"No listen for a sec." I shut my mouth and fell silent so he continued.

"I know your mind is all over the place and this Luke thing is making it worse but you shouldn't doubt us. Or me. I don't care that you cried today. With everything that's happened to you I'm surprised you haven't done it sooner! Just…Annabeth I've wanted to be with you the moment I saw you. You're beautiful and fun and slightly odd but I like you. I really _really _like you. Please don't take away our relationship. I couldn't handle it."

I smiled; a full smile at his sweet words. I placed my hand on his cheek and his own moved up to hold it.

"You'd be the one breaking up with me you know." Percy smiled and shook his head.

"Well I don't want to." He kissed my nose making me giggle. "You're stuck with me Babe."

I rolled my eyes before grabbing the back of his head and bringing him towards me. I kissed him as affectionately as one could after that speech. When I pulled away his eyes were glazed over, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Thank you." I whispered. He seemed to snap out whatever trance my kiss put him in because he smiled and kissed my forehead. Man I think I need to start kissing Percy more. The world just doesn't seem as bad when I do.

"You're welcome Baby. Hey can you do me a favor?" I nodded and he whistled. It wasn't as loud as mine but Benny heard it. She was poking her head into the room.

"Stop ignoring Benny. She's been moping all day." I smiled and patted the bed. Benny instantly ran over to us and jumped up.

She crashed into Percy and I sending us tumbling onto our backs. Our laughter mixed in with her happy barks. She happily showered my face with her puppy kisses so I had to constantly tip my chin up.

"Okay okay I get it! I missed you too!" I shouted as I tried to get her off of me. It didn't work. She just tried harder to lick my face. So I sighed and stopped struggling until she had her fill. It wasn't much longer until she stopped. Without me wiggling around and squirming she doesn't enjoy it as much.

She gave me one last kiss before wiggling her way in-between Percy and I. Percy groaned as one of her paws dug into his stomach but he just gave me a lazily smile and rubbed the spot. Once Benny was where she wanted to bee, wedged in-between the two of us she let out a satisfied groan and set her head down.

I lightly ran my hand over her back as the room once again fell silent. Percy was scratching behind Benny's ears and looking up at the ceiling. The furry friend lifted her head to give him a quick lick and rolled over to be on her belly.

I laughed and sat up so I could rub her stomach. She moved and wiggled but had a happy doggy grin on her face. She bolted up when my Dad whistled for her.

"Go on Benny! Dinner!" I stage whispered and just like that she was gone. Her feet pounding on the stairs.

I laughed again finally feeling better. Percy wrapped his arm around me again and I smiled over at him.

"You're the best." I told him before kissing his cheek. He shrugged.

"Yeah I'm pretty great." I rolled my eyes and slowly placed my head on his shoulder. I felt his cheek against the top of my head.

"You know what I just realized?" I looked back up at him.

"Hmm?" I replied lazily. He grinned and pointed to the calendar in the corner of the room.

"Our one month anniversary will be on Christmas." I nodded slowly and smiled. At least he sees a few more weeks with me.

"You're not one of those girls that demands diamonds or anything right?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah." I replied easily. "But I do expect dinner in Paris, candle light would be nice." I teased cheekily. He poked my side making me giggle. I'm ticklish.

"Okay let me do a couple favors for the Gods. I'm sure one of them can hook us up."

0~0~0~0~0

_December 12__th__, 2014_

_I lied to Percy and Alex. _

_I told them everything then I said I'd tell them if it got worse. I said I'd go and get them if it became too much. I lied and now there's no going back. _

_Percy made me smile and laugh and just __**feel **__when we cuddled and laughed together. But after he left I went right back to where I was. The door shut and locked; the lights off. Benny was whining and scratching at my door but I just couldn't open it. _

_I sat in silence, looking out the window as a million thoughts rushed through my mind. Luke was constantly whispering taunts and insults in my ears as hot angry tears ran down my face. I felt weak. I felt like a failure to my family as I cried. The Chase family is known for being strong and tough. And here I was crying like a baby for the mean words I'm basically saying to myself. _

_For three days I've maybe slept two hours. I tried the first night, really I did but Luke scared me so I woke. In my dream a force was shoving me in all different directions and I could feel every shove as if it was real. I couldn't go back to sleep so I turned on the light and started working on homework. I still needed to finish a paper. _

_The next day I was so tired and I mindlessly wandered the halls. Some girls shoved me and pushed me but I was exhausted so I let them. I glared at some of them but what good was that going to do? Brittany shot spitballs at me and put notes in my locker between periods. _

_Each were written in a pink glitter pen and each was ruder then the last. _

_I was too upset to go to sleep the next night. The website was updated and I had Brittany's notes filling up my garbage can in my room. Luke seemed to be louder so I couldn't sleep. I stayed up until five forty then fell asleep on my desk. An hour later Jay came in to wake me up for school. _

_I'm still surprised I'm functioning. Three days with barely any sleep, little food and mixed emotions messing with my head and yet I'm still walking and able to write this entry. _

_Today's Friday so luckily I can sleep in however long I want this weekend. I just have to get through today. _

_Oh please let today go by as quickly as possible_

_-The exhausted but hopeful Annabeth Chase_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I shut my journal. It's only first period and I can barely see straight. I rubbed my eyes again as my vision became blurry. I yawned as the bell rang. I slowly stood up and wobbled.

Percy walked over concern written all over him. I tried to steady myself before he got to me.

"Hey you okay? You look awful." I glared at him and rolled my eyes. I pushed myself off the desk and prayed to the Gods that I wouldn't fall. They must have heard me because I didn't.

"Gee thanks." I muttered darkly. He sighed and rushed to catch up with me.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. You look exhausted Annabeth. Have you been sleeping?" I tried to focus on the blurry hall in front of me. Percy paused as a look of realization crossed over his face.

"It's Luke isn't it?" He asked, way too loudly in my option. Two girls looked over at us then started whispering to each other.

"No! Shut up!" I whispered harshly before glancing around. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand leading me over to the lockers. He stood in front of me as we had a hushed conversation.

"You haven't been sleeping because of him." It wasn't a question. He knew the truth without me telling him.

_Because anyone can tell how much you fear me. I'm only armed with words and yet you can't face me. _

"Annabeth you _promised _to tell me if it got bad! What the hell happened to that?"

It was the lack of sleep. Normally I don't get mad over the small things but not sleeping for three days changes your moods. I glared at the ground and shoved Percy away from me. When my eyes met his I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that this was a bad idea. That didn't stop me.

"Maybe I just didn't _want_ to tell you! Maybe I knew you'd be an ass like you are right now!" He's not an ass. Oh Gods he's not an ass. "Gods just….Just leave me alone!"

With one final shove I was away from him and stomping down the hall. I was so blinded by rage that I didn't notice my vision really was _that _blurry.

0~0~0~0~0

I didn't really notice something was wrong until it was too late. I was in the middle of third when it happened.

In Mr. Walden's class all the desks are single and lined up in rows. They're pretty close to each other though so I could touch the desks next to me without leaning too far.

But anyway. Mr. Walden was talking about something math related (what I couldn't tell you) when I started to feel dizzy. My head was wobbling and my vision was so bad that I couldn't see anything other than giant blurs of colors. I tried blinking away the tiredness but it wasn't working.

Everything seemed to slow down in a single moment. I could hear each breath I was taking and Mr. Walden's voice seemed to be lower and slower, but mostly distant. I could barely hear him or the guy next to me asking if I was alright.

Then my eyes fluttered shut as I fell out of my desk. My shoulder smacked into the desk next to me as I fell to the floor. I could hear screams and shouts of panicked students but I couldn't focus on anything.

I blacked out.


	16. Small Victories

**Hey guys! So I know I suck for not updating but I was really focused on finishing Controlling What's Inside. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll be updating my two other stories today (hopefully) and I may or may not have another chapter coming in for you guys. (Wink wink) It'll be on Annabeth and Percy's anniversary (Christmas)**

**I was tired of having Annabeth simply just take this abuse. She's annoyed and ready to fight back in this chapter. Though eventually she'll have mixed feelings about it. Hope you enjoy!**

_"Small victories are better then none."_

_-Neal Shusterman, Unwind_

* * *

I was in that stage where your awake and completely aware of what's going on around you but for the life of you, you can't open your eyes. My eyelids felt like they weighed _pounds. _I didn't know how many people were in the room but I could hear their voices.

"She's been asleep for an entire day!" Alex complained. I could hear Percy sigh and a hand tighten around mine.

"She wasn't sleeping at home. She's exhausted dude." His voice sound tired. I wondered if _he _got any sleep.

"Well we're all worried. Mom and Dad are fighting again. They keep blaming the other for this. Benny won't calm down. Jay can't get her to stop wrecking the house."

"Well Annabeth didn't come home last night. Benny can probably sense something's wrong."

There was a short silence. I could hear Alex plop into a chair. I shifted in the bed. I could feel something in my arm, making it cold.

"I just wish she'd wake up so I could talk to her. I haven't been a good twin lately."

My eyes started to flutter open and I shifted around a little more. My head was pounding but I wanted to open my eyes.

"Anna_beth_?" Alex's voice squeaked on the second half of my name, making me smile to myself. Huh I would have thought he already went through puberty.

"Dude did your balls just drop?" I mumbled as Percy helped me sit up. Alex chuckled but waited for me to open my eyes. I rubbed them tiredly and they slowly began to open.

The first thing I saw was Percy. His hair was everywhere, sticking up in random places. His eyes were vibrate and sparkling but they held a hidden tiredness underneath. He didn't sleep while I was here. I felt him squeeze my hand as I turned to smile slightly at Alex. He glared at me and marched to my bedside.

"Annabeth what were you thinking? You had all of us worried sick."

"I'm sorry?" I mumbled quietly. I yawned again and Percy gave Alex a warning look.

"Hey Baby why don't you sleep a little more huh? You're tired." Alex huffed and went to stand by the door. He was talking with someone but I couldn't see who.

"But you're tired too…" I whispered as my eyes started to drift shut. Percy leaned over to kiss my head and I opened my eyes wide enough to stare at him.

"Can you lay with me? I don't want to see Luke."

Something flashed in his eyes before he nodded. I turned on my side and he slowly and carefully crawled into the bed with me. Being careful of the wires hooked up to me he wrapped an arm around me. He kissed my head again and whispered sweet nothings to me until I fell asleep.

0~0~0~0~0

When I woke up I felt a lot better. It was dark outside though I'd assume the sun just went down. Percy was still lightly snoring at my side. I chuckled to myself when I saw the drool. When I started to sit up I noticed a nurse looking at my chart at the edge of the room. She smiled at me.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Your Mom wanted me to tell you she and your Dad went down to get some food but they'll be back soon."

I nodded distractedly and looked around my room. The nurse used the pen in her hand to gesture to Percy.

"He's cute. Sweet too. The poor boy stayed at your side through everything."

I nodded again and smiled to myself when I looked back at him. His mouth was open, drool slipping out of the side. His hair was everywhere, even sticking to the pillow. But his arm was still around me, he was still in bed with me and he still stayed with me. He's been by my side through _everything._

"Look at that love-struck face. You two are adorable."

I practically choked on my own spit. I quickly turned to shake my head nervously. I chuckled lightly to make the situation less awkward.

"Oh no um…We've only been dating a couple weeks."

She gave me a knowing smile and placed my chart back on my bed. She shook her head and gave me one last look.

"Love doesn't have a schedule. Whether it be a couple weeks or a couple years. Love can hit anybody."

I shook my head again before nervously rubbing my arms. I pointed to him and shrugged.

"He doesn't love me." I mumbled quietly. She gestured to us and sighed.

"His actions say differently."

I stayed quiet, my eyes moving to stare blankly at the wall. She smiled satisfied with everything she just complicated and left the room quietly. I stared at the wall for who knows how long until Percy woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled at me.

"You drool in your sleep." I told him quietly, a smile on my face. His eyes widened and he hurried to wipe his mouth. When it was clean and dry he smiled at me sheepishly. I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for staying with me."

He smiled again, this time lovingly. He squeezed my hand and kissed my head.

"Of course. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

I sighed as memories started to flood through me. Before I passed out I yelled at the sweet boy next to me. All he wanted to do was help and I shoved him away from me and yelled at him. I'm lucky he didn't just dump me and make this easy for all those hateful fangirls of his.

"I'm sorry Percy." I whispered quietly. "It's not an excuse but I wasn't sleeping and Luke was whispering in my ear and I was just so _mad. _I shouldn't have taken it out on you though. I'm sorry."

Percy just leaned over to kiss me sweetly. He must not have wanted to wear me out because it wasn't long. But it got the point across. He placed his forehead on mine and gave me a charming smile.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too. Let's not fight anymore okay? Seems like it doesn't end up well for either of us."

He gestured to the bed we were laying on and I chuckled before nodding. Percy cupped the back of my head and I sighed. Kissing him again I finally felt like the old Annabeth. Luke was staying quiet and even if it was just for a moment…. I could pretend he wasn't even there.

0~0~0~0~0

I was released later on that day. The doctor told my parents I fainted from exhaustion and dehydration. Both of which were true. Before I left I made sure to make an appointment to see my doctor about some anti-anxiety pills. My appointment isn't until after Christmas so I have to wait two weeks.

My parents were concerned about me going to school tomorrow but it's a Friday and break starts this weekend so I need to go for the last day. Percy is going to stay by my side and so is Alex. Thalia's still a little pissed with me but after she found out what happened we made up in the hospital. Let's face it you really can't be mad at someone laying in a hospital bed.

I sighed walking into my house. Percy was holding my hand as we stepped through the door. I barely had time to rub my eyes before Jay was running to the door.

"Oh thank God! You can make her stop! Benny!" He whistled a couple. "C'mon Benny! Come see Annabeth!"

I guess my name was all it took because four feet were soon pounding down the hall. I smiled and slowly slid my hand out of Percy's just in time to see Benny running full speed towards me.

"Benny!" I cried happily. She barked and crashed into me. I grunted as my butt hit the floor but I was stroking and petting Benny's fur lovingly. I kissed her head as she licked my hands and face. I shifted my face out of her tongue's reach and smiled up at Percy.

"Now how am I supposed to compete with all that love?" He asked cheekily. I shrugged as he sat down next to me. I kissed his cheek before turning back to Benny.

"I'm sorry Girl. I've been a crappy friend lately. I'm really trying though. I'm trying to get better. And watch when break hits it's going to be you and me Pal."

I kissed her head and she snuggled further into me. Her face was rubbing against my shoulder. Percy smirked over at me and I stuck my tongue out. Jay chuckled before walking outside to talk with my parents.

"So you really are trying?" Percy asked quietly. I sighed to myself and rubbed Benny's ears comfortingly before turning to him. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah." I whispered. "I'm tired of being sad or scared all the time. If Brittany tries to start anything with me tomorrow I'm telling her off."

Percy chuckled and nodded.

"_Good! _Alex told me you could be a spitfire. I'm ready to see you in action."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to him. I smiled down at Benny.

"Go get em Benny! Go get Percy!" I cheered on.

She barked and dove for the boy as our laughter blended together. It wasn't long until I joined in and soon Benny and I were double teaming Percy in my living room.

0~0~0~0~0

Of course my Mom and Dad demanded an explanation. I was too nervous to just tell them so I had Alex hold my hand and help me. He explained the lack of sleep and the depressed mood. I added in certain details to prove our point. Our parents stayed silent through everything and asked how it all started.

I explained Brittany's actions and even showed them the website. They scanned through it as I rubbed my arms nervously.

"It wasn't long after she started all this that Luke came." I explained quietly. My Mom hugged me tightly as my Dad dialed the number for the school. My Dad took over the hugging position while my Mom talked with the school. She even gave them the name of the website.

I normally find comfort with my family. I love when they hug me. But now with my Dad's arms around me I felt worse. I felt pitied.

0~0~0~0~0

I was having a pretty decent morning. I went to bed around seven the night before, hospitals can really wear you out. I had a good breakfast and my brothers made me laugh on the way to school. Percy was going to meet me by my locker as soon as he here so I can get my morning kiss. Thalia and I were going to hang out during lunch and then I have wrestling. Sounds like a pretty kickass day before break.

I expected her to wait until later on in the day. She's normally applying another gallon of makeup in the bathroom in the morning. But I found her glaring and waiting for me. Brittany must have had a bad morning. As soon as my brothers and I walked into the school she attacked.

"You _bitch!"_

I pulled my headphones out of my ears with a dull expression. My Chemical Romance was still playing through the tiny speakers. Nathan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Nick and Alex stood by me; all three stayed to support me.

"What's your problem now Brittany?" I asked in a dull tone. Man I'm a good actor. Kids were starting to form a crowd around us. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable but I wouldn't let it show.

"_You are!" _She roared. I flinched from her loud tone. "You are _always _my problem you fucking whore!"

I stayed silent and took a couple steps back. I may have bitten off more than I could chew here…

_Well you're an idiot so I could imagine so._

Ah there's Luke. I was too happy to think he'd go away because I found some courage. Alex placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and Nick nudged me forward. They weren't going to get involved unless it got bad. I asked them to support me and they are. They want me to fight this battle and for them I will.

"My Mom got a call from the principle last night. Apparently your Mom and Dad want me to be suspended for that stupid website! I might get kicked off the team you slut! Or grounded!"

I laughed disbelievingly. She could get suspended or even expelled because of this harassment and yet she's worried about the cheerleading team and getting grounded?

"Well that would serve you right!" I finally found my voice. It was loud and ready to drop some knowledge down on this bimbo.

"Brittany you've been harassing me for almost three weeks! I can't believe I let it continue on that long. Not only could you get suspended but I could technically have you arrested for harassment! Stop calling me names because you're bitter and rude. I have done _nothing _to you. You just want to bully me to bully me. You're a bad person Brittany and I feel sorry for you. I won't let this continue any longer. Just stop before you embarrass yourself."

I could see the principle heading towards us, probably to talk to Brittany and I about this whole situation. I was too busy looking at him that I didn't notice the a hundred and ten pound she devil screaming and diving towards me.

She crashed into me sending me to the ground with her on top of me. She doesn't know how to fight so she mostly scratched at me. I held up my arms and winced a couple of times before using my legs to flip us over. I was now on top of her, my arms pinning her hands above her head. I resisted the urge to spit on her face.

"You're pinned" I panted out. "I win Brittany."

I let Alex help me up as the principle grabbed Brittany's arm. He gestured for me to follow him and I cast a nervous glance behind me. My brothers were all smiling encouragingly. I nodded and took a deep breath before shutting the principle's door behind me.

Forty five minutes later I walked out of the office in a daze. You could still hear Brittany's angry gasps and stutters. I smiled to myself and practically skipped to my next class.

0~0~0~0~0

"Percy!" I called out excitedly. He spun and was able to catch my flying body. I hugged him tightly as he swayed us.

I didn't care that I was getting angry glares from jealous. And I only cared a little bit that I could feel guy's eyes on me. I was happy and I finally stood up for myself. Percy kissed me quickly when we pulled away and smiled when I nodded.

"No way." I nodded again and he high fived me. I laughed and shook my head while he blinked a couple times.

"Wow that wasn't all that romantic." He commented while I tugged him to our lunch table. Thalia and Piper were already waiting eagerly.

"It's fine Bro. High fives can be romance when the two doing it are in-"

I stopped myself and shook my head. That nurse was getting to me.

"-a relationship." I finished with a slight pause. Percy gave me a look but thankfully we were at the table. I sat down quickly and he soon followed.

Thalia and Piper leaned forward and expectantly and I smiled.

"Brittany has to help the janitor clean up every classroom after school today and she's going to be suspended for two days when we come back from break."

Piper and Thalia high fived while Jason smiled over at me. His eyes darted behind me but soon focused on me again.

"What about the website?"

I smiled again.

"Taken down. One of the freshmen did it for me. He's good with computers."

Three footballs players walked by us, smirking and whistling. The biggest, John winked at me and made the call me sign. The other two shoved him playfully and shot lustful looks at me.

That wiped the smile off my face. I sighed and gestured to them while Percy wrapped his arm around me possessively.

"The website may be down but the aftermath still stands. I don't know when people will stop thinking I'm a whore."

Percy kissed my head and Thalia gave me a small smile.

"They'll stop when they see you and Percy together months from now."

I blushed at the thought and turned to smile shyly at Percy. He grinned and we high fived again while Piper rolled her eyes.

0~0~0~0~0

After wrestling was over Percy, Jason, my brothers and I all walked to Jason's truck. Luckily it can fit all six of us.

"Shotgun!" I shouted loudly as the car came into sight. Several groans were heard as I smirked to myself. I grabbed Percy's hand and we rushed to climb into the front seat. My brothers got in the back complaining.

As Jason drove us home I thought about the victory I had today. Brittany was finally paying for her rudeness and the website was taken down. I stood up for myself and it felt great.

Then my mind wandered to the negatives. People still think I'm a whore and now I have Luke constantly insulting me. Bad things always happen in threes. If this was the first….Ugh I don't even want to think about the other two.

I made myself think of the positives. I don't care about anything else right now. I want to enjoy this small victory.


	17. I Just Wanna Run

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'm seriously sorry. Life has just been crazy lately. So much has been happening. I'm already behind on homework and it's just this huge mess. **

**Anyway hopefully I'll be able to update this story and my other ones this weekend! Let's hope for the best. **

**Disclamer: Don't own anything but my OCs. **

_"I just wanna run, hide it away_

_Run because they're chasing me down_

_I just wanna run, throw it away_

_Run befpre they're finding me out_

_I just wanna run."_

_-I Just Wanna Run by: The Downtown Fiction_

* * *

Walking downstairs on Christmas morning I was met with two surprises. One my boyfriend of a month, today officially, was standing in my living room. And two he was surrounded by all my friends and family. When I reached the bottom of the steps Percy walked over to me. He kissed me quickly then glanced down at my pajamas.

Green teenaged mutant ninja turtles bottoms and a white T-shirt. My blonde curls were pulled up in a cute ponytail. Percy smirked at me.

"Problem?" I asked quietly, glancing down myself. Percy kissed my head and smiled.

"You're too adorable for your own good." I smiled slightly before turning back to everyone. We already celebrated our Christmas. My brothers and I opened presents and had a good time talking with our parents. We got calls from Papa and our Grandmas. It was awesome.

But I didn't expect to see all these people here only an hour later. Thalia, Jason, and Benny were all on the couch. Piper was on the floor in front of Jason next to Alex. Jay and Sophie were standing in the corner and the twins were turning their heads to see Percy and I. Their backs were to us. My parents smiled at me warmly and Percy took my hand, tugging me gently to the living room. I wonder where Rachel is. Probably busy with family…

I started to frown as they placed me on the couch. Benny moved over to cuddle next to me. I rubbed behind her ears to calm both her and myself down. Everyone was staring at me and I noticed that my leg started to bounce up and down rapidly. My eyes darted down to the leg before looking back up at my family.

"Guys…?" I asked nervously. Everyone had smiles on though they varied. Some were tight smiles (My Mother) Some were nervous (Piper, Jason, the twins and Alex) And some were sad smiles (My Dad, Sophie and Jay.) Percy wasn't looking at me; he seemed unable. He was frowning too, almost guiltily.

No one was answering me and I could feel myself growing irritated. This has seemed to be happening more lately. It's weird. Normally I'm pretty laid back but the past month or so I've been on edge and moody.

_Well you're an idiot. You can't even read your feelings. Moron. _

I mentally sighed. Luke seemed to be more loud and annoying as ever. I thought things would look up when Winter break started. Brittany finally got some of what she deserved, the website was taken down and I didn't have to go to school and hear the whispers. But…I still felt bad.

I spent the first week of break hidden out in my room. I didn't eat for the first two days; I was just sleeping so I really couldn't. My Mom would worriedly bring me up food, food I would barely touch but still. My Dad tried talking to me but he still had work so he wasn't home as often. Even the boys were busy. Jay has a job, Alex was hanging out with friends and the twins were either hanging out with girls or playing video games. It was just Benny and I. Normally I would love that but I still felt trapped or crowded.

I started having nightmares again. Nightmares like Luke's. I'm always in a dark room, cold and unsure of what's happening. Luke would start the insults first.

_Whore, Slut, Moron, Idiot, Ugly, Bitch_

Never ending. Then soon I started hearing other voices. _Familiar _voices. First it was my Mom's. She would yell at me telling me to shape up, I'm a disgrace to the family after all. Then it was my Dad's telling me how weak I am. I'm a failure. Then I heard my brothers and my friends then finally Percy. I can't get that dream out of my mind.

_*Flashback*_

"_What?" I whispered brokenly. I was already on my knees, tears running down my face. Nick's voice faded and soon another replaced it. _

"_Annabeth…..Annnnaaabbeetthh!" The name drew out teasingly; creepily. My breath hitched as I heard Percy's laughter. My skin started to tingle uncomfortably. _

"_Percy…?"_

"_Who else would it be? Luke's right; you__** are**__ dumb."_

_I shook my head and started to shake my head. _

"_T-This is a d-dream and you're not r-real!" I shouted as loudly as I could; which didn't sound very loud. My voice was small and weak against Percy's booming one. _

"_Well maybe. But you're doing this to yourself so obviously you must find most of us right. You know you're weak Annabeth. See? You're already crying!"_

_I tried wiping my tears but more started to flow replacing the ones I just wiped away. I wish I could glare at anything other than darkness. It's consuming when it surrounds you like this. _

"_Whatever you big baby. I just have one thing to say."_

_I held my breath and hoped and prayed I would wake up before he said it. I sort of handled my family telling me I was nothing but I couldn't handle hearing Percy say it. _

_But of course with my luck his voice grew louder. _

"_You already know your nothing. You know your pathetic I don't need to tell you. You're lucky this version of me is smarter than the one you have. Why would __**anyone **__want to be with you? You're ugly and the biggest idiot I know."_

_Percy paused as a strangled sob escaped my lips. I could almost see his face as he spit out the cruel words. _

"_No one will __**ever **__love you Annabeth. Especially not me." _

_I woke up with a gasp, a loud sob and a started Alex shaking my shoulder. _

_*End Flashback*_

The words seemed to be burned into my mind. I don't know how Luke got Percy to say those things. I'm not sure how my mind is able to mess with me that greatly. But I do know I haven't been the same around Percy since having that dream. I'm not sure how to feel anymore.

After getting out of the hospital the nurse was still in my mind. I was so sure Percy was starting to develop bigger feelings for me. It made me feel…warm. But after having that dream and hearing Percy's voice _very clearly _tell me that no one could love me I just….Lost hope. Why would anyone love me anyway? I'm a poor excuse for a Chase.

"Annabeth?" My Mom's voice asked quietly. My eyes snapped up to meet with hers. I glanced around again, my leg still bouncing rapidly.

"What?" I whispered. My voice was still small and weak. Just like in my dreams. Percy walked over and sat next to me. I flinched slightly as he took my hand in his.

My Dad was the one to bring it up.

"Annabeth we're worried about you. We…We need to know you're okay."

I shook my head and looked around, trying to show everyone with a strained laugh I was fine.

"Oh course I am!" I said, trying to mask my pain with a happy smile. Everyone seemed unconvinced. "Oh guys, c'mon! What?"

I shrugged and started to stand up but Percy pulled me back down. I glared at him as his smile slowly turned sad. I looked back at my Dad, he crouched in front of me; placing one hand on my knee.

"Annie…" He mumbled. My throat started to feel dry and tears started to fill my eyes. I clenched my teeth.

He was trying to get it out. I knew what they thought. The idea even crossed my own mind but I'm _not. _I don't care what the signs are I'm just not! I glared as angrily as I could with tears slowly sliding down my face. My Dad looked just as broken as I did.

"Say it." I whispered harshly. I can't believe my own family thinks of me as that weak. I glared at each person in the room before my Dad continued.

"Annabeth we're going to take you to the doctors…We think you're depressed."

0~0~0~0~0

I wiped my tears again and sniffed as I pulled up to the red stop light. My phone was on silent but I could see the many messages and calls I've missed. Benny whined from her spot next to me. I rubbed her ears as the light changed.

After my Dad uttered that accusation I lost it. I ripped my hand from Percy's grasp as I stood up. I yelled calling all of them wrong. They all stared at me shocked. I'm not one for angry yelling. I'll shout to get someone's attention but never to make them feel bad. But I did and it made me feel a little better.

I yelled until my throat was raw. My brothers seemed to go pale. My Dad just stared. My friends all looked like I had slapped them. My Mom was the only one to yell back at me.

"Don't you scream at us for caring about you! We're trying to help you!" She shouted. I glared and huffed. I stomped to the kitchen and grabbed the first pair of keys I found. I whistled for Benny.

"I don't need your _help!" _I screamed back as Benny and I stormed out of the house.

They followed me outside but by that time Benny and I were already in the car and I was about to drive off. I was able to get one last look at Percy's face before speeding down the driveway, Benny barking as we officially left my property.

That was an hour ago. The anger left about twenty minutes ago so now I'm just sad. I was still crying; how I'm not sure. I've cried more in this last month then my entire life. It's just sad really.

I sighed and started to turn left.

I needed to get away. Being in that house wasn't helping me. Too many people were bothering me. I just wanted to be left alone. I need to sleep. I'm just so tired…

I wasn't sure where I was going. I was thinking about going to Rachel's but she was probably in on that little 'intervention' too. So I just decided to take a trip to the next town over. I was going to stay with Papa and my Grandma until the break is over.

0~0~0~0~0

I hooked Benny up to the leash outside and walked back in the house. My Grandma offered me a cookie but I slowly shook my head and walked over to the couch. Papa nodded at me as he hung up the phone.

"Well." He started. "That was your Mother. She just wanted to make sure you were safe."

I grunted and wrapped the fuzzy blanket around me tighter. I stared at the Christmas special on TV as my Grandparents had one of their famous 'eye contact conversations' I rolled my eyes as Papa turned to look at me.

"Annie dear-"

I held up my hand cutting him off.

"Papa I love you and I'm thankful for the concern but I'm _fine. _I'm not…I'm not what they think I am. I'm just tired from all the craziness that's been happening. I'll be better after a few days. Besides being here always makes me happy."

I added in a tight smile making them both sigh. But they dropped the subject and for that I was thankful.

0~0~0~0~0

It was around four when the doorbell rang. Benny was rushing towards the door, leaving her place at the fireplace. I stood up, wrapping my blanket around myself.

My Grandparents and I spent the better part of the day talking, laughing and watching all videos from earlier Christmases. It was a great distraction.

I've learned in the past couple of hours that even though I love Willow Valley it's too suffocating. I felt like I couldn't breathe with everything that was happening. Being here, away from any drama that could hurt me I was finally able to take in that much needed breath.

But I did miss Percy. Today is our first anniversary and it ended with me storming away pissed. I didn't even get to give him his gift.

Sighing I opened the door and gasped when I saw who was on the other side.

* * *

**So the chapter wasn't very long and the ending wasn't a huge cliffhanger but I wanted to give you guys something. **

**When we first started going to the doctors for my own depression my Dad pulled me aside and told me I was depressed. I was crying and angry and yelling. I didn't want to accept it. I knew deep down that maybe I was but I couldn't accept that so I ran until I was at my neighbors house and my neighbor took me to my grandparents house.**

**Anyway be sure to read my other stories and review it up! :) **


End file.
